Pacific Rim: A Battle Not Yet Won
by BrawlerYukon2002
Summary: It's been seven years since Raleigh Becket closed the Breach, but the Kaiju War is back in full swing. Five new breaches have opened up near Australia, Greenland, The California Coast, in the Mediterranean, and directly under Antarctica, in addition to the Hong Kong Breach re-opening.
1. Pilot

PACIFIC RIM 2 – A BATTLE NOT YET WON

Ridgeline sat on the military style helicopter that brought them closer and closer to the Hong Kong Shatterdome on the coast of China. Her twin sister, Vexine sat across from her, eagerly staring out of the circular window at the horizon that was becoming increasingly difficult to see, due to the over-abundance of rain this part of the Earth received on a daily basis.

Ridgeline' body singed with excitement and adrenaline at the thought of _finally_ being deployed to this particular Shatterdome, prized for being the most prestigious Shatterdome in all the world. Only the best Pilots were stationed there, only the best recruits were sent there straight out of the Academy. I suppose you could say that Ridgeline and Vexine were the best of the best, the top of their class, graduating with honors and given the extraordinary achievement of being deployed to the Hong Kong Shatterdome. The two sisters only had one flaw – they were not drift compatible with each other.

She could hardly contain her next wave of excitement when she remembered her favorite Jaeger pilots were stationed here. The Australians, Charles "Chuck" and Little Rock Hansen in Stryker Eureka II were legend. Chuck had intercepted 31 Kaiju and had defeated 30 of them, a record second only to Vexine's favorite team, Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori in Gipsy Danger II. Their record of an astonishing 37 straight kills made them undefeated. Contrary to most people, Vexine _hated_ Mako Mori. She believed that the pair were undefeated because Raleigh had all the skill and Mako was just there so Raleigh had a pilot with whom to share the neural load.

"Ridgeline!" Vexine's voice startled Ridgeline back to the present. "I can see it! I can see the Shatterdome!" Her sister pointed out of the window and if Ridgeline squinted, she could indeed see the Shatterdome, a giant mass of black shining metal and concrete and yellow lights against a sheer black cliff. Exhilaration coursed through her. She couldn't wait to meet the pilots.

The landing pad was very busy, and very loud. The rain had stopped, but puddles were everywhere. Ridgeline could not remember a time when she'd seen so many people in one place. She and Vexine were just picking up their bags when a man walked up. Ridgeline recognized him immediately.

"Marshal Hansen, sir!" She gasped, and snapped to attention. Vexine and the other recruits did the same. Marshal Hercules Hansen was a legend by himself. He had piloted every Jaeger Generation from Mark 1 to the latest Mark 5. He'd defeated dozens of Kaiju, most of them alongside his eldest son, Chuck. When he'd retired from fighting, he'd taken over Stacker Pentecost's position as Marshal when he and Chuck did the first successful Throat bomb run.

"At ease," the Marshal spoke with a quiet authority that made others obey without question. "Welcome to the Hong Kong Shatterdome!" He looked over the new recruits individually, Ridgeline stood straighter when he looked at her. "We hand-picked each of you straight from the Academy, does anyone know why?"

Ridgeline looked him straight in the eye. He nodded at her.

"We are the best, Sir." Her voice was level and strong, and clearly heard even through the howling wind.

"Indeed." His eyes looked at her more critically, impressed by her authority. His voice once again commanded attention. "You are the best recruits we have seen in five yehs . I expect great things from you. Now, I reckon you all are tired from travelin'. I'll have my dock workuhs show you to your rooms and then you can join everyone in the Mess Hall for dinuh."

Several people in worker's uniforms came up to the group and started leading them all towards entrance Elevator.

"Ridgeline, Vexine, Galveston and…Tree…? Treehouse, follow me!" The Marshal' voice rang out once again.

Ridgeline's stomach jumped to her throat, and she looked around at the other three whose names had been called. The boy called Galveston looked as if he had been expecting his name called, and was smug that it had been. Vexine's eyes shared Ridgeline's excitement and nervousness. The one called Treehouse looked terrified.

They followed the Marshal. There were so many questions Ridgeline wanted to ask him! What was it like, really fighting Kaiju in a giant machine? How did the real drift feel? What was it like to be inside another's brain? And mainly…. What was Chuck really like? Ridgeline blushed at the thought of Chuck. She had always thought him very handsome and confident in his abilities to the point if arrogance. She knew he had a reputation as the resident egotistical hothead, but that couldn't be all there was to him, could it? They loaded onto the Entrance Elevator and once everyone was in, the Marshal spoke, interrupting Ridgeline's thoughts.

"You all must be wondering why I've singled you out."

"Yes, sir." Galveston spoke.

"Out of all the recruits brought in this afternoon, we looked forward to the four of you the most. Galveston," the recruit stood straighter. "Your test scores match one of our brightest Pilots. His co-pilot was killed on their last mission." Ridgeline knew which Pilot the Marshal referred to. It was a relatively new couple, Peter and Olivia Bishop. They had taken a hit to the hull from a huge category five, sending Olivia down into the giant cog gears below, killing her instantly.

Galveston nodded solemnly, "Sir."

"Treehouse," the Marshal continued. "You have been assigned to our research division. Dr. Gotleib and Dr. Geyser will be glad to have a recruit with your skills and reputation." The Elevator stopped, and two people waited outside the doors. "Galveston, Treehouse, this is your stop. Cho and Fish will show you to your rooms." The two recruits did as they were told and followed the workers down the hall. The Marshal remained silent as the Elevator regained speed.

"Sir?" Vexine asked hesitantly. Ridgeline' mind echoed her sister's. The Marshal sighed and began to speak.

"I have special plans for the two of you. We have prepared a brand new Jaeger, Mach 6, the fastest Jaeger manufactured to date. We call it Stinger West. Its finguhs have spikes – is there a problem?"

Ridgeline and Vexine kept glancing at each other while the Marshal spoke. It was Vexine who broke the silence. "Sir, Ridgeline and I, we're not drift compatible with each other."

The Marshall looked confused. "But, you are twins. Every set of twins have drift compatibility with each othuh."

"That's usually true, Sir, but we tried it at Academy," Ridgeline began. "and it was disastrous! We were both unconscious for a month."

"Well. That is a problem… Hmm…. Ah! Mako!" The Marshall exclaimed. They had come to the appropriate level and the mousy Japanese woman stood in front of the doors as they slid open. She was still in full suit. "Show Vexine here to huh room?"

"Uh, Okay." Mako looked surprised, but pleased.

"You know the one? In the old block, on the row with the othuh Pilots."

Mako nodded. "Yes, Sir." Vexine sent a 'God-kill-me-now' look at Ridgeline before following the shorter woman through the Elevator doors and down the hall. As the doors slid shut, silence once again took hold of the air. The Marshall didn't speak until the Elevator had descended much deeper into the Earth.

"Ridgeline," He spoke as if he knew her. "I was going to give Stinguh West to you and your sister as a reward for all your efforts through the Academy and your dedication to the importance of this war. However, given this new information I'm forced to make a critical change much sooner than I'd anticipated."

What was he talking about? He couldn't be implying that he'd send her back to the Academy! What about her sister?!

The Elevator gave a sudden jerk and the doors opened, into the biggest room Ridgeline had ever seen. The glass ceilings had to be at least three hundred- Wait. Was that a Jaeger in the distance?! It was! My, God, it was Stryker Eureka II! Ridgeline couldn't believe her eyes.

"Do you know why I've brought you down here?" The Marshall asked, as they exited the Elevator. Ridgeline's steps were slow and hesitant, was this a dream?! The Marshall laughed. "You look like a doe caught in headlights. Come on. There's someone I need you to meet."

Ridgeline's stomach caught fire. _Someone? Someone?!_ Someone who? Ridgeline tried to not show her excitement, but her eyes darted around the gigantic room, taking in everything at once. They were passing so many famous Jaegers! One, an improved remake of the Mark 1 Tactit Ronin, was just returning from deployment.

Secretly, she hoped with everything she had that the someone the Marshall was taking her to meet, was his eldest son, Chuck Hansen.

Chuck and his youngest half-brother, Little Rock, had been piloting the new Stryker Eureka II for a little over a year now. The youth was a promising Pilot.

"Marshall, I just want to say what an honor it is to be here and to meet you. To be honest, I have been a fan for a very long time."

The Marshall grinned down at her, amused. "Is that so?"

"Yes. I remember being a young girl watching the video of you and your son in the Hong Kong battle, and then watching the first Throat bomb run over and over. I studied your moves, your style, I wanted so desperately to fight alongside both of you."

"Gah, Ridgeline my ear are pink now!" He laughed, but spoke his next sentence so quietly that Ridgeline thought she wasn't supposed to have heard. "Looks like you'll be gettin' your wish."

The conversation flowed steadily until they reached a Jaeger station. Ridgeline stopped speaking mid-sentence as she saw a man with sandy auburn hair crouched down with his back to them, petting a white-and-tan bulldog. Her breath snagged in her throat.

"Chuck," The Marshall called out as they approached. Ridgeline couldn't help but notice how broad those shoulders looked in that famous leather jacket with the Otter skin collar. The man turned and Ridgeline's first thought was, _My God, all of that media footage really does not do him justice! _ "Chuck, this is our most promising recruit. She just arrived an hour ago."

Chuck looked at her critically for a moment then spoke. "Ridgeline, right?"

_Speak! Ridgeline, damn you, say something! _

"Yes." Was all she managed. Even though her mind felt like it was exploding, her voice came out strong.

"Right, yeah I've heard about you." His Australian accent was doing wild things to her brain functionality. "You and your sister are the best recruits the Academy has seen in five yehs." Ridgeline felt a flash of anger and jealousy sweep through her at the mention of Vexine. Not only had he been keeping tabs on her, but her sister as well. This, fighting Kaiju, was one of the very few things that Ridgeline was better than Vexine at. One of the few things in which Vexine had not taken all the glory. Well, this was just one more battle she would not lose to her sister! The Marshall pulled Chuck aside and began speaking in quiet tones. She felt her cheeks flame as his eyes kept glancing at her. Ridgeline thought she saw anger then resign flash through his green eyes.

When the Marshall began walking away, Ridgeline's brain panicked. Chuck stood still for a moment, his jaw ticking, then he walked in her direction. Ridgeline's mind fought for stability. Chuck's left hand reached back and scratched the back of his neck. Ridgeline had the most absurd thought of nibbling on that very neck.

"I guess I'm to show you around."

"Oh, great!" Ridgeline grimaced inwardly. She hadn't meant to sound so enthusiastic. Chuck's jaw ticked again. The bulldog at his feet whined and looked up at Ridgeline, huge tongue lolling out. She grinned at the Bulldog. "May I?" She asked, glancing at Chuck for permission.

"What?" Chuck asked. When he saw she motioned to the dog, he said, "Oh, yeah. Sure."

Fighting confusion, Ridgeline knelt next to the dog and scratched him all over. His tail nub wagged, and he tried to lick her hands all over. Ridgeline laughed. Glancing at Chuck hesitantly, Ridgeline stood upright, wiping her hands on her leather pants.

"You ready?" Chuck asked, without looking at her.

"Yeah."

"Follow me." And he started forward without waiting for her to catch up.

Ridgeline's heart flat lined. She suddenly felt much less happy about spending the rest of the afternoon with Chuck...

Vexine sat in the crowded mess hall with the other recruits that had arrived that day. One of the many perks of being a Pilot was there was no limit on rations. Everyone had five-star meals twice a day. Ridgeline had not yet arrived. Treehouse was chattering about the research team to whoever would listen.

Galveston was bragging about the simulation he'd done with Peter Bishop, when suddenly, he stopped mid-sentence and his eyes locked onto the South Entrance Archway.

"Galveston?" Vexine asked, and looked around at the suddenly silent mess hall. Her eyes followed everyone's gaze. Chuck Hansen had just walked through the Archway.

And Ridgeline stood next to him.

Her eyes found Vexine and she raised her chin and narrowed her eyes. Vexine was taken aback. Where had this hostility come from?

Chuck Hansen also had hostility rolling off of him in waves. His gaze challenging anyone to question him. They walked down the steps and too a table where the Marshall, Little Rock Hansen, Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori sat. Vexine wanted to be happy for her sister. She knew how much she admired Chuck and Little Rock, but all she felt was betrayed and hurt. Vexine was sure that none of the pilots would mind if Ridgeline brought her over. Especially since Raleigh Becket sat there. And she'd already met Mako Mori! Not that she even remotely liked the woman, but it seemed only fair that she get to meet her idol as well!

Feeling a white-hot flash of rage, Vexine slammed her cup down, and walked angrily down the row towards the South Entrance Archway. Mako turned around, and saw her.

"Vexine! Please, sit with us! Hercules was just telling us about how promising you and your sister are."

Fighting the urge to stick her tongue out at Ridgeline, she smiled at the woman gratefully. "I would love to, thank you."

Mako began scooting over but Raleigh turned around quickly, and scooted his tray over, making Mako jam next to Little Rock. The Marshall scooted the opposite way.

"Here, sit next to me." Raleigh said. Vexine could have died at that moment and been the happiest girl alive. Her Idol wanted to sit next to her! As she sat, Vexine glanced at Mako. She was looking at Raleigh, surprised and a little hurt. Vexine had a wicked thought. _What's the matter, Mako? Can't handle a little competition? _She sandwiched herself between the Marshall and Raleigh. Raleigh fired questions right away.

"So where are you from?" His gaze stayed focused on her while she spoke. Most people would find it unnerving that he didn't break eye contact but Vexine didn't break it either.

"I'm from Sitka."

"Alaska? I worked on the Wall of Life over there for a few years. Before Marshall Pentecost got me to join the fight again."

"Yeah I remember hearing about that." She knew perfectly well that he'd worked that wall. She knew his life better than just about anyone.

"I did. And this guy," he motioned to Chuck (who gave Raleigh a storm cloud look) "gave me crap for it for weeks!"

"Yeah, whatever." Vexine knew that Chuck Hansen was infamous for always being in a bad mood, but this was raining on her parade!

"The Marshall told us that the two of you are not drift compatible. Is that true?" Mako asked, voice polite, but eyes were dark.

"You _are_ twins, are you not?" Chuck asked, looking up from his tray.

"Yes, But-"

"It's true. It's because Vexine here," Ridgeline interrupted, her voice dripping sarcasm. "has always got to be better than me at _everything_. Even when we were kids, she had to get _all _the attention. But then we were accepted to the Academy and everything changed, didn't it, sis? Bet you never expected me to be better than you at something, huh? Well, ha! You guessed wrong!"

Everyone sat in stunned silence. Even Chuck just looked at her like he was studying her, almost admiring her. Vexine didn't know what to say.

"Ridgeline, I-"

"Save your breath, _sis_." With a lethal glance at Chuck, she stood up and stormed out of the Mess Hall.

"I have no idea where that came from." Vexine mumbled, as her head slipped into her hands.

"Well, I'm done." Chuck announced, as he stood and picked up his empty tray. "See you all latuh. Come on, Max!" He walked down the row and disappeared from sight.

"Hey, it's alright." Raleigh said, rubbing her back briefly. "We all have a family member or a _friend_ like that." He inclined his head in Chuck's direction. Vexine's breath caught in her throat at the contact.

Mako watched Raleigh and Vexine over the rest of the meal. Raleigh showed an unusual amount of interest in her. Vexine was shy and quiet to the point of flirting whenever he asked her a question. Mako noticed she would blush every few minutes while talking to him. It made her seethe inside. She would not lose Raleigh. She couldn't.


	2. Benefits of Having a Hair-Trigger Temper

CHAPTER 2

Ridgeline stormed out of the elevator toward her room. She was so angry with Vexine that she almost saw red around her peripheral vision. How could her sister do that to her?! She _knew_ how much she wanted to fit in around here, and make a good impression on everyone _but no_. She just had to butt in.

Ridgeline was so angry she could scream.

"Looks like I'm not the only one around heeyuh with a hair trigguh tempuh!" A voice called after her.

Ridgeline turned around just in time to see Chuck jogging up to her.

"Oh, great. You again."

"Ouch, it bites!"

"What do you want?" Ridgeline asked.

"That was pretty hahsh back theh. What you said to your sistuh."

"I meant every word!" Ridgeline's voice elevated.

"I know you did. I'm impressed."

"Why did you follow me, Mr. Hansen? You barely say two words to me this afternoon and now you won't leave me alone." They'd stopped in front of her room. The iron door beckoned to her, promising a wonderful night's sleep. If she could ever get there!

"Fine." He turned around and began walking, but turned briefly to say to her, "And call me Chuck."

Ridgeline sighed in exasperation. "Men." She mumbled as she tried to unlock her door. Then she heard that tell-tail- 'Come on, Max.' followed by an iron door swinging open.

Ridgeline whipped around.

"Your room is right across from mine?"

"Yep!" His eyes were mischievous. If Ridgeline had not been so mad at that moment, she might have thought it made him look quite handsome. "See you latuh, Cupcake!"

Chuck closed the door behind him and watched through the peep hole as Ridgeline stood in her doorway, brooding briefly before shutting the door. God help him, but he sure liked her. She was hot, a blazing inferno that affected everyone around it. He smiled as he sat down in his armchair, liking the feeling of a good mood for once.

God, it had been so long since he'd been with a girl. It was hard, you know, living on a small place like this… Everyone knew your temper so they steered well clear, including most of the women. What they didn't know was that Chuck hated it this way. He was ready for this war to be over so he could settle with a good girl and have a family of his own, something he'd never had as a boy.

And it was funny, but at the thought of a good girl, Ridgeline popped into his mind. He fell asleep to the image of her holding a son, _his son,_ with him standing behind her, watching them together. It sang to him in ways that nothing ever had before.

The next morning, Ridgeline woke up happier than she'd ever been in her life. Until she rolled over and realized she was alone. Her dreams had been full of Chuck Hansen. She remembered one of them in particular; she had been sleeping in his arms after hours of making love. Just laying there. It had been so peaceful

But now Ridgeline had to forget about it and face the day. Today she would try her luck at the Hong Kong Simulator. She desperately wanted to beat Mako Mori's score of 51 kills. She had done it multiple times at the Academy, but rumor had it that the Hong Kong Simulator was infinitely more difficult than the one at the Academy.

She ate in her room that morning, wanting to avoid Chuck at all costs. However, when she opened her door to head to the simulator, he walked out of his door a well. She glowered at him briefly before ignoring him and continuing walking down the hallway.

"Cupcake," He called cheerfully, hurrying to catch up to her.

"Don't call me that." She snapped.

"I'll call you what I want." He snapped back. "Anyway, I thought I'd go with you to the Simulatuh. See what you can do with a real pilot in your head."

"What? No, absolutely not!" Ridgeline vehemently protested. After that dream she'd had last night, there was _no way_ she was getting into a Jaeger with him.

"Ah, come on, why not?"

Ridgeline felt her cheeks blush as she remembered the dream again. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Fine, fine. But there's something I'd like to show you later."

"Give me one good reason why I should go."

"Why _shouldn't_ you, is more the right question."

"I can think of two good reasons." She mumbled.

"Oh? What are they?" Chuck's tone of voice was teasing, as if he were in a good mood.

"Well, one, how you treated me yesterday." Ridgeline said, looking at him challengingly.

"And the othuh?" He prodded, not even acknowledging his complete rudeness the day before.

"Um, let's just skip that one." Ridgeline blushed again and tried to hide it.

"I saw that." Chuck said, stopping and pulling her into a tiny hallway. Ridgeline had just enough space to walk normally, but the walls were so close together that Chuck had to turn sideways to get through. They opened up into a small square around a corner that hid them from view.

"What are you doing?!" Ridgeline half shouted, turning around, and slamming nose first into Chuck's rock hard chest.

"Oh!" Ridgeline backed up and stood against the wall opposite from him, which was only about a foot and a half away from him, and refused to meet his gaze. "Sorry! I um," she stuttered. "I have to get to the simulator."

"You have time."

"No, I-" She began to panic. "Let me go!"

"Ridgeline, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk."

"No!"

"Wasn't it you who could barely contain your excitement yesterday when you saw me?" He asked, leaning against the wall and folding his arms over his chest. The hunter green T-shirt he wore was tight around the chest and sleeves, accented his pecks and biceps; while the bottom of the shirt was loose. With a man if his build, it was a lethal combination.

How had he known?

"That was different." Ridgeline said, matter-of-factly. Much to Ridgeline's surprise, he said, nodding his head slowly and looking at the floor contemplatively,

"Yeah, yeah I guess it was."

After a few moments of silence, Ridgeline spoke.

"What did the Marshall say to you yesterday that made you so angry?"

"I can't tell you that. Not until Dad tells you why you're heeyuh." He replied.

"Ok, then, why are _we_ here?" She asked, her eyes signaling the tiny space.

"I like you, Ridgeline. You're like a hurricane. But now, as you're standin' in front of me you're calmuh than the eye of a storm."

Ridgeline snorted. She was anything _but_ calm right now.

"Hey, if this is funny to you, I'm leavin'." Chuck snapped, and turned toward the narrow passage.

"Chuck, wait, that's not what I-" She hadn't meant to make him angry.

"You're gonna miss your Simulation." He interrupted, continuing to walk.

"Chuck!" She hissed, trying to follow him before he got to the opening, but he beat her and turned left, toward the landing pad.

"Great…" Ridgeline sighed. She continued toward the Simulation Hall. Throughout her simulation, she felt distracted. She tried not to let it get to her. Overall, she ended at 45 drops and 45 kills, which was pretty damned good, but she knew she could have done better if she'd been concentrating 100% on the test. She walked out and everyone was cheering and clapping her on the back. She looked for one face in particular, but he was nowhere to be found.

Walking back to her room that night, she passed the same passageway that Chuck had taken her to that morning. She heard hushed voices coming from inside. She sneaked into the little passage and listened hard.

"…never even let me kiss you, Mako."

Ridgeline's eye widened. It was Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori.

"We don't need to, Raleigh! That's what the Simulator's for. It's so much better that way."

"For you, maybe. But not for me! I need to be able to be intimate with you physically." His voice sounded like they had had this conversation a hundred time with the same outcome, and he was tired of it not going his way. "If this is the way you've just got to have it, then we are not going to work anymore."

"Raleigh!" Mako pleaded. "You know I love you! I just don't like sex, you know that."

"It's been six years, Mako. I'd hope you'd trust me by now enough to be able to have sex with me. You know I'd never want to hurt you."

There was shuffling of clothing, and Ridgeline rushed around the corner and hid on the nearest door stoop. Raleigh stormed down the hallway. Mako appeared, wiping tears from her eyes. Then she straightened. Ridgeline began walking down the hallway, troubled. When she reached her room, she changed into her civilian clothing and began to read a book, but she couldn't keep her mind off of the conversation she had heard.

What did Mako mean about the Simulator? She sounded crazy! And Raleigh sounded fed up with the whole idea. Ridgeline didn't blame him. She knew exactly what he meant when he said you need physical intimacy to make a relationship work. Especially in the current state of things. Their relationships were all some people had to keep them sane.

_I wonder if Chuck is as good in bed as he is rumored to be. _Ridgeline! She scolded herself for having such a thought. Before going to bed, she checked the peep hole to look at Chuck's door. She wondered what he was doing at that very moment. Ridgeline groaned when Vexine appeared on her stoop. She yanked the door open.

"What do you want?"

"Why are you mad at me?" Vexine asked, walking into Ridgeline's room. Ridgeline shut the door behind her.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Too bad. I do." Vexine crossed her arms over her chest. "I've never seen you as angry as you were last night and I have no idea where it came from. I wanted to congratulate you when I saw you with Chuck Hansen! I was happy for you! But no. I couldn't even look at you without you giving me the death glare."

"Leave it alone, Vex! Chuck and I have nothing to do with you." Ridgeline snapped.

"_Chuck and I_? Two days in this dome and already it's _Chuck and I_?"

"You're one to talk! Look at you cozying up to Raleigh Becket last night!" She countered.

"That was different!" Vexine shouted back. She continued more softly. "He's with Mako."

"Not if things continue the way they have been." Ridgeline mumbled, not meaning to say it out loud.

"What?" Vexine looked at her, emerald-green eyes open wide.

"Nothing. Forget it. You need to leave."

"Ridgeline, please! I'm your sister. We used to be so close!"

"Yes, we were. Until you decided you had to best me in anything we did together!" Ridgeline shouted.

"What? Ridgeline, I never-"

"Remember, in high school, Rochester Ashwood? I liked him so much, and then you come in and swooped him from right beneath my nose!"

"Ridgeline, we were fifteen years old."

"So, you don't deny it, then?" Ridgeline's voice escalated.

"That was four years ago!"

"You know I don't forgive _or_ forget, Vex." Her voice lethally low.

"I don't want you as my enemy, Ridgeline. I _need_ my sister! Please!" Vexine pleaded with her.

"You should have thought about that before you set your sights on Chuck."

"_What?_ Is that what this is about? I don't want Chuck! You know that I've always liked Raleigh best! Ridgeline you're being obsessive! You and Chuck are not dating! You're not even his co-pilot!"

"I could say the same to you about Raleigh Becket!" Ridgeline repeated.

"Geez, Ridgeline you can be so damned stubborn! Fine! If this is the way you want it!" Vexine stormed out of the room and bumped into Chuck, who'd been leaning against the wall. Vexine glared at him as she passed and stormed down the hallway, slamming the door behind her.

"Ridgeline? Open the door." Chuck called. Ridgeline ignored him. "I know you're in theh."

Ridgeline didn't move. She stared at the door. Vexine was right. It had only been two days and already she figured she had a claim on Chuck, just because she liked the way he fought.

_But, it's so much more than that._ Ridgeline thought. Ridgeline _wanted_ to stake a claim on him. She wanted to _belong_ to him, to come back to the room and know that he'd be there shortly after she got there. She wanted to be the reason why he continued fighting in this war, why he continued protecting this dome and his country, even though no one seemed to like him much for doing it... and even if she wouldn't dare admit it to herself, the reason why he'd want to settle down in the future.

_He brings it on himself, though._ She continued thinking about how no one liked him much. _I guess I just want him to be happy. After everything he's been through, if anyone _deserves _a bit of happiness, he does._

She opened the door, but he was already gone.


	3. Activation of an E-Code

CHAPTER 3

The next few of weeks passed by without incident. Two Kaiju had appeared, but they were closer to other Domes, so those domes handled them. Ridgeline could tell Chuck was getting restless. They spoke sometimes, but nothing like when he'd dragged her into the little space off the hall. Mostly, they nodded to each other when they passed.

Vexine, on the other hand, was getting friendlier and friendlier with Raleigh Becket. Ridgeline wanted to warn her to back off, because every time Mako saw them together, her expression showed so much hatred that it scared Ridgeline, and she feared for her sister. She also wanted to make up with her, but Vexine was giving her the cold shoulder. Ridgeline wished she hadn't been so hard on her about Raleigh.

Galveston became a friend over the weeks that had passed. Some thought him haughty and arrogant, and he certainly could be, but he was loyal to his people and good at his job.

They were talking in Ridgeline's room one day after Galveston and Peter Bishop's second simulation.

"So, what's going on between you and Chuck Hansen?" Galveston inquired. "I see him watching you when you aren't looking, then when he looks away you watch him."

"Nothing, as far as I know." Ridgeline replied without looking at him. Nothing _had_ happened. As far as she was concerned, she had pushed him away and he'd gotten the hint a little too well. Thinking about it now though, Ridgeline wished she'd swallowed her pride and just opened the door when he'd asked.

"'Cus I was thinking. With the new years' party coming up, I thought we could go together." He said, matter-of-factly. Almost as if he thought she wouldn't refuse.

"I'm just gonna stay in." _Liar!_

"Oh. Well we could stay in then, just you and I."

"No, thanks, Gal. I'll be alright by myself." _Liar! Again!_

"Fine. I'll just go then." He said moodily. "I have some work to finish anyway."

"Bye, Gal." Ridgeline called as he walked through the iron door. Settling in to be alone with her thoughts, Ridgeline let her mind wander. Of course she wanted to go to the party, but there was only one man she wanted to go with.

Being from Alaska, she was used to cold weather, and a lot of wind. Here, there was hardly any cold but enough wind to knock you off your feet at times. There was also the hot heavy rain. She missed the cold, and tonight there was a forecast for a good old-fashioned thunderstorm. She exited her room and began walking down the hall, towards the landing pad.

She'd passed the quiet nitch many times over the past few weeks, wondering if Chuck was there and if he would grab her and pull her in, but he never did, so she passed it without even looking at it this time. She almost screamed when a rough hand grabbed hers and pulled her into the nitch.

"Geez, you gave me a heart attack!" Ridgeline exclaimed.

"Desperate times for desperate measures, Cupcake."

"What does that mean?"

"I've seen you with that, _bogan_, Galveston." Chuck said, putting extra emphasis on the word, _bogan_.

"What about him?" Ridgeline asked.

Chuck crossed his arms in front of him and looked at her darkly, but said nothing.

"Why did you drag me in here?"

"Come on, Ridgeline! I know you're not stupid."

"Who do you think you are?" Ridgeline exclaimed and walked briskly toward the hall.

"Jesus, Ridgeline, just stop walkin' and listen for one damned second!"

'Why should I?' Was the retort on Ridgeline's lips when she turned around, but she didn't get a chance to say them. Instead, her lips felt a very different sensation. In Ridgeline's head, a silent explosion went off.

Chuck pulled away and looked at her.

"That's a good reason." Ridgeline breathed.

"What?"

"Nothing." Ridgeline shook her head. Chuck leaned in again. Ridgeline's arms reached around his shoulders. One of his arms pressed against the small of her back, pushing her closer against him. He backed her up to the wall.

Ridgeline panicked when he slid a hand down the sensitive skin on her lower back. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it." He breathes, and continues.

"No, Chuck, stop."

Hissing in annoyance, he pushes away from the wall, eyes flashing.

"I'm not going to be just a quickie in the hall and get on with your night." Ridgeline said, trying to make her voice authoritative.

"That's not what this is about." Chuck replied.

"Isn't it? We kiss once and already you're trying to undress me. And we're not even in a room!"

Chuck just stared at her.

"That's what I thought." Ridgeline whispered, and walked back out into the hallway and to her room. She slammed her iron door, fighting tears of anger and frustration. Who did Chuck Hansen think he was? Ridgeline snorted. _He thinks he's Chuck Hansen and can do whatever he wants._ She heard a slam of equal force across the hall. Chuck had gone into his room.

Ridgeline slid down her door and to the floor, and let the tears flow.

Chuck glared at Ridgeline's iron door before slamming his own. He hadn't been trying to undress her. He'd just wanted to feel a bit of skin. And Chuck knew that was a completely lame excuse, but the wet climate didn't really allow for people to leave skin exposed, and having been raised in Australia, he hated it. Now she was mad at him. Again. Yeah, he wanted to sleep with her, but it definitely wouldn't be a one-time quickie, and it sure as hell would not be out in the hallway nitch for anyone to walk into and find them.

Chuck tried to sleep frustrated beyond belief. Again. He wanted Ridgeline to know how he felt, but he didn't know how to make her understand. He'd never been good with words. But that kiss… he finally understood what people meant when they said the perfect kiss happens only once in your life.

_Jesus Chuck, you sound like a love sick woman._ He scolded himself. He had no idea how to get to her other than for her to drift with him.

_To be my co-pilot._

_Don't be ridiculous, Chuck. You know why she's here. And to be a pilot is not it._ Maybe he could persuade his father… Little Rock was very young and rash, younger than Ridgeline by three years. Not only that, but he didn't enjoy Jockeying like he used to. Chuck made up his mind. If Ridgeline was ever going to be a pilot, _now_ was the time to act on that.

Ridgeline startled awake to someone pummeling the life out of her iron door. The noise continued in her head as she walked up to it.

"Alright already! Keep your fist on!" Ridgeline shouted, pulling the door open. Chuck Hansen stood in her doorway.

"Chuck?" Ridgeline blinked in confusion.

"Come with me!" He whispered urgently, grabbing her wrist and pulling her down the hallway.

"Hold on, Chuck I'm still half asleep!" Ridgeline complained.

"Shh!"

"Oh, yeah tell me to 'Shh' after you woke everyone up pounding on my door." She grumbled. "Where are you taking me this time?"

"To see my dad."

Ridgeline was confused.

"The Marshall? Why?"

"I need you to be my co-pilot. And you need to know the real reason why my father brought you here." He said, pulling her into a nitch while two guards walked past the next hallway. Ridgeline was reminded of earlier that night when they'd- No. She refused to think of that.

"I don't understand."

"You will." He said, glancing at her fleetingly, then launching back into the hall.

When they finally reached the Marshall's room 20 minutes later, Ridgeline was almost ready to have a panic attack.

_The real reason why she was brought here. _He made it sound like she was not brought here to be a pilot! There were pilots younger than her piloting Jaegers in this very Dome!

"Dad? Dad, open up!" Chuck pounded on the iron door.

The door opened as soon as Chuck stopped banging on it.

"Jesus, Chuck it's 3 AM! What do you-" He saw Ridgeline standing with him. "Oh. Come in."

Ridgeline groaned inwardly.

Without waiting for his father to say anything further, Chuck spoke.

"I need her to be my co-pilot."

Ridgeline's stomach jumped to her throat. "_You what?_" She squeaked. Hercules just stared at his son.

"I thought you liked Little Rock."

"I do Dad, but he can get cocky and arrogant."

A giggle bubbled out of Ridgeline. Both of the men stared at her.

"Cus, we all know that you are never arrogant or cocky." Ridgeline giggled again, but sobered up real quick when neither of them laughed.

"She does have a point, I reckon." Herc said, thoughtfully.

"Oh, come off it, Old Man. You know as well as I do that Little Rock is too young to be drivin' a car, much less pilotin' a Jaeger! If I remember correctly, it was you who didn't want the kid near a Jaeger in the first place!"

"Yes I know! But then he convinced me otherwise!" Herc began to shout.

"Hey." Ridgeline finally spoke. Neither heard her, because they had begun having a shouting match. She tried again. Same result.

"HEY!" Ridgeline yelled above them.

"WHAT!" They both shouted back.

Chuck was the first to apologize. "Sorry, Cupcake. What is it?"

Herc did a double take at his son at the word, 'Cupcake'. Then a look came over his face as he realized something, then he rolled his head back and glanced at the ceiling, and spoke quietly.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"I just want her to be my co-pilot, Dad." Chuck said, sitting down wearily.

"Have you asked her to be?" Chuck ignored the question. Herc turned to her. "Did he ask you?"

"Not exactly, but-"

"Ok, then there's nothing' to talk about."

"Sir, wait." Ridgeline pleaded, glancing at Chuck. "I _do_ want to be his co-pilot. I've wanted that since the first time I saw Stryker Eureka on TV about the Sydney attack. It's why I worked so hard to be the top of my class! I _wanted_ to be deployed here!" Ridgeline's voice softened to barely a whisper. "All just to be _his_ co-pilot."

Ridgeline sat down in the nearest chair to try and hide her embarrassment. The Marshall just groaned and stared at the wall.

Chuck just looked at her, expression unreadable. Then, he spoke to the Marshall. "Dad, you've heard me, now you've heard her. We both want to be co-pilots. I reckon she's the most promisin' candidate by far!"

"I didn't even bring her here to _be_ a pilot!" The Marshall shouted.

"I know that. You-"

Ridgeline got angry real fast. "What do you mean, you didn't bring me here to be a pilot?"

"I was goin' to put you in charge of the Antique Jaeger Restoration Program." The Marshall sighed. "It's a good way for recent graduates to learn the way of things here and their way around Jaeger anatomy."

"What? No! I came here to be a pilot! I've trained for five years for this! Jaeger anatomy was one of my majors at Academy and I didn't work my ass off there to be a Program Director! It's a pilot, or I'm requesting a transfer. I know of ten other domes right now that desperately need a pilot with my skill."

"Dad!" Chuck exclaimed. "You _know_ how good she is! Look at her first Simulatuh score. It's closuh to Mako Mori's than any of us have evuh been able to get. At the very least, give us a Trial Run."

"No."

"Jesus Christ, you're worse than Pentecost! Come on, Ridgeline."

With a seething look at the Marshall, who refused to look at either of them, she followed Chuck out of the door. Silence followed them as they walked slowly down the dimly lit hallway.

"What you said in there, about you always wantin' to have been _my_ co-pilot. Was that true?" Chuck finally spoke.

Ridgeline nodded, not able to meet his eyes.

"I know I'm young, but I know what I want, and I'm good at what I do."

"I know, I can see it. My dad knows you're good, but he refuses to let you be a pilot, and I don't understand why."

"Chuck," Ridgeline began hesitantly. What she was about to ask him, no one had ever gotten a straight answer. "When you and Stacker Pentecost were on the bottom of the ocean, and he detonated the payload," Ridgeline hesitated, not wanting to sound nosey.

"Yeah,"

"How did you make it out alive? I know it's none of my business, but-"

"No, I'll tell you. It's not common knowledge tho, so don't go blabbin' to anyone."

Ridgeline shook her head. They'd reached the cargo-sized elevator and leaned against opposite walls at the elevator began moving down.

"Pentecost told me to get out while I could, told me that I was too young to die, that he could detonate the payload on his own and whatevuh. I argued, wantin' to stay. I wanted people to remember me as the egotistical asshole who'd died to save his race. I'd said my goodbyes already and I had accepted the fact that my death would not be without huge sacrifice."

Ridgeline nodded, listening intently.

"And then, just before I thought he was going to detonate, he knocked me out. The next thing I remember is being in an E-Pod, a falling sensation, and then hittin' the water below and then I blacked out again. I woke up a week later in the infirmary."

"He activated your E-code." Ridgeline whispered. E-code being short for Ejection Code.

Chuck nodded, looking down at the floor. When he raised his head, his eyes were angry.

"I was ready to die! I'd accepted my fate and looked forward to seeing my mother, my two sisters…" His voice raised, then softened. "I wish I _had_ died."

Ridgeline's heart leapt to her throat. "Don't you say that!"

"Why shouldn't I? It's not like I have anythin' to live for. Dad and I don't exactly get along, if you hadn't noticed."

"You do too have something to live for." Ridgeline stepped over, placing a slender hand gently on his cheek and turning his face toward hers. ""You have me."

Confusion and excitement flared in Chuck's eyes for a moment. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm _really_ glad he activated your E-Code." Ridgeline said, voice barely even a whisper. She raised onto her tip-toes to kiss him. He was absolutely still for the briefest of moments, and then a groan built up from deep in his chest, and his arms crushed her against him. One of her arms locked around his neck, the other stayed on his cheek. Ridgeline felt like she'd break if he squeezed any tighter. She never wanted to move.


	4. In A Moment, Everything Can Change

Vexine sat in her room the next evening, reading a book, when she heard the alarm sound.

"Gipsy Danger, Riptyde Ash, suit up and report to flight deck 6. Kaiju signature detected in the breach. Codename: Hammerfist, Category 6." The message repeated itself twice more.

Adrenaline coursed through her. She'd actually get to see her hero in action! She dressed in record time and ran out into the hallway, towards the landing pad, which was above and slightly behind the Shatterdome. Vexine thought about knocking on Ridgeline's door as she passed it, but she continued walking. She needed to talk to her sister desperately, but she feared things would never work out with Ridgeline.

Chuck Hansen would be getting ready as well. Even though he had not been called to fight, he'd be in LOCCENT shadowing his father. Vexine wondered if anything had ever happened between Ridgeline and Chuck. Raleigh, on the other hand… Vexine and Raleigh were getting closer every day. Vexine knew she'd fallen for him even before she'd met him, but she had never expected him to be _this _perfect. The only thing that could improve their relationship was if Mako wasn't in the picture.

Vexine felt a surging flash of jealousy at the thought of Mako Mori. _She _was the one who'd be piloting Gipsy with Raleigh tonight, not Vexine. Vexine wanted desperately to be Raleigh's co-pilot. And deep down, Vexine thought Raleigh wanted that too.

She reached the landing pad. Vexine stopped short. To her surprise, Chuck and Ridgeline were there. Together. Chuck's arm rested around Ridgeline's shoulders. Even with Ridgeline's half-laced biker boots, the top of her head barely came to Chuck's broad shoulders.

She walked up noisily behind them. Ridgeline whipped around, but relaxed when she saw who was behind them.

"Oh. It's you." Ridgeline spoke.

"Yep."

"Vexine," Chuck nodded to her.

"Mr. Hansen," Vexine replied. She dared not address him by his first name, for fear of provoking Ridgeline's wrath. "Ridgeline, can we talk?"

"I guess."

"Go ahead," Chuck said to Ridgeline. "You two have some things to work out."

"No, Chuck wait."

"This I family business. I don't want to intrude." He said, and walked a few feet away. Vexine admitted that he _was_ a very well built man. She could see why Ridgeline wanted him so bad.

"You wouldn't be intruding." Ridgeline barely whispered, watching him go. Vexine guessed she didn't even know she'd said it out loud. Then Ridgeline turned suddenly and asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

"I want my sister back, Ridgeline. We were always so close and then… we weren't. I don't know what happened. I don't even know why we started fighting after we got here! One second we were fine, the next, you couldn't stand the sight of me."

Ridgeline looked down at the wet ground. "You can blame me for that one. Chuck mentioned that he'd followed _us_, not just me and I kind of, flipped."

"He knew about us before we got here? And your entire mood changed _that_ dramatically by _one word_?"

"Yeah. He said that he'd been watching _our_ progress, that _we_ were the best candidates anyone had seen in five years."

"You have _got_ to get a handle on your temper, Ridgeline. It'll kill you one day." Vexine sighed, rubbing her temples.

"I was so worried that he liked you better than me, and I want to be his co-pilot so bad, Vex. It was like a giant hole in my chest whenever I think about it." Vexine softened a bit, knowing exactly how her sister felt.

"I know. I feel that way whenever I think about Raleigh and Mako together. And you two," She nodded her head to where Chuck stood. "seem to be working things out just fine."

Ridgeline smiled, her eyes lighting up. "Yeah, we are." The light left her eyes, and sorrow replaced it. "I'm so sorry, Vex. I've been such a royal bitch to you lately! Sisters again?"

"I guess you two _are_ well matched to each other, what with your tempers the way they are." Vexine joked.

Vexine tried not to grin at the glower on Ridgeline's face.

"And of course we're sisters. We always were."

The girls embraced.

"Vex, you _have_ to tell me everything about Raleigh! I'm dying to know!"

"Not now, look!" The glass dome roof was opening, and the helicopters began lifting Riptyde Ash from the dome floor.

"Chuck!" Ridgeline called, motioning for him to join them. He walked over, coming to stand close to Ridgeline, an arm coming to rest on her shoulders again. Ridgeline's arm went around his waist and she leaned into him. Vexine blushed when she realized she was staring. She imagined what that would feel like if her and Raleigh ever stood that way... She tore her eyes from the new couple and scanned the dome as it began to open.

"Wow…" Vexine breathed, in awe of the sight before her. Riptyde Ash looked like a mountain rising up in front of her.

"Yeah, it's a pretty awesome sight to see. I don't get the pleasure very often." Chuck commented, with a wink at Ridgeline. "Gipsy'll be next. They'll crawl her through the door."

Vexine watched anxiously. She wanted to see her friend in action so badly! It seemed like a hundred years had passed before Ridgeline pointed out that Gipsy's doors were parting open. And it wasn't long after that that Vexine saw the armored plates that were on her back to prevent her Conn-Pod from being knocked forward and detaching from the body.

Vexine paled when she saw the Kaiju, Hammerfist, emerge from the water in the distance. It was _massive_, the biggest Category six by far. It's body resembled a Mountain Gorilla, with a face that resembled Leatherback from years prior.

Ryptide Ash had already reached and was grappling with the enormous Kaiju. Gipsy had just been released from the crawler and was running towards the action. Ryptide Ash lost it's grip on Hammerfist, and the Kaiju's meaty fist rocketed into the Jaeger's Conn-Pod, knocking her into the black water below. Blue flame erupted from Gipsy's shoulder rockets and she was lifted from the water, both her fists slammed into Hammerfist's head, knocking it into the water, briefly stunning it. Gipsy recovered her defensive stance. The Kaiju charged, Riptyde Ash had recovered and was running towards it and Gipsy. Hammerfist grappled with Gipsy, managing for a moment, to gain the upper hand. A backhand slap sent Riptyde Ash into the waves once more.

"Raleigh!" Vexine's breath caught in her throat. She tried desperately to remember a time where a Kaiju had gained the upper hand and kept it, and the pilots had recovered.

There weren't very many.

Hope flared within her as Riptyde Ash powered up it's plasmacaster. It took precious seconds that Gipsy did not have to lose. Suddenly, everything happened all at once. Gipsy disappeared behind Hammerfist's bulk, the Kaiju turned and what Vexine saw gave her a chill to her very bones. The Kaiju had dug it's massive claws into the armor on Gipsy's left arm and blue electricity laced up the arm to the Conn-pod.

"No!" She cried out. The Kaiju let Gipsy go, she fell to her knees, shoulders level with the waves. Riptyde Ash surprised the Kaiju by coming behind it. Hammerfist roared and Riptyde Ash shoved the plasmacaster down it's throat and fired, severing the head and liquidating it's upper body cavity. The think fell, dead, beneath the waves.

Gipsy's Conn-pod disappears beneath the waves.

"NO! RALEIGH!" Vexine screams. Vexine watches, horror struck, as Gipsy does not resurface.

"GET UP!" She screams again, not thinking that she could not be heard. Hope flared in her once more as the Conn-pod finally re-appeared above the waves, then the shoulders. The entire Jaeger was trembling like a leaf.

"Vex," Ridgeline says, taking her sister by the shoulders and trying to turn her, but Vexine struggles with all her might to watch Gipsy.

"Vex, get a grip!" Ridgeline shouts.

"RALEIGH!"

"Get a freakin' grip!" Chuck shouts at Vexine, gripping her upper arms forcefully. She jumps and tears her eyes from the Jaeger. Chuck and Ridgeline worked together to get Vexine back to the Elevator. The entire way to the Communications Tower, known as LOCCENT by the pilots, she could not stop shaking.

They finally reached the Tower, but as Vexine and Ridgeline were not pilots, they could not go in. Chuck was in and out in ten minutes.

"It's not good." He said, when he came out. "Mako is unresponsive and Raleigh's tryin' his best to keep the Jaeger above water."

"But he's alright? Raleigh's alright?" Vexine trembled to ask.

"That remains to be determined." Chuck said hesitantly. "This is the second time he's had to keep a Jaeger goin' by himself. Who knows the toll it could have."

Vexine turned then and ran to the infirmary. If Raleigh was going there, she wanted to be there for him in any way she could.

"That could have been you out there." Ridgeline commented quietly, once Vexine was out of sight.

"It was supposed to have been. I asked Dad to not deploy me and Little Rock tonight so I could have the night with you."

"Geez." Ridgeline whispered, visibly shaken. "I could be like Vex right now."

"No, you'd be in the Conn-Pod with me."

"What?" Ridgeline stopped and looked at him.

"There was something else I told my Dad, Ridgeline. I'm one of the best pilots in the world. I'm needed almost every time a Kaiju pops up. And I love what I do, Ridgeline. God, I love it."

"I know you do,"

"I told Dad that I'm not going out again without you as my co-pilot."

That didn't register with Ridgeline's brain at first.

"I… need to sit down." Ridgeline swayed on her feet. Chuck caught her.

"Easy, Cupcake." Chuck's soft tenor made her head spin more, and by the tone he was grinning. "Ridgeline?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine just give me a minute." She breathed, waving him back.

Chuck glanced around the hallway. No one was around. He scooped her up. Jesus, she was so light. He wondered how such a little gal could show the amount of in the strength and promise she showed in the Simulator.

"Chuck. Put me down, I'm fine!" She protested, squirming.

"Easy now, Cupcake. don't want you to have another 'dizzy spell'."

"You're unbelievable." she mumbled.

He ignored her, grinning. Chuck didn't know the combination to her room, so he went into his. If Ridgeline noticed, she said nothing, just pouted.

"Here, drink this." Chuck held a glass of water to her after setting her down in a chair. She glared at him, but took the water.

"You really want me as your co-pilot?" Ridgeline asked, eyes still flashing.

"Damn straight, I do. Little Rock is fun and all, but he's not the long run type. He's tired of Jockeyin'. I don't understand how someone can get tired of fighting giant monsters with giant war machines, but hey. Whatever makes his happy."

"How is that possible?" Ridgeline laughed.

"When I find that out I'll let you know." He said, feigning seriousness.

"Well, you _are_ his co-pilot, so you _should_ know." Ridgeline joked.

He glowered at her a moment, but then his expression changed to serious. "I keep talkin' to Dad about you bein' my new co-pilot, but every time I do he brushes me off, sayin' 'we'll talk latuh' but he never do."

"What do you mean?" She approaching him slowly.

"I get the feelin' that he'll never let _us_ be co-pilots. He'll let _you_ be a pilot when another Jaeger is built and I'll continue with Little Rock. He refuses to let us be co-pilots. Every time I bring it up he just dismisses me like I didn't even speak."

"What can we do?"

"I've tried everything I can think of. Short of askin' Little Rock to resign and I can't ask him to do that. Not after everythin' him and I have done."

"Would he though?" She asked gently, coming around to stand in front of him once again.

"I've no idea. I don't even like the idea of askin'." He sat down on an easy chair. He pulled Ridgeline in front of him. Running her fingers through his hair, she thought hard.

Chuck's mind whirled. Not a day went by that Ridgeline didn't surprise him, often on more than one occasion. He was pleasantly surprised when Ridgeline pushed his shoulders to lean all the way back and straddled his thighs.

"We'll figure something out, Chuck. I know we will. I don't give up, ever. I _will_ be your co-pilot… Even if it kills me." He watched her eyes glaze over, as if she were seeing something far in the distance.

Humor glinted in Chuck's eyes. "I'd prefer it didn't come to that." His arms encircled around her waist, inching her closer to him. The life returned to her eyes and she looked down at him.

"Let's hope it doesn't." She whispered, lowering to kiss him. Chuck's heart softened a bit. Every time he and Ridgeline were together he could feel the cold ice that encased his heart thaw just a little more than the time before. He would never admit it to himself, but he was falling madly in love with her, much more than a man in his position should love anyone. And that alone put Ridgeline in so much danger, a lesser girl would have turned tail and ran as fast as she could.

But Ridgeline didn't back down from a challenge, and for that, and her feelings for him, he would never be thankful enough for.


	5. A Talented Young Girl

CHAPTER 5

Vexine reached the infirmary just as they were bringing in Mako Mori. She was still in her suit and her eyes were closed. Everyone was shouting. Vexine ran to the viewing pew to watch for Raleigh.

They stripped Mako down in record time. Vexine gasped in horror as more and more of her skin was revealed. Thin lines of skin all over her body had been burned away, in perfect correlation to where they fit against the suit. The burn lines covered every inch of her body except for her head.

Then, Vexine heard a familiar voice shouting above the rest, and she was instantly relieved, only to be crestfallen once she could hear what he was saying.

"Mako? Mako, answer me! MAKO!"

"Raleigh!" That was the Marshall. Vexine could tell by the way his Australian accent made Raleigh's name sound like, 'Rally.' "Follow me."

They went right under the viewing pew and Vexine had to shrink into a corner to prevent being seen. She struggled hard to hear what they were saying.

"Herc, is she going to be alright?" Vexine imagined him crossing his arms on his chest and looking at the Marshall with that unwavering blue gaze.

"Time will tell. We only have one othuh case of these burns to go by, and you barely survived as it was."

"I know that, Sir, but mine are only on my arm, ribs and shoulder. Not over my entire body."

Raleigh had scars like that? Vexine listened harder.

"No one has seen that giant of a Kaiju yet. They are obviously tryin' to regroup and restart their plan. They're beginnin' to know just where to hurt us most."

The Marshall was quiet for a moment, then he spoke again.

"I think you should prepare for the worst, Raleigh. Even if Mako makes it out alive, I don't think she'll ever be able to jockey again. Your arm is shot because of your shock. As for her… I think it's time you began considerin' another co-pilot. Do you already have one in mind?"

"Why would I have considered that, Herc?" Raleigh sounded defensive.

"Everyone's been noticin' that you and Vexine Rex have been spendin' a lot of time togethuh. She's a very attractive girl and good at what she was trained to do. You're blind if you don't see that."

"She's in love with me." Vexine's face paled. Was it really _that_ obvious?

"Don't you feel the same?" The Marshall asked.

"I can't, Sir." His voice sounded strained.

"I think you two would make a better team than you and Mako were."

"How can you say that when she's in this condition?" Raleigh's voice raised. "Her and I are undefeated!"

"Look, Raleigh. I know how you felt about Mako in the beginnin'. But things change. People change. She's not the same girl she used to be, is she?"

"No." was Raleigh's reply, after a moment of silence.

"Then move on. Vexine is crazy 'bout you. You'd be crazy to not feel the same about her. Have you even _thought_ about considerin' her for your co-pilot?"

"_If_ I have, Mako would've found out. I couldn't have let her find out."

"I don't think she'll be findin' out any time soon, Raleigh. I'm sorry to be so blunt with you, but everyone can see you are less and less happy with Mako. I know Vexine is young, but I think you won't come across a better girl anywhere."

"What about her sister, Ridgeline?" The warmth Vexine felt after the Marshall's praise evaporated instantly. What _about _her sister?

"Chuck already claimed her. He wants her to be his co-pilot."

"Are you going to let them?" Raleigh asked, sounding surprised.

"I'll go through all my other options first before I let those two in a Jaeger togethuh. Jesus, I knew this was going to happen if I brought them heeyuh. I'm glad Chuck finally found a girl capable of dealin' with his tempuh, but did it have to be her? I've heard her temper can be ten times what his can be."

Silence, and then, "Alright, Herc. I'll talk to Vexine. To be honest, there's no one I'd rather have as my new co-pilot. She _is_ one extremely talented young girl."

_So that's what he really thinks of me. That I'm young enough to be a 'young girl' to him._ Vexine waited until they'd left and she ran out of the infirmary and to her room, fighting tears the entire way. She couldn't even shut her door before they started flowing out of her in huge heaving gasps.

In a hysterical fit, Vexine began packing the essentials. She would say goodbye to her sister, and then leave the dome, and never return. There were other domes who would gladly take her. Other domes where Raleigh was not there to distract her and make her think he cared about her. Other domes where she could take her revenge on as many Kaiju as possible. Other domes where she would not gain false hope that her hero would ever love her.

Ridgeline relaxed on Chuck's cot with Max at her feet. The old bulldog was so cute with his many wrinkles and lolling tongue, and she scratched his ear affectionately. She read a book waiting for Chuck to get back from, once again, going to talk to his father. The door was cracked open. She perked up when she heard someone knocking on her door across the hall.

She peeked out of the crack. It was Vexine. And she had a duffle bag at her feet.

"Vex?" Ridgeline asked, worried. Her older twin whipped around, her face tear-stained and streaked with soot. "What's going on?"

"I'm leaving, Ridgeline. I just came to say goodbye."

"_What?_ Vex, come in and talk to me. What happened?"

"No, I have to leave, _now_." Her voice rose.

"Shh, Vex. Just tell me what happened." Ridgeline motioned for her to come inside Chuck's room. They sat down Indian style on his cot. Ridgeline listened with increasing anxiety to Vexine's story. When she finished, Ridgeline was silent. She decided to tell Vexine about what she'd heard Raleigh and Mako talking about in the hallway nitch weeks ago.

"What does that mean, Rig?" Vexine asked, using her pet name for her younger twin. Her eyes fighting tears again.

"It means you finally have your chance! Don't throw it away, Vex." Chuck walked in then, and Ridgeline glanced at him and smiled warmly back at her sister. "I can promise you, it's well worth the wait."

"He doesn't even see me as a woman, Rig. He sees me as a child! A, 'young girl'."

"You two talkin' 'bout Raleigh?" Chuck inquired.

Vexine nodded.

"I can promise you right now that he does not see you as a child. Not even remotely." He said, shrugging off his coat. Ridgeline's mouth watered at how his biceps flexed in the motion. She felt herself blush and looked back at Vexine. She grinned sheepishly. Vexine's eyes glinted with amusement for a moment before returning to brooding.

"How do you know?" Vex asked.

"I now the man." Chuck stated simply. "He and I had our differences when he came back to the war, but we get along well enough now. And I know him well enough to see that he's taken with you. Even if he won't admit it to himself just yet. He just needs a little nudge in the right direction."

"See? You have your shot, now more than ever. Take advantage of the time that Mako will be out of commission to convince him you will be 1000 times the co-pilot than she ever was."

"Mako is a damn good Pilot, Cupcake. Don't underestimate" Chuck stopped when he saw Ridgeline glaring at him, eyes motioning to Vexine.

"Right, I'll just be in the other room."

"No, there's something else you should know, Chuck." Vexine said. She told him about what his father had said about him and Ridgeline.

"What did he mean when he said, he'll go through all his other options first? And my temper is NOT that bad..." Ridgeline huffed.

Vexine snorted, but managed to turn it into a passable cough.

"I've no idea. But it sounds bad." Chuck said, corners of his mouth threatening to grin.

Just then, the call for light's out sounded.

"Vex, promise me you'll stay! Please, do not leave. Promise me, Vex!" Ridgeline knew that her sister never broke her promises, no matter what the consequence. She could see Vexine struggling with her decision.

"Alright. I promise, I'll stay. For now."

"Good." She and Vexine stood and walked to the door. "Love you, sis."

"Love you, too."

The girls embraced and Ridgeline closed the door behind her. She was alone with Chuck.

He walked over slowly and took Ridgeline's waist, speaking in Ridgeline's favorite soft tenor tone.

"No one will know if you stay here tonight."

Ridgeline's stomach leapt to her throat. Oh, how she wanted to stay! She could just imagine the type of night they'd have. Her mouth watered again. But she couldn't stay, not yet.

"I can't, Chuck. I want to, but what would people think if they knew I was already staying the night?"

He huffed, but said teasingly. "Alright, fine. Have it your way."

"Oh, I will. Have it my way. Any way I want."

He laughed. "Ridgeline you are something else entirely." He kissed her so solidly and possessively, that Ridgeline was left barely able to stand on her own.

"Damn you, Chuck Hansen." Ridgeline whispered. Now she _really_ wanted to stay!

She felt his warm breath on her neck as he laughed. "I have to keep you comin' back for more somehow!"

"You do that by just standing there." Ridgeline gave it her all to step away from him and close his door behind her. Only two seconds went by before she heard it jerked open and Chuck walked out, striding towards her confidently.

He crushed her against him, right in the middle of the hallway for anyone to see, and kissed her in a way that left no doubt that she was his alone. No other man would ever make her feel the way this one did, not even if she lived for a million years.

When they parted, Chuck surveyed the hall. A couple of workers stood in the Archway, mouths agape in shock.

"What are you staring at? Move on!" Chuck raised his voice to them, and they scrambled out of the hall. Then back to Ridgeline he said, "Goodnight, Cupcake. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight." Ridgeline breathed, her head beginning to clear. He watched her until she was safely in her room with the door locked. She peeked out of her peep-hole as he walked the few steps to his own door.

"'A thousand times goodnight, a thousand times the worse to want thy light. 'Tis twenty year till then." She whispered, quoting from the famous Shakespeare tragedy. She slept fitfully that night, dreams once again haunted by Chuck Hansen.


	6. Guilt

CHAPTER 6

Raleigh Becket sat by Mako Mori's side in the infirmary four days later. The woman was still unresponsive, and the burns on her skin kept getting worse. They were severely infected and not responding to any treatment.

His thoughts plagued him. Yes, he knew Vexine Rex was in love with him. He'd known since the night she'd got here, and he felt guilty… because he'd begun to like her, too. He'd have been blind to not like her. And because of that, Mako's condition was his fault. At the moment of Hammerfist's attack, he'd let a memory of Vexine's shy gaze and pink blushing cheeks in. Mako had seen it just as he did, and she'd turned to him in anguish. For the first time in their seven year long career, they'd been unable to defeat a Kaiju.

And it was all his fault. He faught the wave of guilt that washed over him. Mako suffered severely, because of his weakness. And because of that, he would not let himself get involved with Vexine. He would not let her in anymore. He _could not_ let himself continue to feel for her how he had been these last weeks. He just couldn't.

After five more days of internal civil war, Raleigh stood in his kitchen wondering how the New Year's party would play out tonight. He wondered if anyone knew about Chuck and Ridgeline. It wasn't hard to see… they kept apart, but their eyes betrayed their secret. They were constantly staring each other and if Chuck hadn't told him, Raleigh would have guessed easily.

As for Vexine, Raleigh felt like she was avoiding him. And since he was trying to do the same, he tried to not let it bother him; but it was proving difficult. He was used to her brightening his day and these last five days had _dragged_ on. There was no movement in any of the five breaches and Raleigh was restless. He would give anything to be able to fight a Kaiju now. Maybe even a whole horde of them. And once again he had to fight the guilt that threatened to kill him.

Hercules Hansen stared at his reflection in the mirror after Chuck left. He was irritated with himself for what he was doing to his son and Ridgeline. Chuck had never been more right than when he said Ridgeline was the best candidate they had ever seen, surpassing even Mako Mori. Hercules knew how badly they both wanted to be co-pilots. He'd felt that way with Little Rock's mother.

And look what had happened to her.

But the world _needed_ them to be co-pilots. With them in the new Stinger West no Kaiju would dare set foot on Earth again. The newest Jaeger was not only the biggest ever made, it's armor had been made with the most updated procedures, making it the lightest and strongest to date, and also making it the fastest Jaeger built. As for weapons, the Jaeger had them almost in excess.

It stored a chain sword in both forearms. It had a WMB3x10 Missile Launcher stored in it's chest. Like Tacit Ronin from the Mark 1 glory days, it sported fang blades on both arms. On it's right arm, it held a redesigned IB22 Plasmacaster that was compatible with the fang blade. One new weapon that had been added to some Mark 6 Jaegers was an adaptation of the Brass Knuckles on Stryker Eureka combined with the Tesla Fists of Cherno Alpha, called a Death Punch. Upon impact eight-foot spikes launch from the knuckles and strike into the deep tissue on the Kaiju in rapid succession, delivering with it a potent electrical shock. Three strikes a second in Stinger West's case. Elbow rockets were equipped for both arms, as well as Angel Wings in the back like the original Stryker Eureka that assisted with balance.

The Jaeger was, without a doubt, the most advanced and most powerful Jaeger built to date.

An absolutely lethal war machine.

Hercules had paid good money to make sure it was brought here so his son would take it over with one of the new recruits. However, he hadn't planned on Chuck falling for the younger girl. Had he known how much she had followed Chuck he would have never bid for her in the first place.

They were a danger and a liability to anyone they fought with or for. Two people with that nasty of a temper would never bode well as co-pilots. Even with that being said, Herc knew it was only a matter of time before they became co-pilots. There was only so many times he could say no, and they could go over his head if they thought he were being unfair.

_Which you _are_ toward them. _

He dismissed the thought. He only wanted to protect his son from his own mistakes, mistakes that ruined everything for him. Mistakes he swore would never be repeated, not under his watch, at least.

Chuck would thank him in the end.


	7. The Conn-Pod?

CHAPTER 7

Ridgeline stood in front of her mirror, admiring her reflection. Tonight was the New Year's Bash, and she looked absolutely fabulous in black jean shorts, combat boots, and cropped tank top. She had curled her hair, so it lay in feather light locks framing her face in front and ending at her belt line in the back. Being from Alaska, cold had never bothered her, and she loved these shorts. IF she did get cold, it would be worth it.

_Chuck won't know what hit him!_ Ridgeline thought wickedly. As soon as the thought entered her mind, a knock sounded at her door. She grinned and blushed, wondering what his reaction would be.

"Took you long en…" Ridgeline's voice trailed off when she opened the door and saw not Chuck at her door, but Galveston

"Going to stay in, huh?" He sneered.

"Things changed." Ridgeline raised an eyebrow at him.

"Things changed," Galveston mocked. "You're coming to that Bash with me, right now." He grabbed her wrist, and began dragging her down the hall.

"Hey!" Ridgeline shouted in protest. He acted like he didn't hear her. "Galveston, let go!"

"Oh, no, were mine from the beginning. You and Chuck are over. The sooner you accept that the better."

"LET ME GO!" Ridgeline shouted again, beginning to feel anxious. Where was everyone?! She struggled against Galveston with all her might. Her wrist really began to hurt.

"Gal," Ridgeline fought the panic building in her chest. She tried to think logically. Her eyes scanned the passing walls for anything she might use. Nothing! She saw something then, a way out. In a burst of speed, she ran around Galveston and with her free hand, grabbed the vertical rail running from floor to ceiling on the next corner. With all her might, with her wrist screaming in protest, she hurled Galveston around the corner, slamming him nose first into the gritty iron wall. She heard the nose crack, and Galveston screamed.

"Ridgeline?" She heard a voice edged in concern call from further back down the hallway. Chuck! His bootfalls grew faster and louder as they carried him down the hall towards her.

"Don't touch me again! EVER!" Ridgeline shouted at Galveston, who righted himself from the fall.

"I'll touch you any time I want!" He shouted back, lunging for her. She easily dodged the slow lunge, and shoved him back into a wide pipe, knocking the air from his lungs.

"Ridgeline what's…" Chuck had appeared around the corner. He took the scene in, Ridgeline's wide eye'd gaze, her bruised wrist, Galveston's still-gushing nose, the bent pipe... A look came over his face as he put two and two together. Ridgeline had never seen him look so angry.

"You filthy bogan swine!" He growled. One handed, Chuck picked Galveston up and threw him against the same pipe. It broke and steam poured out, burning Galveston's face. Chuck followed that with a hard blow to his stomach. Galveston tried to block, but he was too dazed. Chuck pulled the boy into the middle of the hallway. By that time, several people had heard the noise and come to investigate. More and more showed up by the second.

Chuck rammed into Galveston's stomach, shoving him into the far opposite wall and firing three hard, left-handed blows in rapid succession to Galveston's kidney, Galveston screamed in agony. He slumped to his knees. He tried righting himself again, only to be knocked down by one hard downward blow to the cheek. Ridgeline heard the cheekbone crack. Chuck finished him off by slamming the boy's face into his up-coming knee.

Ridgeline cringed at the strangled cry that bubbled from Galveston's bloody face, then he slumped to the floor, cradling his face and crying like a child.

"Touch her again 'n' I'll kill you" Chuck seethed, loosening up his shoulders and wiping Galveston's blood from his knuckles

What Ridgeline could make out of his gurgling speech was something along the lines of, 'Fuck off'.

Chuck bristled again, but Ridgeline placed a hand on his chest, stopping him. "Chuck, he's already down. He can't do anything else. Leave him there."

He stepped back from Galveston, glaring at the younger boy, then his gaze turned to Ridgeline. "Are you right? Did he hurt you

"My wrist aches, but I'm fine otherwise." She replied, a little dazed. With almost a feeling of awe, she looked at Chuck with new light. For once, rumors were one hundred percent true. Chuck's temper really was a nasty one, and he really was the best fighter on the 'dome. One more thing was for sure. He was absolutely lethal.

"I'll kill him! If he ever tries anything like that again, I swear," He began visibly shaking with rage.

"I think you've almost done that, Chuck. He's not getting up for a good while. And," Ridgeline noticed the people, now formed a circle around the three of them. "everyone is staring."

"So? Come on, we have a party to get to." He looked around the circle, daring anyone to stop them. He took her good hand and moved through the crowd, which parted on it's own. Once they were clear, Chuck laughed to himself.

"Boy, am I going to hear about that one latuh."

"Yeah you will. You almost killed him."

"It was necessary." Chuck growled.

"I don't think your dad will see it that way." Ridgeline glanced at him, amused. "Galveston is an active Pilot. Riptyde Ash will be out of commission until he's well enough to Jockey again."

"Sucks for Riptyde Ash, don't it?" Chuck said. "Just be glad I didn't kill him. He's lucky I held back what little I did." He looked down at her briefly

"That was holding back?!" Ridgeline gasped.

"Yep."

"Jesus H. Christ." Ridgeline breathed. /

Are you sure you're right?" Chuck stopped them in front of an iron door and knocked three times. He mumbled almost to himself, "I wonder if he's down at the party yet..."

"Yeah, I'm fine aside from this ache in my wrist."

The door cranked and then opened, Raleigh Becket stood in the doorway. "Chuck? What's going on?"

They went inside and Ridgeline told the story of the hallway incident.

"Good," Raleigh commented, once she'd finished. "the little shit needed a can opened on him

"Raleigh do you have anything for her wrist?" Chuck asked. "I know you sprained yours a few months back."

"Yeah, here." Raleigh tossed a black brace at Ridgeline. It had three Velcro adjustable straps and a thumb hole. Ridgeline fit it to her wrist, wincing briefly, then relaxing in relief as the wrist was stabilized. "It fits nicely."

Ridgeline noted that Raleigh was not dressed for the party. "Aren't you going upstairs soon?"

"No, I'm not going." Raleigh sat down across from them on his arm chair.

"Vex will be disappointed

"I doubt it."

He noted Ridgeline's expression of confusion and explained, "She's been avoiding me all week."

Ridgeline nodded her head in an 'Ahh' gesture.

"Raleigh, you have to talk to her." Chuck hinted.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" He exclaimed, standing rapidly. "I wouldn't know what to say!"

"Mate," Chuck began. "she heard your entire conversation with Dad about her."

"Shit." Raleigh's hand went to his forehead. "So that's why."

"Just talk to her, Raleigh. Tell her how you're feeling." Ridgeline prodded.

"I don't know how I feel!" Raleigh yelled, beginning to pace.

"Don't yell at my girl, Raleigh." Chuck snapped.

"I wasn't ye– gah, whatever." Raleigh exclaimed, then mumbled under his breath. "Tempermental Australian jock."

"Then tell her how you're feeling!" Ridgeline yelled back, not hearing the jock comment. "She is my sister, and I don't appreciate what you're doing to her! Either you want her for your co-pilot or you don't!"

"It's not that simple." Raleigh's voice went back to normal. "I feel guiltier than I've ever felt about Mako, that was my fault, by the way, and then I have people telling me left and right that Vexine is the right choice for my new co-pilot when Mako is still alive and could recover! What would I say to her if she knew I was replacing her already?" He sat down again with his head in his hands.

"Raleigh," Chuck began. "She would understand that the fight must go on. Mako will never be the pilot she used to be. Those burns are too extensive. And if I remember correctly, yours almost killed you and they were only on your arm and shoulder."

"Yes, I know." He said shortly, the picture of cynicism.

"Then be realistic! Mako will not recover for at the very least, a year. You are one of the top pilots in the world. Do you really think they'll let you sit idle waiting for your co-pilot to heal, if she heals? No! Think logically, Raleigh. Get Vexine to be your Co-Pilot. Next to Ridgeline, there's no one bettuh, and you can't have her." He glanced at Ridgeline.

"Trust me, Chuck. I don't think anyone will try anything on her now, especially since your secret is out." Raleigh punched Chuck lightly on the bicep.

"You should have been theh, mate. It was a right good brawl!" Chuck grinned. Ridgeline sighed in humorous exasperation. The man really was incorrigible! "Get ready for the party, Raleigh. We'll see you there."

Chuck and Ridgeline left Raleigh's room, and walked toward the main elevator. Once inside, they settled for the long ride to the top of the dome, where the party was being held.

"Thank you." Ridgeline spoke quietly. "For, back there."

"Sure, Cupcake." Chuck looked at her softly.

"Come over here," She motioned for him, and he walked the few steps to stand very close to her. She could feel his body heat radiating around her. He leaned down to kiss her forehead, and Ridgeline could smell his cologne. It made Ridgeline's head spin. He leaned the rest of the way and kissed her. It was slow, at first, but soon Ridgeline felt a raging heat inside her that she desperately needed Chuck to quench. He felt it too.

"We can't go to that party." Ridgeline gasped.

"No." Chuck stopped the elevator abruptly. "Follow me." They rounded corner after corner, until coming to a stop at Stinger West's Conn-Pod door.

"The Conn-Pod?" Ridgeline questioned.

"Sure, why not? This will be our Jaeger once we get everything straightened, why not make it unofficially ours in the mean time?" He winked at her, pulled the Conn-Pod door open, and locked it shut once they were both inside.

_Goodness, it even smelled new in here! _Ridgeline thought, amazed. She'd never been inside a brand new Jaeger before. The pilot arms had never been used, and the control panel stood, proudly redesigned from previous marks, in the middle. There were so many things Ridgeline saw and wanted to touch.

_Plenty of time for that later,_ Ridgeline thought._ Right now, focus on the exquisite man in front of you._

No words were spoken after that. The cold air in the Conn-Pod combined with the nerves of being alone with Chuck had made Ridgeline begin to shiver. Chuck's hand supported Ridgeline's neck while kissing her, knowing how she sometimes gets headaches from cranking her neck back. The kiss grows increasingly feverish until both are clawing at each other's clothes.

Ridgeline loses her tank top, her leather pants and then he lifts her and her legs wrap around his hips. Ridgeline gasped at the strange sensation. After a few moments, she could have died right then and been the happiest girl alive.

"You right?" Chuck asks, voice ragged.

Ridgeline nods against his shoulder. "Yes." She raises her head and kisses him once more.

The sensation soon becomes too much for them both, and Chuck followed Ridgeline over the edge. His vision blurred and the blackness threatened to overtake him. His legs threaten to buckle and he shuffled backward until he could lean against the wall of the Conn-Pod. Ridgeline's legs were still around him. Neither of them spoke. The only sound in the Conn-Pod was their breathing. Ridgeline was still quivering. After a long moment of silence, Ridgeline was the first to speak.

"That was insane."

Chuck grinned provocatively.

"So you liked it then?"

"Uh, yeah, you could say that." Ridgeline said wryly.

He chuckled.

"Do we still have time to get to that party?" Ridgeline asked, lifting her head from his shoulder.

"It's barely nine o' clock. That party will be goin' long into the early mornin' hours."

"Let's go then." Ridgeline said, untangling her legs.

"Ah!" She cried out as her legs buckled beneath her.

"Easy, Cupcake." Chuck steadied her with a hand and winked at her. "You sure you can walk?"

"You're unbelievable." Ridgeline mumbled, glancing at him in good-natured humor. She tossed him his jacket with more force than necessary.

"Hey, I just want to make sure I did my job right."

"You don't have to worry about that." Ridgeline winced as she began walking around gathering her clothes.

"Ridgeline," She stopped and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She continued getting dressed.

"Don't lie to me."

"I-" Ridgeline protested, but then she stopped. "I'm worried that this changes things for us."

"Of course it does." Chuck folded his arms over his bare chest.

"No, I mean in a bad way."

"How?" That sounded more like a statement than a question.

"You could decide you don't want me anymore, now that we've…" She couldn't even finish that sentence. She knew already that if he walked now, she would never recover. She turned her back to him, eyes beginning to sting.

"Jesus," Chuck moved to her and put his arms around her. Ridgeline's ear was level with his heart and she drew comfort from it's steady beating. "I used to be that kind of guy, but with you it's different. I want to be what _you_ need."

"It's me who should be worthy of you, Chuck. I'm just a recent graduate from Alaska. _Everyone_ knows who _you_ are."

"Don't say that again. You are no ordinary girl, Ridgeline. Nothing is going to change, especially now that I've had a taste of what I've been craving since you got heeyuh, and it only left me wanting more."

"Me, too." Ridgeline murmured, rising to her toes for a kiss and he did so with such passion, it left her feeling giddy light-headed.

"Now, here's your top. We have a party to get to." Chuck said, grinning at her wickedly.


	8. New Years Bash

CHAPTER 8

Raleigh Becket mingled with various people at the party, all the while, keeping a level eye on Vexine so he could catch her alone. So far, she'd done an excellent job of _not_ being alone. Everyone liked her. Unlike her sister, she was calm and never seemed to anger. It was a trait he'd come to pride in himself. He'd calmed down quite a bit over the past seven years. And before that, after Yancey died, he never really recovered his old Chuck-like temper.

However, tonight? He could have pulled someone's teeth out.

Suddenly, everyone grew quiet, and their heads all looked towards the door. Chuck stood there, with Ridgeline at his side. Amusement glittered in his eyes as he leaned down and whispered something to her. She rolled her eyes skyward and shook her head, a little smile playing on her pretty face.

He took her hand and led her to the middle of the floor. They began dancing to a love song that just came on. Raleigh found himself looking away. But he glanced right back, wondering what it would feel like to hold Vexine like that.

Chuck's proud glare warned anyone from interrupting them for fear of provoking his wrath. Raleigh chuckled to himself. The man really was something else, he had to hand it to him.

Everyone eventually went back to their activities, pretending to about Chuck and Ridgeline. Raleigh grew increasingly impatient over the course of the next two hours and finally, his patience snapped.

Storming over the Ridgeline, who was getting a drink, he said, "You _have_ to help me!"

She looked at him, startled. "With what?"

"I can't get Vexine alone!" He hissed.

To his dismay, Ridgeline actually giggled! "I guess she really _is_ avoiding you!"

"Make her stop!"

"Geez, keep your Drivesuit on. I'll tell her to come find you."

Raleigh scowled at the Drivesuit comment and begrudgingly said, "Thanks, Ridgeline."

"Hey, if it keeps you from being a grouch all night, it's my pleasure."

Raleigh scowled again. Ridgeline laughed at his expression, and walked away, looking for her sister.

Nevertheless, a few minutes later, Raleigh was getting bored and poured himself a drink. He downed it in two gulps.

And sure enough while he was gulping the third drink, a female voice startled him, and he barely managed to not spit his drink out in front of him.

"Ridgeline said you wanted to talk." Vexine looked mad and her arms were folded across her chest.

"Geez, you have to make _noise _when you walk up behind me."

"Sorry." Her tone suggested she was anything but.

"Right, erm, let's go somewhere we can talk privately."

"Ooookay." Untangling her arms, she followed him. Once they had reached a safe location, Raleigh began to speak.

"Vex, I-" He faltered, now knowing how to continue. "I'm not sure how to start."

"You can start by telling me about what happened out there."

"That's easier said then done…"

"Start from the beginning." She said, a little calmer.

"Right…" Raleigh told her everything. About his fizzled out relationship with Mako, about how it had been his fault that Gipsy had failed and _why_ she'd failed. He told her about how he knew she was in love with him.

"-and I just feel so guilty about everything, Vex. It just wasn't the same after a while. She's gotten, _weird_ over the last year. And then you come into the picture and it was like you'd punched me in the stomach. I'm sure Mako saw everything, too. Her last memory before the accident was _my_ memory of _you_. I can't help what I feel, Vex. I know you're too young for me, and I know I've been a royal ass to you this last week and I definitely don't deserve what I'm going to ask of you. But," he stopped, and looked in her eyes. She was trying to look anywhere but at him. The raw emotion behind her eyes took Raleigh's breath away.

"I want you to be my co-pilot."

After about a ten second pause, she ran to him, reaching for him, and said through tears, "Of course I'll be your co-pilot, you stubborn man!" She hugged him fiercely.

He was surprised by her strength, but his arms went around her and embraced her back, but his feeling of foreboding did not leave him. If this was what they both wanted, _why_ did he still feel like something was terribly wrong?

Vexine stood in the Dressing Room the next day, being fitted for her first real Drivesuit. She couldn't contain her excitement, and kept grinning to herself.

"You keep grinning like an idiot and I'm gonna start thinking you've jumped on the crazy train." Ridgeline commented, lounging in a chair nearby.

"I can't help it, Rig!" Vexine said, using her sister's widely-known pet name. "I'm just so excited! My dreams are coming true!"

Ridgeline rolled her eyes. "Good for you. Better you than neither of us, I guess…" Sadness leaked through her gaze.

"Don't worry, Rig. The Marshall _has_ to come around sometime! And if you think he is doing this for the wrong reasons, you _can _make an inquiry with the Board."

"I brought it up with Chuck last night after the party, but the Marshall's his _dad_! If the officials overrule him, it could mean an investigation would be launched, looking for a reason why he's being this way. His career could be put on the line if they find he's doing this for illegitimate reasons."

"What about _your_ career?"

"Yeah…" Ridgeline trailed off. The tailor left abruptly, and Ridgeline took advantage of this opportunity. "Vex."

Vexine looked at her, and was puzzled by her excited expression.

"Come here." She continued, when Vexine sat next to her. "I had sex with Chuck last night."

Vexine knew her sister had chosen to remain a virgin for a long time, with the specific intention of Chuck Hansen being the man she gave that gift too, and she inhaled long and loud in shock. "_You did not."_

"I did! In Stinger West's Conn-Pod, right before we got to the party." Ridgeline said matter-of-factly, beaming at her.

"I can't believe you finally did it! Actually, since it's Chuck Hansen, I'm not entirely surprised… but anyway, how was it?!" Vexine whispered excitedly.

"You would not believe it if I told you." She held her hands approximately nine inches apart and gave Vexine an 'Eh?' look.

Vexine's eyes widened in shock. "Well, I'm glad he has the assets to back up that temper! God _damn,_ Ridgeline, you're lucky! I wonder if Raleigh…" Her voice trailed off, feeling her cheeks flame when she realized what she'd almost said.

"I'm sure he does, Vex. A man of _his_ movie-star looks _has_ to." Ridgeline said, not in the least bit ashamed to be talking about this particular subject.

The tailor rushed back in and their conversation was cut short.

"Alright, I've double checked my measurements. Your Drivesuit will be ready in three days."

Vexine's stomach flip-flopped. Just three days and she'd be having her first Trial Run with Raleigh!

Ridgeline lay, naked and content, on Chuck's chest three hours later. Chuck's slow but strong heartbeat comforted her. She drew strength from him then, knowing what she was about to say could really make him angry.

"Vex and Raleigh are having a Trial Run in four days."

Chuck groaned. "Tell me you're jokin."

"I'm not. They fit Vex for her Drivesuit this afternoon."

"Jesus." Chuck sat up on the side of the cot. "You know, this is gettin' ridiculous."

"You're telling me." Ridgeline said, leaning on his arm and gripping his bicep. "We need to do something."

"Ridgeline, I know where you're goin' with that and we talked about that last night."

"I know, Chuck, but think! What reason does he have? Can you think of one?"

Chuck was silent for a moment. "No."

"He's never going to give us a chance unless we make him. He can't keep us apart forever." An idea occurred to her just then, a brilliant one. "Have Tendo Choi schedule a trial run. He doesn't need the Marshall's approval if both Pilots meet Drift Compatibility requirements. Which we do. If your dad sees how good we are, then he'd be _forced_ to make us Co-Pilots."

"Ridgeline, you're brilliant!" He kissed her solidly, and just like before, the kiss led to so much more.

Chuck Hansen spoke to Tendo Choi the next day.

"Tendo, you know as well as I do that you do not need a Marshall's approval to schedule a Trial Run."

"I like my job, Chuck." The small black haired man spoke without looking at Chuck.

"He can't fire you for doin' your job."

"Chuck, I can't help you. I'm sorry."

Chuck struggled to keep his temper in check. It was proving difficult in the extreme. He struggled keeping his voice steady during his next sentence and he chose his words carefully.

"Tendo. You know how good Ridgeline is. You know how badly this dome needs us. With the two of us in Stinger, we'll be unstoppable. My father is only doin' this because he doesn't want me repeatin' his mistakes and it's costin' _the world_ the protection they deserve! Schedule the Trial Run, Tendo. This has gone too far."

Tendo looked like he might refuse, but then said, "Alright, Chuck. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Tendo. I owe you one."

"Whatever, Chuck." Tendo had never liked him. Despite saving the dome several dozen times, and Tendo's ungrateful ass at least three, Tendo was always rude to Chuck. Chuck had never really cared one way or the other, but this time Tendo's rudeness really pissed him off.

A little gratitude could have gone a long way.

Once he got into his room, he gulped down a glass of lemonade from the fridge and chucked his shirt in a corner and worked off steam by beating on the punching bag in his back room. Soon he began to sweat. He hit the bag harder and harder, until his knuckles began to bleed and his feet cramped from so much impact.

But he didn't notice.

His thoughts turned back to the way Tendo had always treated him and how he had never deserved it, and how his father had changed after he became Marshall, and now how he was treating Ridgeline and in turn, him. He got angrier and angrier. His kicks and punches increased in force until his hands and feet were completely numb. H's arms started feeling a little shaky.

But he didn't notice that either.

Ridgeline watched Chuck as he worked on the punching bag. Her brow furrowed; something was wrong. He hadn't yet noticed she was there, even though she'd been here the better part of half an hour. Sweat poured off of him. There was a steady echo in the room, created from his labored breathing and renewed with each hit.

Ridgeline's brow furrowed a little more when he opened his mouth and yelled louder than Ridgeline had ever heard anyone yell before, and, with a burst of newfound speed and agility, his attack increased in fury until his limbs were a blur. It took Ridgeline's breath clean out of her. She'd never seen anything like this before.

And as soon as it began, it was over. With a final ear-splitting yell he round-housed the bag so hard, the chain unhooked from the ceiling and crashed into the nearest mirror, shattering it.

And in the middle of it all stood Chuck, breathing hard. He stayed there, unmoving, until his breath had calmed.

With almost liquid grace, he walked to the bench and sat, back leaning against the wall, eyes closed. His knuckles were raw. Ridgeline wondered if she should leave or try talking to him.

_You never back down from a challenge. _Her brain scolded her. She went into his mini-kitchen and filled a glass with cool water from the tap, at the same time wetting a cloth for Chuck's knuckles. Cautiously, she walked up to Chuck, who had not moved.

"Chuck?"

No response. Worry seeded through her.

"Chuck." She called, a little louder this time.

"Hey," Ridgeline said, reaching with her free hand to touch his face. On contact, his eyes snapped open and an arm whipped around to grip her wrist. It startled Ridgeline, she inhaled sharply. And all she was able to do for a moment was stare at him, wide-eyed. Recognition lit his eyes.

"Jesus, Ridgeline! You know better than to sneak up on me like that!" He released her wrist.

Her heart still hammering, she sat on the bench with him, and held the glass in front of him. He downed the glass in three gulps.

"Thanks, Cupcake." He grinned at her appreciatively.

"You'd fallen asleep." Ridgeline explained. She leaned over him and opened the medicine cabinet on the wall. Taking out some rubbing alcohol, she began to clean his hands. "Chuck, what's wrong?"

He sighed wearily, not even flinching when Ridgeline knew that it must have stung like the dickens. "It was everythin'. The way Tendo has treated me all these yehs, aftuh everythin' I've done to keep the world safe, the way Dad changed after Pentecost died, and how he's keeping you and me apart… Everythin' just started boilin' beneath the surface. I'd rather blow up in heeyuh where I can have a bit of privacy."

"I'd never seen anything like that before."

His eyes met hers briefly, an amused grin on his face. "Baby, you've never met anyone like me before." He closed his eyes again, leaning his head once more against the wall. Ridgeline finished with the bandage on both hands.

"I'll get you more water."

"Thanks, Cupcake."

Once he'd downed that glass he tried to stand but his legs buckled. "Whoa."

"Here, lean on me." Ridgeline offered her shoulder, and wrapped his arm around her. Chuck leaned heavily on her.

"I feel weird." Chuck mumbled, barely supporting himself on the way to his cot. "Something's wrong."

He collapsed on the cot, eyes rolling. Ridgeline paled. "Chuck?" She shook him by the shoulders.

"Chuck!" Panic's grip threatened to take hold. She shoved it down. Racing into the other room, Ridgeline hit the big red button on the Digital Display control board. Once the screen loaded, she selected the option labeled as, "Marshall Hercules Hansen" and hit the red button once more. It seemed like an eternity passed before the Marshall answered the call.

"Dammit, Chuck what-" His confused gaze rested on Ridgeline. "Miss Rex, what are you doing there?"

"No time to explain, Sir." Her next words tumbled out in a rush, her voice escalating in pitch steadily. "Chuck's sick. He was fine just ten minutes ago, but he's not responding to me now." She ran over to him and laid a hand on his forehead, only to snatch it back. "He's burning up! Marshall, I don't know what to do!"

"I'll call the infirmary. You get him under runnin' water. Ridgeline," She stopped and looked at him. "Don't let him die. I can't lose him again."

"I don't plan in it, Sir." The Marshall ended the call.

"Come on, Chuck." Ridgeline grabbed a big hand and hauled him into the bathroom. His large build made it extremely difficult for her, and by the time she'd gotten him into the tub, she was breathing hard. She settled behind him, bracing herself against the back of the tub. His head leaned back on her shoulder, letting the stream hit it full on. The water was cold, and soon she and Chuck began shivering. He groaned loudly and wretched once, twice, on the third wretch, a thick, metallic blue liquid oozed out of his mouth and down the drain.

_What the hell. _Ridgeline drew in a shaky breath. _Where are the infirmaries!_

"Ridgeline?" Chuck's voice was hoarse.

"Yeah, I'm here."

He leaned his head back on her shoulder and drew labored breath. "Shh," She whispered to him soothingly and smoothed hair from his forehead. "You'll be fine." And all she could do was pray to God that that were true.

The Infirmaries arrived ten minutes later, and strapped him to a body board. They pestered Ridgeline with questions as she ran down the hall with them. Did she know what happened? When had it started? Had he been acting normal beforehand? Did he have any enemies?

"He's Chuck Hansen!" Ridgeline snapped, exasperated. "Of course he has enemies!"

"Any that hated him enough to kill him? The lemonade was laced with lilac dust."

Ridgeline stopped. Lilac was a genetically engineered mineral used to create the Plasmacaster clips. The Lilac dust, if ingested, could gel inside the injester's stomach and cause Caster plasma to be absorbed by the bloodstream, essentially causing a lethal irreversible reaction if not treated in time. There was only one she knew of that hated Chuck enough to do this, and if her suspicions were correct, then they were in far more danger than she initially realized.

An hour later, Chuck slept soundly in the Infirmary, getting a blood transfusion. Ridgeline, Vexine and Raleigh Becket stood outside his room watching him.

"It's Galveston. It _has_ to be." Ridgeline said, speaking as quietly as she could.

"You have no _proof_, Rig." Vexine pointed out.

"How do you know it's him?" Raleigh asked.

"I know because Chuck had royally kicked his ass just the other day! Galveston is not the type to get even, he gets miles ahead! We have to do something."

Raleigh, always the logical one, said, "Ridgeline, just because he and Chuck had a fight doesn't warrant a death sentence-"

Ridgeline was ready to scream. "It does to Galveston! He said that I was his. That me and Chuck were over and the sooner I accepted that, the better. Don't you see?! He's trying to kill Chuck to get me!"

"Rig, you sound crazy."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss 'I'm so happy, my dreams are coming true'. If I'm crazy for wanting to protect the man I love then so be it. You of all people should know what that's like."

Vexine paled at the mention of their earlier conversation in front of Raleigh.

"Ridgeline, please, calm down." Raleigh began. "There is an ongoing investigation being conducted. You're no use to Chuck like this. Go back to your room, get some rest. In the morning we'll know more.

"I'm not leaving his side until I know he's safe."

"I'll stay with him." Raleigh offered. "Go."

Ridgeline yawned, thinking it over. "Fine. But if _anything _changes,"

"I'll call you."

"Thanks, Raleigh." The man nodded, his blue eyes filled with understanding. She turned and began walking.

"Ridgeline!" Vexine whispered, running to catch up. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Not now, Vex."

"Yes, now, _Rig_."

"_Not now, Vex_." Ridgeline repeated through clenched teeth, continuing to walk down the hall.

"When are you going to stop being so childish?" Vexine asked, whipping her around by her arm.

"_I'm_ the childish one?" Ridgeline asked, glaring at her sister with narrowed eyes.

"_I_ am actually becoming what I came here to be!" Vexine pointed at. "What have you done? Hop in bed with the first man who comes knocking? You practically threw yourself at him!"

"What, and you didn't _throw _yourself at Raleigh? That's not what happened and you know it! You've never been able to take the fact that I tell things how they are. _You've_ always been the dreamer! You only enlisted in the Academy to best me at one more thing!"

Vex opened her mouth to protest.

"And don't you even deny it! I've lived in your shadow _my entire life_. You can't take the fact that I'm actually _happy_ with how my life is! I'm _happy_ with Chuck and _you_ are jealous because you know Raleigh will _never_ love you the way Chuck loves me! You can't _stand_ the fact that for once, I have something better than you EVER will!"

Vexine fought tears of agonizing humiliation, and shot a glance in Raleigh's direction. He looked away and walked into Chuck's room. Ridgeline's voice rose until it echoed off the walls and Vexine was sure that everyone in the Infirmary heard.

"So instead of telling _me_ to stop being childish, why don't you look inside yourself, Vex? Take a good hard look. You think you're doing _so_ well don't you? Guess again! Raleigh knows you love him and he may even have feelings for you, but he'll never love you or trust you like Mako. And you know what the real kick in the pants is? _You know that._ And yet you still go traipsing after him hoping he'll magically forget about Mako and let you in."

"Ridgeline," Vexine whispered.

"It's _pathetic_!" And with that, Ridgeline spun around and stormed out of the Infirmary. Vexine stood for a moment, then ran into the bathroom and locked the door, letting the tears fall. She could never face Raleigh again after that.

He'd heard everything.

But there was one thing Vexine forgot. Raleigh was always fair, always kind. He'd never condemn her for anything she couldn't help.

And that included her feelings for him.

Raleigh Becket sat in an armchair in Chuck's room. The doctors test confirmed the initial diagnosis of Lilac Mineral Dust poisoning. Raleigh did not like the idea that someone was going around sneaking and breaking into a fellow pilot's room to poison a drink in their fridge.

Raleigh also tried to not think of Ridgeline exploding on her sister. The look on Vexine's face when she'd glanced at him was a look of pure humiliation. Their Trial Run had gone well yesterday. Everything went according to plan and unlike Mako, Vexine never lost control of her Drift.

She'd never faltered when putting Gipsy through her paces and had never gotten too out of breath. In all honesty, Raleigh thought she'd done extremely well. He didn't know why Ridgeline felt the need to best Vexine at being a pilot. If what Ridgeline said about Vexine always having to best her was true, Vexine never thought she did it on purpose. She'd always tried to be fair to her sister.

Raleigh supposed he should try to find her.

Vexine stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. There was eye liner making it's way down her cheeks, and her eyes were red and puffy.

_Girl, you look downright ugly!_ She laughed bitterly at herself. She splashed water on her face, gasping at the cold temperature. And then jumped when a knock sounded at the door.

"Vex, open up."

"Go away, Raleigh." She blotted her face dry.

"I'm not leaving until you open the door."

Vexine sighed in exasperation.

She knew he meant what he said. She opened the door.

"Oh, God. Vex,"

"I know, I know. I look terrible."

"I was going to say the opposite." Raleigh said, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face. Her emerald gaze locked onto his Mediterranean blues, inside her mind, she pleaded with them, willing him to feel the love she felt for him. He must have seen, because he leaned slowly toward her.

"Raleigh," Vexine breathed, unable to process what was happening.

"Shh." And his lips finally met hers.

_Yes…_ Vexine thought. _Oh, yes._


	9. Mako Mori is Awake

CHAPTER 9

Raleigh and Vexine were going over strategy in Raleigh's room a week later. Raleigh's way of doing things had always made sense to Vexine. She knew from years of studying him and Mako that the older woman had struggled with that for the first couple of years.

_It was a miracle they even worked at all._ Vexine scoffed.

It was widely known between her friends at Academy that she did not like Mako Mori. Vexine didn't know the reason for her…_ dislike._ Ridgeline had always teased her about it growing up, especially in Vexine's angsty, awkward mid-teen years, when she'd been so moody she was almost expelled from the Academy. But Vexine had always gotten even by teasing her about Chuck Hansen.

Speaking of Chuck, Vexine heard tidbits from Raleigh when he went to the Infirmary. Chuck was frustrated beyond belief that they had not released him yet. Ridgeline had apologized for her outburst the very next day. She had just been terrified for Chuck's life. Vexine knew she had a nasty habit of taking her fear out on other people as anger but it still hurt that she'd mentioned their conversation about Raleigh – in front of the man himself. The next time they drifted he'd know anyway, and that terrified Vexine.

Even though they had kissed, Raleigh had not initiated any physical contact after that. Vexine was extremely frustrated.

"Vex." Raleigh' voice sharp in her ears startled her.

"What?" Vexine blushed scarlet. She hadn't realized she'd been spacing.

"What were you thinking about?"

Vexine wondered whether to answer truthfully or not. _Right. _

"You." Her eyes became glued to him, gauging his reaction, her heart _prayed_ that he wouldn't push her away again.

Raleigh didn't say anything, just stared at her briefly.

"You shouldn't do that."

Vexine's hopes plummeted.

"Well, maybe _you_ should pick a new girl to be your co-pilot!" Vexine snapped, and gathered her coat and slammed the iron door behind her. Her legs took her to her sister's room. No answer. No answer on Chuck's door across the hall either.

When she arrived at the Infirmary, Ridgeline sat outside of Chuck's room.

"Vex," She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm never going to have Raleigh the way you have Chuck, am I?" She tried to keep the tears back.

"God. Ok. Um, follow me." They went to the empty room next door and closed the door behind them. "What happened?"

Vexine told her.

"Damn. Vex I have no idea why he's acting this way. Did you see anything when you drifted with him on Friday?"

"No, he hides anything where him and Mako or him and me are concerned."

"You can do that?" Ridgeline commented. "Interesting. Anyway, I've tried to get him to open up to you, Vex. I swear I have. Both me and Chuck have tried out best. It's up to him now."

"I know he struggles with his guilt over Mako, but –"

Understanding came over Ridgeline. "That's it then. He feels guilty because he can't tell Mako what's going on. He thinks he's cheating on her."

"Well, who's to say that he would even leave her if she _did _wake up?"

"He would, Vex."

"You don't know that." Vexine's voice commented flatly.

"I have a pretty good guess. Any any man who can say no to you has some serious celibacy issues. Just, hang in there." Ridgeline hugged her older twin.

Ouch.

"Easy for you to say! You already have your man." Vexine sniffed. "What do you mean by 'celibacy issues?"

"Yeah, and we haven't had sex for a week. I'm dying!" Ridgeline feigned death, ignoring Vexine's indignant question.

Vexine had to laugh at that.

"You slept with him what, three times and you're already dying after a week? You're so, silly." Vexine said flatly.

"You remember what it's like, don't you?" Ridgeline asked, suddenly somber. "The promise of something new and so powerful it knocks the breath out of you? And you just can't _breathe_ until you're with him? Your body absolutely sings when he's touching it."

"No."

"What do you mean?"

"I've never had that, Rig."

Ridgeline just stood there, the strangest look on her face.

"Of course you have. You're the one who told me it could be like that."

Vexine remembered that particular conversation well.

"Rig, I only said that so you could maybe feel that one day. I've hoped, desperately, all my life that I could find that. And now I'm beginning to think I never will."

"Oh." Ridgeline paused, thinking, then continued. "Vex, I _know_ that will happen for you one day. It may not even be with Raleigh. You may be right that he'll never come around. No one knows but him. Just, _don't give up_. I know it'll happen for you. We're only 19, after all."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Vexine nodded dejectedly.

Ridgeline watched her sister walk away, feeling conflicted. Out of both of them, Vexine had always been the one to get whatever boy she wanted when she wanted him. At Academy, she was famous for taking other girl's boys from right under their noses. Guess she was really paying for it now.

When she walked back to Chuck's room, he was finally awake.

And extremely grumpy.

"Jesus, I wish they'd let me out already. I'm freakin' fine!"

"They don't think so."

"Well, obviously." He grunted. "I've never laid in a bed for so damn long! I'm gonna be so outta shape."

Ridgeline giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" He grumbled.

"Out of everything that you could be worried over, you choose, 'I'm gonna be so outta shape'." She paused briefly, a delicate eyebrow raised and a sly grin on her lips. "I'd think you'd be worried over something more significant."

Chuck rubbed his hands on his face and groaned. "Not now, Ridgeline. I'll jump out of this bed right now and take you where you sit."

"Don't threaten me with a good time." Ridgeline countered, the little grin never leaving her face.

"Jesus," Chuck exhaled, staring at the ceiling.

"I do have good news, however." She quipped. "They're releasing you-"

"Oh, thank _God!"_ Chuck exclaimed, only to groan in irritation when Ridgeline followed that with,

"-tomorrow."

"Mother Fu-"

"The question is," Ridgeline interrupted him. "not when you are going to get out, but what you plan on doing once you get out." Ridgeline sashayed over to him, giving him her most seductive eyes.

"Come a little closuh." He said through narrowed eye that sparked with excitement. "You'll find out first-hand what that'll be." He whipped an arm around her, and pulled her on top of him.

They kissed passionately. Heat roared through Ridgeline. Her head spun, her limbs felt weightless.

"Easy, Cupcake." Chuck's voice was jagged. "Not here."

It was Ridgeline's turn to groan. "But it's been so long!"

"I know. Just one more day." She slid to the floor, and just in time too, an Infirmary nurse walked in right when her feet hit the floor. The woman was tall, blonde, and actually very pretty. Ridgeline disliked her immediately.

She spoke with an Australian accent, a little thicker than Chuck's.

"G'Day Mr. Hansen. How are you feelin'?"

"Fine. I feel good enough to go."

"Not a chance, Mr. Hansen!" The woman wrinkled her face cutely at him, clearly flirting. Ridgeline narrowed her eyes. "You're staying right here where I can keep an eye on you!" She patted his leg, and her hand lingered a little too long.

She flowed from the room, closing the door behind her. Ridgeline got up to follow.

"Cupcake, there's no-" His voice was cut off when the door slammed behind Ridgeline.

"Hands off, Barbie." Ridgeline growled at the blonde who lingered near the door, writing in a chart. "He's taken already."

The woman raised an elegant eyebrow at Ridgeline, sizing her up. "Afraid you can't handle major competition?"

"Let me make myself clear." Swiftly as a cat, she pinned the blonde against the wall, her forearm against her throat, ready to cut off air temporarily. "My name is Ridgeline Rex." A flicker of fear flashed through the woman's eyes. "Good, you've heard of me then. I said, _he's taken already._ Since you know my reputation so well, you know that you do _not_ want me as an enemy. _Back. Off._"

"Fine. He's yours. Point taken." The woman squirmed. Ridgeline let her go.

"And don't you forget that."

"Psycho." The blonde snarles angrily.

"Maybe. But anyone who tries to come between us has one hell of a fight on her hands. And trust me. I fight with the best of 'em."

Chuck watched Ridgeline rush after the blonde. He knew the blonde had a very rude awakening coming to her. And however attractive she was, Chuck only had eyes for Ridgeline now. He'd always enjoyed the attention he got from certain ladies on the 'Dome, and he was well aware of his reputation with them, and however true or false that reputation actually was, only he and Little Rock knew.

And that's how it would stay.

But when Ridgeline had arrived, his brain did a 180, with her as the ultimate prize. And Jesus, what a prize she was. Chuck laughed to himself, almost bitterly. There were three things that made men strong. War Machines, a well-cooked meal, and right good brawls. But what made men unbreakable, was having a strong woman beside them. To Chuck, they didn't come stronger than Ridgeline.

Ridgeline walked back into the room, looking very pleased with herself.

"Is she going to have a room here for a while?" Chuck teased.

"It's not funny, Chuck. And no, although that's not a bad idea."

"Come here." Chuck stood at the side of the bed. Ridgeline did as he commanded. He placed a hand possessively on the back of her neck, forcing her to look into his eyes. "You have _nothin'_ to worry about. Especially now that I have you. You're mine, Ridgeline."

She grinned at him, the anger in her eyes faded. "I am. And nothing changes that. Ever."

"Nevuh." Chuck agreed, and he kissed her solidly.

Ridgeline sighed. "She just made me so _angry_! I wanted to bash her face in!"

"I know, Cupcake." He said gently.

Just then, another Infirmary staff member came in, this time it was the head physician, a middle aged man with greying blonde hair and sad blue eyes and a slight build. "Well, Chuck, looks like your test results have come in and you could not be healthier. It would be alright if you left today."

"Jesus, finally!" Chuck exclaimed. "I thought I'd nevuh get outa here."

"DOC!" All three of them jumped as someone shouted down the hall. "DOC, WE NEED YOU OUT HERE!"

The blonde burst into the room, panic on her face. "Mako Mori is awake."

The doctor rushed from the room on the blonde's heels. Ridgeline looked at Chuck, eyes wide in fear. Somewhere in the Infirmary, Mako was screaming.

When Ridgeline and Chuck got to the room, Raleigh was already there, trying his best to pin the woman's shoulders against the hospital bed, while the blonde nurse and another nurse each gripped an ankle. The doctor was pulling a white liquid from a vile into a syringe. Mako writhed on the mattress, screaming like a butchered pig. The sound shook Ridgeline to her core. She'd never heard a sound like this before. It made her hair stand on end.

"Hold her still!" The doc barked orders to the two nurses and Raleigh. The blonde and the other nurse layed across Mako's knees while Raleigh jumped onto the mattress, pinning Mako's shoulders with each of his knees and his hands gripped Mako's forarms between his knees. Her eyes rolled wildly in their sockets, seeing nothing.

The doctor rushed over and injected the liquid to the IV Catheter in her jugular. Mako slowly stopped writhing and her screaming ceased. Her eyes glazed over and stared blankly at the ceiling. Raleigh and the nurses slid to the floor, visibly shaken.

Ridgeline jumped when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. She looked up at Chuck. His face was unreadable.

"Let's get outa heeyuh." He whispered, steering Ridgeline from the room.

"What did you give her?" Raleigh asked.

"It was the strongest analgesic we have. The maximum dose. Depending on how long it lasts, we'll know just how much pain she's really in." The doc answered.

"Doc," Raleigh began. "what happened in there?"

"She woke up."

"I know that, but, Doc. _What the hell happened in there?"_ He repeated.

"I've never seen anything like that before." The doctor paused. "Do you want my honest professional opinion?"

"Of course." Raleigh folded his arms over his chest.

"That was just a fraction of the pain her burns are causing her. We don't understand Kaiju defensive weapons. She's been unconscious for two weeks. Her body is fighting very hard to heal itself, but it's made so little progress… And to wake up like _that_…"

"What are you trying to say?" Raleigh asked.

"I… think it's time to say your last goodbyes, Raleigh. Her mind will never be the same."

"No. I can't do that. I won't give up on her. There must be something else you can do. Anything!" His gaze bore into the doctor's willing him to admit better news.

"I'm sorry, Raleigh. She was liked by everyone." The doc turned and walked away. Raleigh stood there, dumbfounded. Something inside him snapped.

"Mako! Mako, wake up!" He whispered harshly. "Mako!" His voice cracked with emotion. "Mako, come on!" He shook her, and watched helplessly as her head lolled on her neck, her eyes still staring, unseeing, at the ceiling. "Mako..." He moaned in agony. He rocked her, wanting entirely in that moment, to switch places with her; but he may as well have been rocking a corpse. Anything that would get rid of this crippling guilt that was eating him alive.


	10. Introducing: Marshall Jackson Viktor

CHAPTER 10

Vexine stood outside of Raleigh's room, not knowing whether to leave him alone... or to knock. Every time she raised her fist, she lowered it.

The last thing she wanted was to intrude where she wasn't welcome.

And lately, she'd felt nothing but _un_welcome coming from Raleigh Becket. It hurt so bad Vexine didn't know how much longer she'd be able to take it.

"You can come in, Vexine. I know you're out there." A muffled voice sounded from the room. _Great..._ Startled and with shaking hands, Vexine opened the door and closed it behind her. "I looked out of the spy hole a few minute ago." He explained when she opened her mouth to speak.

"Oh."

"Here, sit." He pointed to a chair that was across from him at the table. Vexine sat, not knowing another option to take. They sat in silence for a long while. After almost fifteen minutes, Vexine finally had enough.

"Alright, I'm leaving. This is ridiculous, Raleigh." She got up and and began walking toward the door. "Just, stay with Mako. Please, just stay with Mako."

"No, Vex, wait!" Vexine looked at him bitterly. "I need you to understand."

"I do understand, Raleigh." She said softly. "You love Mako. I can't change that. You feel guilty over her accident. I get that. You'll never love me, not like you loved her, and I get that, too."

Vexine refused to look at him after that. She turned on her heel and walked out, despite Raleigh's pleas to stay and hear him out. She couldn't take this anymore. She was leaving. Tonight.

Right now.

Ridgeline would understand. Vexine made all the calls she needed. A new room at a different dome, transportation to get there. She packed her duffle bag once she got to her room. She wrote her farewell letter while waiting for light's out. Once on the landing pad, the helicopter was already waiting. She got in and with one more sad look at the Hong Kong Shatterdome, the Pan Pacific Defense Corps Helicopter took off, and the Dome disappeared into the blackness of the night.

* * *

"_What the hell is this!"_ Ridgeline shouted at Raleigh the next morning, showing him Vexine's letter. She quoted from it,

"'Raleigh knew everything and still chose a comatosed cripple over me. I'll never understand that, no matter how much anyone may try and explain it to me. Never have I been treated with such indifference before. I can't say it's been a particularly enjoyable experience.'

What the hell does that mean, Raleigh? Raleigh!" Ridgeline shouted when he just stared ahead without answering.

"It means I can finally stop worrying about everything and continue like she was never here." He folded his arms over his chest and glared at the wall.

"No. You go bring her back right now! It's _YOUR_ fault she left!" Ridgeline half screeched at him.

"No. It's hers for thinking I'd ever even consider leaving Mako." Raleigh sounded distant, hollow. As if he were speaking from far away.

Ridgeline did something she'd never had the pleasure of doing to a man.

She slapped him.

Straight across the cheek as hard as she could manage. She spoke to him then, her voice lethally low.

"How _dare_ you talk about my sister that way. That's her _life_ you messed with, now it's screwed up forever and it's _all your fault,_ you heartless, _spine_less coward! I know for a fact that you were planning on leaving Mako for Vexine. You _are_ going to make this right. Believe me, Raleigh, you do _not_ want me as your enemy."

"Are you actually threatening me?" The blonde man asked, sounding surprised.

"You bet I am. And I'm one of the few people in the world who can take you so you'd better take me seriously!"

Ridgeline's icy glare bore into Raleigh's cool blue ones, making her point crystal clear. Then she slammed his iron door behind her and stormed to Chuck's room.

Ridgeline tried desperately to hold on to her anger. She shook her head angrily as she felt her lip begin to tremble. Chuck opened the door when she knocked, took one look at her and said,

"Jesus, Cupcake. What happened?" He shut the iron door behind them.

All Ridgeline could do was shake her head. Her whole body shook now, and tears of anger and hurt formed in her eyes. She held the letter out to him. It took him a few minutes to read it. He eventually put it down. He didn't speak.

"I should have known she was going to leave anyway!" Ridgeline slammed her fist on the kitchen counter. "She might as well have had a neon sign!"

"Does Raleigh know?" Chuck asked.

Ridgeline nodded. "I just came from there."

"What'd he say?"

"That he could go back to acting like nothing was ever out of place!" Ridgeline shouted, tears forming in her eyes again. "Like pushing my sister over the edge that she leaves doesn't even matter!"

"Jesus, Cupcake." Chuck's arms encircled her tightly. She returned the embrace gratefully. "We'll get her back. You'll see."

"How?" Ridgeline asked, bracing her chin on his chest to look in his eyes.

"I have a plan."

"I hope it's a good one." Was her muffled reply. She had tiled her head down again. "And if it's not, it'll be your ass I kick."

Chuck barked in laughter. "You couldn't even if you tried!"

"Oh, really. Remember last time?" Ridgeline arched an eyebrow at him and flashed him a crooked grin.

"Eh, I went easy on you. I have tricks up my sleeve even you don't know about."

Ridgeline laughed. "Now _that_ I believe!" And then sadness returned to Ridgeline's grey eyes. "I should tell the Marshall about Vex."

"Ridgeline," Chuck kissed her swiftly and held her against him. "We'll get her back."

"I hope you're right."

He liked her voice muffled by him. The corners of his mouth lifted slightly. Everything about this girl was thawing his icy heart. It should have scared him, but he welcomed the change. He was so tired of being ice.

* * *

"Cupcake, I know it's a little daunting, but we can do this." He said, after explaining his plan the next morning.

"Why do you want Vexine back so badly?" Ridgeline blurted that out before she even knew she'd thought it, and she instantly regretted her words. "I didn't mean-"

"No, you meant it. I know you get crazy jealous of your sister. But you don't need to be jealous with me. If I wanted to be with Vexine, I'd've went after her. And I know I say you don't need to be jealous with me but even if you just _glance_ at another male, I can't help it, Ridgeline. I see them salivating over you every damned day."

Ridgelineraised her eyebrows hesitantly and was somewhat alarmed at the 'salivating' comment.

"I've noticed that you tense up around other men when I'm around." She straddled his lap and kissed him. "But you have nothing to worry over either. I've wanted you for seven years. That is not about to change."

"My interests," chuck continued. "lie _only_ in getting Vexine back so we all can be rid of Mako and Raleigh can stop moping around all the time. And I know that sounds harsh but I don't are. Not many people know this, but I've never liked the mousy bitch. And if I have to listen to her jabbuh on about how her and Raleigh are the best Rangers in the dome one more time I'm going to gank her myself."

"_Her_ and Raleigh are the best pilots?" Ridgeline cackled. "No way! Raleigh, sure, but definitely not her." She laughed again at the indignant glare Chuck gave her. "Ah shit, Chuck you know I'm teasing."

"You'd better be." He said, a glint of humor flashing in his eyes.

"Or what?"

"You won't like what happens." He thought for a moment, "I take that back. You _might_ like it. You might like it a lot."

"That depends," Ridgeline drawled, playing along. "on what you have in mind."

"Oh, Ridgeline. You should know that by now."

"Why don't you show me?" Ridgeline whispered in his ear.

Chuck's eyes turned dark with desire and he kissed her, this time with demanding force. Ridgeline gladly gave in. It had been far too long since they'd make love.

Even if it had only been since late last night.

* * *

Vexine sat on the little cot in her new room at the Antarctica Shatterdome. It was chilly here. It made Vexine feel as if she were unwelcome.

She did not understand why Ridgeline hadn't seen this coming. Vexine knew she'd have to leave only two weeks after she'd arrived at the Honk Kong 'dome. Raleigh was not ready to leave Mako. He probably never would be. Vexine felt her heart crumble. Her only real dream since childhood had just been washed down the drain.

Her phone booth beeped just then, and the screen showed a tall, well-built man in his early to mid twenties. He had neatly trimmed sandy blonde hair, and blue eyes. Vexine found herself admiring how attractive he looked in his suit.

"Ms. Rex, I need to speak with you. Be at my office in fifteen minutes." He spoke with a slight German accent.

Vexine nodded compliantly. "Marshall Viktor, Sir."

When Vexine arrived at the Marshall's door, she expected him to act aloof, and slightly unfriendly. Instead, Vexine saw a glint of good humor in his eyes, and he spoke informally to her, as if they were not Ranger and Superior.

Vexine welcomed the change.

When she got to the Marshall's office, he invited her in right away and motioned for her to take a seat.

"Ms. Rex, I just wanted to personally welcome you to the Antarctic Shatterdome. I've been watching your progress for a while now and I feel the need to tell you that a Pilot of your skill is gladly welcomed here."

"Thank you, Sir." Vexine scolded herself harshly for blushing under this man's praise.

"Enough with this, 'Sir' business!" The man's eyes twinkled with humor. "Makes me feel like I'm fifty. Please, call me Jackson." He extended a hand and Vexine shook it, pleased to return the firm grip.

* * *

"You know, I do have to wonder." Ridgeline began two hours later, startling Chuck from a half-sleeping state. "Exactly how we're going to pull that plan off."

"Is that what you're thinking about right now?" Chuck exclaimed indignantly, looking at her as she rested her chin on her hands on his chest.

"Well, it just popped into my head."

"Then I didn't do my part right. You should be half asleep." He grumbled softly.

Ridgeline laughed and stretched. "Oh, you did a marvelous job, sir. I'm pleasantly numb and tingly all over."

"You'd better be." Chuck kissed her forehead, and tightened her against his bare chest. "Worry about it tomorrow. Sleep now."

As she fell asleep, he heard her mumble what he thought was an 'I love you'. He grinned and whispered it back to her but she was already asleep. He brushed a strand of dark brown hair from her face. She looked so peaceful. He kissed her forehead and settled in, pulling the blanket over them.

"Goodnight, Cupcake."


	11. What's Goin' On Again?

CHAPTER 12

_"__Movement in the breach. Four signatures detected." _Ridgeline's eyes flew open, Chuck groaned.

"Can't the Kaiju wait until I'm well rested?" He grumbled. "Sorry, Cupcake." He grunted as he clambered over her to the floor.

"You're not being deployed, are you?" Ridgeline asked hesitantly, trying to find her clothes.

"Since there are apparently four, I probably will be." He tossed Ridgeline her shirt before putting on one of his own. "We'll probably get help from Alaska too. Maybe even California."

_"… __codenames Octangle, Gigantosaur, Firefuel, and Nogitsune. One Category four, two Category fives, and one Category six." _The robotic female voice continued.

"Definitely going to need help from California." Chuck observed, pulling on his knee-high boots. Ridgeline breathed an, 'Oh, my God.' at the same time.

Just then, Chuck's phone booth crackled and the Marshall came on the screen.

"I need both of you to come to my office, now."

"Sir," Ridgeline began, but was not allowed to continue.

"Ridgeline just do as you're told for once." He sounded weary. Ridgeline was taken aback.

"Ease up, old man, she-" Chuck jumped to her defense.

"Both of you are lucky I allow you to share a room. Now come to my office_ now!_"

"Yes, Sir." Ridgeline mumbled. The booth fell silent.

"Ridgeline," Chuck began, sounding excited. "Why do you think he wants us there at this particular moment when four Kaiju are attacking?"

"I don't know, Chuck, he…" Her voice trailed off. It dawned on her why. "It can't be that easy."

"I guess we'll see," Chuck said, fighting a grin.

They arrived at the Marshall's office ten minutes later. Raleigh Becket and Little Rock Hansen were there as well. Ridgeline felt apprehension begin to prickle at her. She tried not to acknowledge it. In half an hour, she'd be kicking some Kaiju ass with Chuck. Nothing could beat that… Except_ maybe _nights alone with Chuck.

Ridgeline felt heat radiate within her at the thought. Definitely nights alone with Chuck.

"Dad, what's goin' on?" Chuck was the first to speak. He looked at Little Rock, then Raleigh, then back at his father.

"There's been a change of plans."

"I can see that."

"I have Little Rock and Raleigh here because Raleigh needs a new Co-Pilot. Little Rock is here because he's gonna continue fightin' with you."

Chuck let that sink in. He heard Ridgeline inhale sharply. No one spoke. Chuck glanced at Raleigh. He was staring at the floor, unblinking, unmoving. Chuck's temper rose within him, darkening like a desert summer storm.

"No. I told you I would not be deployed until Ridgeline were my co-pilot." He spoke, trying to remain calm, but he was losing the battle. And it was only a matter of time until his temper got the better of him.

"This is not a negotiation, Chuck. You _will_ continue with your brother, Ridgeline _will_ be Raleigh's new co-pilot. As the best recruit, she deserves the best pilot."

It was Chuck's turn to be taken aback. Raleigh, the best pilot? Chuck bristled, and he was sure his face was turning red. He began to _see_ red lining his vision. He drew in a breath, but Ridgeline grabbed his wrist and squeezed.

"Respectfully, Sir, I didn't come here to be Raleigh's co-pilot. Everyone in this room knows that."

"I don't care why you came here, you are here now to be Raleigh's co-pilot. And you will do so without protest or complaint. You have been given an order by your Superior. Now all of you go suit up. Ridgeline, you can use Vexine's suit. Both of you are the same size."

"Actually, we're not-" Ridgeline began, but the Marshall cut her off.

"GO!" He turned like he expected to be obeyed. But no one moved. It was Little Rock who spoke first.

"Da, I think you should let them be co-pilots." He glanced from Ridgeline, to Chuck and back at his father. "They obviously want it bad. I don't want to stand in their way." The young blonde pilot did not have an Australian accent like his father and half-brother. His accent was South African.

"No, Little Rock," Ridgeline told him quietly, so the Marshall didn't hear. "_You're_ not in my way." She inclined her head towards the Marshall.

"Da, you know I don't want to be a Pilot anymore. I've had more than my fair share, and it was a blast, but it's time to let someone else continue the fight." Little Rock continued, taking the hint.

"After this fight, son, we can talk about that. But right now, there's four Kaiju headed for Washington. We need to act now."

"If they're headed for Washington, shouldn't Alaska and California take care of them?" Chuck asked, the picture of cynicism.

"The other Marshalls and I agree this is a job for the best teams. Since Mako is out of commission, Ridgeline will be Raleigh's new co-pilot. Little Rock and Chuck will continue like you always have."

"I'm not lettin' her in the same Jaeger with Raleigh. Look what happened to Mako. I will _not_ let that happen to Ridgeline. She's safest with me." Chuck growled.

"You will do as you're told, Chuck. Or I'll permanently ground you from any future deployment." The Marshall said, voice equally threatening. Chuck almost laughed. There was no way the board would stand behind that decision. He'd saved the world too many times for him to every be released until the war is over.

If it ever _was_ over.

He was about to voice that when Ridgeline spoke.

"There's no need for that." To Chuck, she said, "I know this isn't what we wanted, but maybe if he sees how good I am with Raleigh, he'll let us have a shot. I don't want to be in a Jaeger with him anymore than you want me there but people's lives are at stake. If we're going to act, we act now."

She lowered her voice a little more, Chuck had to lean closer to hear.

"You have nothing to worry about." She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Chuck's voice was back to normal volume when he replied, "That's not what I'm worried about."

"This is all very touching," Raleigh drawled, in a way that only he could. "But we need to head out."

"I guess he's right." Little Rock agreed, and he and Raleigh began walking for the door. Chuck inclined his head toward the door for Ridgeline to follow them. Once she had her back turned, he stopped Raleigh.

"If you let anythin' happen to her, anythin' at all, I'll personally feed you to the Kaiju."

"Back off, Chuck. Nothing will happen to her."

"I swear, Raleigh, I'll skin you alive. You'd better get her back here in one piece."

"Keep your hat on. She'll be fine." With that, Raleigh walked out of the door.

"You love that girl too much." Chuck heard his father speak quietly.

"And what would _you_ possibly know about love? Six months after you got Luna killed, you were married again and the whore was two months pregnant." His father scowled at Chuck's description of his second and third wife, Chuck's step mother and Little Rock's mother. "And look what happened to her! You know _nothing_ about love."

With that, Chuck stormed out of his father's office and towards the Armory. Ridgeline waited for him a ways down the hall.

"You alright?" She asked.

Chuck didn't trust himself to speak right now, so all he could do was shake his head. His right arm wrapped around her shoulders, and together they headed towards Bay-oh- one.

* * *

Marshall Hercules Hansen watched everyone leave, feeling like he was losing control. His Superiors would have his head if they knew what he was doing, keeping those two apart. Once they found out he bid for the twins they looked forward to how they fought in a real fight, not just blowing Simulator records that had been there for years out of the water.

He just couldn't let them together. Chuck would thank him in the end… So would Ridgeline. Their little romance will end soon enough. They would be angry with him. He understood that. He'd felt angry when he found.

And Chuck would never forgive him.


	12. Vexine's Letter

CHAPTER 13

(A Week Later)

Vexine had always wondered what it would be like to love another man. But whenever she'd thought that, she quickly dismissed it. She'd never _needed_ to love another man.

Jackson was very charming, and despite his high place of authority, was also quite young, only a couple years older than herself. She found herself gazing at the twinkle in his eyes when he laughed, or the neat disarray of blonde hair on his head. After getting to know him, she found herself comparing him, unknowingly, to Raleigh – and finding that she liked Jackson _better_ than the Pilot who'd haunted her dreams for seven years. Everything about him pulled her in. And one more thing made that so, so good to Vexine.

The feeling was mutual.

Feeling better than she had in weeks, Vexine pulled out a piece of paper and her favorite pen. She began her letter,

_Dearest Ridgeline…_

_I know it's been a few weeks since I left and I'm sorry I've left you wondering this whole time. I'm stationed at the Antarctica Shatterdome headed by Jackson Viktor. _

_I want to congratulate you on the job you did with the quad attack last week. Everyone down here is talking about it, about you. Has Hercules finally come to his senses? If he doesn't want another incident like the last he'd better put you and Chuck in the same Jaeger. –giggle-_

_Rig… Jackson, is… I… I'm not sure how to say it other than just blurting it out, but… I think I'm in love with him. He's charming, very handsome and close to our age. He's patient, and gentle, but is a true leader. The people here love and respect him. The atmosphere in this dome is so much warmer than in Hong Kong, Rig. I wish you could be here with me. I miss you so much. How are things with Chuck? You two still getting cozy? Is Mako still in the Infirmory? How did Raleigh take my leaving?_

_Love Always, _

_Vexine_

* * *

HEY EVERYONE! I just wanted to leave an author's note real quick. Thank you SO MUCH for sticking with me this whole time. I know the uploading is slow, I'm a busy gal working full time and taking care of the animals here. And thank you so much for reading this far! Even tho this story doesn't have many followers, I upload still it because I enjoy writing it as much as you guys enjoy reading it. This story is my baby lmao. Fell free to continue reading, another chapter will be updated today as well as this one, so stay tuned! :D


	13. The Quad Attack

CHAPTER 14

(The Quad Attack)

Ridgeline's hands shook as the Drivesuit techs tightened the last of the bolts on her back. She shifted uncomfortably. For one the suit was too tight in the bust, shoulders, and thighs. The waist joint was also not in the right place. Vexine had a shorter trunk than she did. For the first time in her life, she was scared at the thought of fighting Kaiju. Not because of Raleigh being her new co-pilot, Raleigh was considered by many to be the best Pilot in the world. She was worried because of how ill-fitted this Drivesuit was.

Pilots needed to feel like they were naked when they wore a suit. No restrictions whatsoever. Ridgeline felt that if she moved in the wrong way, she'd break a bone. And a pilot could not afford to worry like that.

"Let's go," Raleigh said as he passed her. She followed him down the same corridor she and Chuck had gone down the night of the party. Only this time, instead of going all the way down, they took the second left into Gipsy Danger's Conn Pod.

Tendo Choi spoke to them through the wireless.

"One minute till the big drop. Thirty seconds till initiation of the Neural Handshake."

"Ridgeline," Raleigh began. "I really do care about your sister."

"You have a funny way of showing it." Ridgeline paused and looked at him for a moment, then looked away.

"I wanted to tell her I cared, but the guilt about Mako was eating me alive. I can't be with the girl I wanted to leave her for when at the very end, Mako knew the truth. It would kill her."

"It nearly killed my sister." Ridgeline tried to remain calm. The last thing they needed was for her to go into the drift in a rage. And despite his bad handling of the situation, he really was a likable guy.

"Ten seconds till initiation of the Neural Handshake." Tendo Choi's voice sounded again. "Ten. Nine. Eight."

"I never wanted any of this to happen." He said softly, so softly Ridgeline wondered if it he even knew he said it out loud.

"Don't worry about it right now, Raleigh." Ridgeline growled. "We're about to kick some Kaiju ass! If you really need to, we can talk about it once we're back, okay?"

Raleigh nodded.

They prepared themselves for the Drift, clearing their minds and stilling their bodies.

"Three. Two. One."

All at once, Ridgeline felt a cool liquidy sensation come over her. Memories flashed before her. Some of them hers and others not. Sounds echoed in her brain.

_[Raleigh's memory of when Mako thought she'd lost him, Ridgeline's memory of her and Chuck in Stinger West's Conn Pod the night of the party, Raleigh's memory of his brother being taken and the pain he felt; as well as him keeping Gypsy Danger I above water, Ridgeline's first kiss with Chuck in the hallway nitch, a series of images of Vexine that Raleigh's subconscious had stored, a series of brief memories of both their childhoods, Ridgeline and Vexine's graduating with Honors from the Academy.] _

The memories continued flowing and the cool sensation rose in temperature. Hotter, and hotter. Just when Ridgeline thought she'd burst into flames, it stopped. And their minds were one. She tried to not pay attention to that fact. Tendo Choi's voice cut through her thoughts, startling her.

"Ready for the Big Drop." Raleigh and Ridgeline agreed. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and the Conn-Pod was free-falling the 10 stories to the rest of the body. Ridgeline yelled in exhilaration, loving the feeling of her stomach shoving it's way to the chest. The feeling abruptly stopped as the gears caught the Conn-Pod and turned in in a circle, confirming the cufflink. Once the Conn-Pod was secure and helicopters were lifting them out and carrying them towards the Oregon coastline, Ridgeline felt a surge of excitement.

The world had no idea what it was about to witness. She planned to make one hell of a debut.

Amusement flooded through her briefly and she glanced over at Raleigh, knowing the feeling had come from him.

"I have the distinct feeling that you're going to put on one hell of a show today."

"You got that right! You know how long I've waited for this?"

"No longer than the rest of us, I'm sure." The man grinned briefly.

"Gipsy, your orders are to hold the miracle mile off of Oregon, copy?" Marshall Hercules Hansen's voice crackled through the speakers.

"Yes, sir." Raleigh called.

"No way! I want to fight!" Ridgeline blurted before she'd knew she'd thought it. Luckily, the Marshall had disconnected from the speaker.

"Don't follow my example, Ridgeline. Disobeying an order like that can get you killed. And trust me, with only six Jaegers deployed to fight four giant Kaiju we'll see plenty of action." Raleigh said soberly.

"Right…"

* * *

By the time Gipsy and Stryker got there, the four other Jaegers deployed by Alaska and California were in way over their heads. They were backed against the sheer Washington cliff with nowhere to run. The four Kaiju were converging on them slowly, as if they were taunting them, relishing in their victory.

The biggest one, easily 8500 tons, moved in front of the others. A massive Kaiju vaguely reminiscent of a large feline predator with a fox-like, bull-horned face and three whip-like tails.

_That one must be Nogitsune_, Ridgeline thought.

It roared at the trapped Jaegers. Even in the air, Ridgeline could feel the vibrations coming through the Conn-Pod. The helicopters released the Jaeger and it free-fell into the water.

"Gipsy Danger, ready to roll!" Raleigh shouted, as Gypsy's feet made contact with the ocean floor 100 feet below.

Then Chuck's voice crackle through the speaker.

"Stryker Eureka, down to burl and brawl!" Ridgeline grinned at the recently-created Australian slang phrase, meaning eager for a good, hard fight. Two Kaiju turned around and charged the two newcomers. The pair were ready for them though. Little Rock's voice came through the speakers this time,

"Engaging air missiles!" And the first Kaiju, a Category five resembling an Octopus; codename Octagle, fell, dead, into the depths. Outside the Conn-Pod, Ridgeline glimpsed Stryker Eureka running toward the other four Jaegers, who'd begun to fight back. The Kaiju would soon have their hands full. Ridgeline tried not to worry about Chuck.

_Worrying gets you killed, Ridgeline. Concentrate!_ She heard Raleigh's hard voice in her head.

Right. Concentrate. Ridgeline succeeded in tuning out thoughts of Chuck. The second Kaiju, a Category 4 codenamed Firefuel, a thick tree-like thing with arms that dragged behind it with giant claws and a layer of heavy body armor that walked on two legs, headed straight for them.

_Deploy the swords_, Ridgeline thought. Raleigh agreed, and he pressed the corresponding buttons on the control panel.

_"__Chain Swords deployed."_ Came the pleasant computerized voice.

Firefuel brought up both massively clawed fists, reaching for Gipsy. They deflected the claws with the Chain Swords, trying to turn around and slash the Kaiju's throat wide open, but a third Kaiju, the Category 5 codemaned Gigantosaur, resembling an Alosaurus with usable arms, barreled into them from behind. They were knocked forward into the water below.

Firefuel moved away, seeking a different opponent. Gigantosaur roared, running through the water towards them. Standing at the 'ready', they waited until the Kaiju leaped into the air for an aerial assault. They dodged the leap and pounced on it when it landed, straddling it's back underneath the waves. Using Gipsy's left arm to hold Gigantosaur's jaws in a vice lock, with the other Chain Sword, they slashed open it's throat, nearly behead the beast. The Kaiju struggled against them briefly, but soon fell dead beneath the waves.

Looking around, they saw that three of the American Jaegers had fallen victim to Nogitsune and it was running towards Stryker, who was grappling with Firefuel, trying to use the Sting Blades but it was not fast enough to make contact.

"Stryker, look out!" Ridgeline shouted. They began running towards Stryker. Ridgeline powered up Gypsy's left Plasma Caster, aimed and fired two shots at Firefuel, one hitting square in the chest, the other right in Firefuel's tree-like face. The Kaiju faltered long enough for Stryker to move in with the Sting Blades and bisect it from groin to crown.

The one remaining Kaiju, the Category 6 Nogitsune, stood on all fours in the water, it's tri-tail whipping back and forth angrily. It roared again, a sound so loud it gave Ridgeline a headache.

Stryker stood at the ready a hundred yards in front of it. Gipsy moved to her right side, getting into her fighting stance. The remaining American Jaeger, Ice Whiskey, half staggered to flank Stryker's left side. Nogitsune cocked it's horned head at Ice Whiskey.

Ridgeline knew that it would target the weaker Jaeger first. Raleigh nodded in affirmation when she glanced at him.

All the sudden, everything happened at once. Nogitsune leaped for Ice Whiskey. All four paw's claws dug into the Jaeger's light armor and pushed it back at the same time that it's jaws, with cat-like canines, severed the Conn-Pod from the body and flung it in the opposite direction toward the cliffline, exploding upon impact before the other Jaegers could even react.

Once again it roared it's fury at the two remaining Jaegers. Gipsy and Stryker deployed their Chain Swords and Sting Blades once again.

Ridgeline felt a strong resistance against her movement. It prevented her from blocking anything high on the left side.

_This can't be happening!_ Ridgeline thought in desperation.

_I'll take care of it. You do what you have to. Load the Plasmacaster! _

Ridgeline did as he suggested.

_Supercharge it!_

She didn't have time to Supercharge the Plasmacaster. In fact, she didn't even have a chance to finish loading it. Nogitsune attacked. Raleigh blocked and pushed the Kaiju back. Stryker leapt onto it's back, weighing the thing down briefly. Gipsy took the opportunity to shove the Chain Sword into it's chest. It didn't kill Nogitsune, in fact, it only seemed to make it angry. The thing roared fiercely and Ridgeline wanted to curl into a ball and scream for mercy.

_Hang in there, Ridgeline! _Raleigh shouted in her desperately. He sounded like he was in as much pain as she was. _Chuck and Little Rock can't do this without us! _

Nogitsune went quiet, but Ridgeline's ears rang and pounded painfully.

"Let's get this thing!" She heard Chuck's voice through the intercom. Strength flowed into her limbs.

"I'll supercharge the Plasmacasters. Stryker, you hold him off me long enough for me to shoot!" Ridgeline commanded.

"Right. 'Oi, you!" Chuck shouted. Stryker's sting blades came out once more, and he charged at Nogitsune. He buried the Sting Blades into it's throat, launching it up into the air. Stryker slammed it into the Cliffside, one arm jabbing repeatedly at it's chest, burying the sting blade to the wrist with each hit. The magnitude of the impact made the ground beneath the waves tremble.

Suddenly, it's triple tail grappled with Stryker's Angel Wings, lurching it forward to slam the Conn-Pod against the Cliffside. Then, he flung the limp Jaeger into the waves. Nogitsune didn't move. It was severely wounded.

Stryker did not resurface.

Ridgeline stared at the water where Stryker had fallen. And then she felt it. The white hot rage that had threatened to take hold since she found out she'd be fighting with Raleigh and not Chuck. With a scream that would have rivaled Nogitsune's, she supercharged both the left and right Plasmacasters, brushing Raleigh's resistance like it wasn't even there, and fired both at the Kaiju in rapid succession. One hit the cliffside, the other directly into the Kaiju's roaring mouth.

Ridgeline kept firing, until both clips were long empty. The whole time she was vaguely aware that Raleigh was desperately trying to tell her that the Kaiju was dead but the voice was very far away, and the rage Ridgeline felt would not let her stop until she knew it had pay for taking Chuck from her. Only when Nogitsune's head was pulp against the Cliffside and it's chest cavity a hollow hole did she realize what had happened. There was plasma splattered a fifty feet in both directions along the Cliffside.

Stunned, she looked at Raleigh. He just stared at her, open mouthed. Both of them jumped when Marshall Hansen's voice was deadly calm in the speaker.

"I want all of you back at my office within two hours."

"All of us?" Ridgeline whispered in confusion. "But Stryker's…"

"That's what I was trying to tell you, Ridgeline!" Raleigh interrupted the Marshall, exasperated.

"No, you deadhead yank. They're fine. They said they were were goin' to attempt an ambush. No need for that anymore."

"Oh." Was the only thing she could say.

"And get back to my office. NOW!" The Marshall sounded _very_ angry.

To Raleigh, she whispered softly, "Did they say that?"

"Yeah. They did."

"Move it!" The Marshall bellowed.


	14. Excuse Me, I'm Liutenant Radcliff

CHAPTER 16

"What were you thinkin'?" Hercules shouted at Ridgeline. Raleigh sat next to her, arms crossed, pouting. And Ridgeline was tired of getting yelled at, good thing too, because at that moment, the Marshall's voice dialed down. "I mean it was brilliant but extremely reckless and stupid."

Chuck and Little Rock were there as well. Little Rock sat in the chair next to Raleigh, Chuck paced a line in the floor, watching his father intently, arms folded over his chest.

"I'm not sorry, Sir." Ridgeline lifted her chin defiantly. "I thought that thing had killed Chuck."

"No, I didn't expect you would be."

"Dad, _now_ do you see why her and I need to be co-pilots?" Chuck said, irritated.

"Sir, I can't be worried about him like that again. The next time someone really _could_ die." A shiver passed through her.

The Marshall was silent for a long while. None of them dared to breathe too loudly. He had just inhaled to answer when a call beeped in on his Digital Display. The notation box said, 'Pan Pacific Defense Corps Headquarters'.

Ridgeline and Chuck glanced at each other hesitantly.

The Marshall answered the call.

"Marshal Hansen, good to see you." The Lieutenant, a handsome blonde man in his fifties, said in a deep Arizona accent.

"Lieutenant Radcliffe." Hercules nodded at his boss.

"I'm calling in regards to a disturbing complaint made anonymously about you. Involving two recent graduates named Ridgeline and Vexine Rex, and also your son Chuck, and Raleigh Beckett. Have them all paged to be present."

Ridgeline noted that the Marshall swallowed nervously.

"Oh, is that three of them behind you? Good. They can remain for the conversation. Bring in Ms. Vexine as well."

"Sir, if I may," Ridgeline began, but the Lieutenant cut her off.

"She is under your command, is she not? Bring her in."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Hercules seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "Vexine is not here."

"What?"

"She's not here, sir."

"Lieutenant Radcliffe, if I may," Ridgeline tried again. He begrudgingly nodded.

"Vexine is now heading under Marshall Jackson Viktor in Antarctica."

"What is she doing there? None of us approved that transfer."

"To my knowledge, she ran away, seeking another dome because," Ridgeline, involuntarily glancing at Raleigh, she didn't want to continue anymore. "she couldn't stand to be here anymore."

"And why is that? Do you know how much money I authorized to have both of you brought here? I paid good money to convince California that she was good enough to be deployed straight to Hong Kong. They wanted her bad." Corporal Radcliffe's exterior remained calm, expressionless, but Ridgeline could see his eyes were seething. California was the second best Shatterdome and those who didn't make the cut for Hong Kong were usually sent there.

"I imagine it was quite a lot, Sir."

"You bet your well-shaped behind it was!" Ridgeline's mouth popped open in shock and Chuck bristled, inhaling to speak. "Why has she left?"

"No!" Ridgeline grabbed Chuck's wrist and whispered at him fiercely, lips barely moving. "This is your dad's boss. He could discharge you."

He looked at her in annoyance, huffed once, and visibly calmed down.

"She couldn't stand the fact that Raleigh Beckett refused her as his co-pilot when Mako Mori was injured."

"_Raleigh_ refused her?" To the Marshall he spoke, tone mocking. "What kind of dome are you running, Marshall? Allowing Rangers to pick their Co-Pilots, allowing another to be transferred without our approval, this is a matter I cannot decide on my own, I am sorry.

"Mr. Beckett, what do you have to say about this?" He continued.

Raleigh looked so uncomfortable that some would consider him squirming. Ridgeline hated seeing him like that. He was too good a man to be this conflicted inside.

"It's true, Lieutenant. Mako's injury was my fault. Everyone knows that. At the moment before the shock, an image of Vexine's face had popped up in my memory. And involuntarily I latched on. Mako saw it. I'll never forget the look on her face. I couldn't face Vexine after that, knowing that because of my weakness towards her, Mako would forever be crippled."

"Mr. Beckett, your duty is not to yourself, but to your country. Your country needs your defense. Who is chosen to be your Co-Pilot is none of your concern, as long as you are drift compatible." To Marshall Hansen he said, "I want Vexine back at your dome within the week. You WILL make her and Mr. Beckett Co-Pilots. As for your son and the younger Ms. Rex, I've heard that you refuse to make them Co-Pilots. Why?"

"Both of them have a tendency to let their tempers get the better of them. I can't take the chance that they'll both lose it like Ridgeline did earlier in the evenin'."

"Now Dad, that's crossin' the line!" Chuck exploded. "I havn't lost my temper like that since I was in the Academy!"

Ridgeline exhaled in a rush. _There it is. That's it. _ But something else nagged at her. Marshall Hansen was lying.

Lieutenant Radcliffe brushed Chuck off.

"Now Hercules, you and I both know that that is not the reason why you have kept them apart. You see yourself and your first wife in them." The Marshall's ears redden and he looked down. Ridgeline's heart quickened uncomfortably. That still wasn't the real reason! The Lieutenant continued, addressing the Marshall, "And you don't want your son in the same boat you found yourself in after she died. We need them as Co-Pilots, Herc." The Liutenant's harsh tone softened a bit.

"You see the incident with Ridgeline tonight as a liability, but look at what she did! Taking full control over a Jaeger like that without any consequences to the neural function is a miracle. The Kaiju never stood a chance against her. I want her and Mr. Hansen to have three trial runs within the week. If all are successful, give them Stinger West. Per _your_ request, I authorized an astronomical amount to have that Jaeger brought to Hong Kong, and to my knowledge, you have not deployed it yet?"

"No, Sir."

"Hercules, one friend to another, give these kids the chance they deserve. Your letting your feelings get in the way of Duty. You know what happens when Marshalls let that happen. Don't make me do that to you, Herc. As for the other matter regarding Vexine, the PPDC and I will deliberate and get back to you within 72 hours."

The screen went blank. No one spoke. The Marshall's face gave no hint to what he may have been feeling. Neither did his voice when he spoke.

He made a call on the Digital Display. "Tendo, come up to my office. Yes, now. Yes, I know how late it is. Just get up here."

Everyone sat in silence.

When Tendo arrived looking tired and loaded, the Marshall wasted no time. "Tendo I need you to schedule three trial runs this week for Chuck and Ridgeline."

"You need wha'? Wow. Um, sure I can take care of that." He slurred his words together.

"Get her a Drivesuit fitted properly tomorrow. Also have Stinger West primed for her first deployment. That is all."

"You couldn't have told me that over the phone?" Tendo grumbled as he glanced at Ridgeline on his way out. She smiled at him sympathetically.

"Alright, everyone get a good rest tonight. Tomorrow starts early." They all knew a dismissal when they were given one so they filed out of the door.

Raleigh looked extremely distressed when he brushed past her and Chuck down the hallway. "Looks like you two get your way after all. I'm not looking forward to when Vex comes back."

"If she does. She may request to remain there permanently. You really did a number on her, Raleigh. She likes the Marshall there, so I know she won't be happy being forced to come back here. Unless Hercules and Marshall Viktor switch places. Which I know they won't."

"Wait. Marshall Viktor, you said?"

"Yeah. Do you know him?"

"Yeah… he's my youngest cousin." Raleigh looked so distressed by the time they finished talking, Ridgeline wanted to hug the poor guy.

"Well, I guess it's a small world." Ridgeline said to Chuck once they got back to his room.

"I guess so."

"Is everything ok?" Ridgeline ventured. "You've been quiet tonight."

"Yeah. Fine." He chewed over his words for a moment, then continued. "I'm just a little rattled."

He sat down on the cot. Ridgeline sat on her heels behind him, a knee resting on the cot on either side of Chuck's hips.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh," Ridgeline hushed and lifted his shirt off.

"Ridgeline, really-"

"Shut up, Chuck." Ridgeline scolded good-naturedly, and began to knead and squeeze at the giant muscles above his collarbones. Chuck's head dropped, and Ridgeline grinned in satisfaction when goose bumps rose on his skin. She moved onto the corded muscles on his back, and he groaned in contentment. Once she stopped, she hugged him around the middle and planted a kiss on his shoulder.

He got up and stretched luxuriously, feeling light headed and sleepy. "God _damn_, Ridgeline. I didn't know you could do that." He turned out all the lights, and laid down on the cot once again.

"I'm glad you're here." He kissed her softly.

"Me too."

A while later, Chuck was half-asleep with Ridgeline on his chest. She sighed in a moment of pure happiness.

"I love you." She kissed his hairy chest and told him that she loved him, too. _Much more than I should__._ At that moment, a disturbing thought occurred to her.

If he _did_ die in this war, and Ridgeline were left alone, she would never recover. In fact, she knew she'd want to follow him not long after. Not because she'd off herself, but because she'd have no more will to live. Not even her sister could keep her here when the only man she'd ever loved was gone.

Tears prickled in her eyes. She sniffled, trying to hide it, but Chuck noticed anyway.

Almost like he'd read her mind, he drug her down to the sheets next to him and wrapped his arms around her tightly, letting her know he was not going anywhere. Not tonight at least.

"I'm not dead, Rig. Listen. That's my girl." Her breathing calmed as she heard the steady beating of his heart. "Death is not the end, you know. It's a whole 'nother adventure. One without Kaiju and bad things."

"But I would be alone." She sniffed again.

"No, Cupcake, you wouldn't. You would always be able to find me in the drift. Think of this moment, right here. Listen to my words. Feel what we have. That will nevuh leave us."

"Chuck,"

"No, just listen. I'm not leavin' you. I'm not going to die."

Ridgeline yawned and mumbled tiredly, "Forever." And fell asleep that night to the sound of Chuck's strong heartbeat. Oh, how she desperately loved this man. Needed him to touch her always. Needed nights like this where the only thing they knew was each other. The world may be falling to pieces, but at least the one thing that mattered most to Ridgeline would always be there.

Always.


	15. Ridgeline's Missing

CHAPTER 15

Ridgeline re-read Vexine's letter, feeling at peace for the first time in weeks. Vexine's words comforted her and eased her worry. She'd have to ask Chuck about this so-called, Marshall Viktor. Any man who could take Vexine's mind off of Raleigh was worth his weight in gold.

Putting the letter on the bed side table, she reached to the floor to scratch Max's wrinkly head. The old bulldog sighed and licked her hand. She continued petting him and surveyed the room. She'd be moving in here officially three days from now. Most of her stuff was here already. Chuck had put in the request and a double cot would be delivered tomorrow. And for that she was very glad. This little twin sized cot got very cramped when she stayed over. And as much as her skin loved when Chuck's skin rest against it, her body would love to stretch out every once in a while. And despite the Marshall's disapproval, she stayed here anywhere between four and six days out of the week. And on nights where she slept alone, she didn't get a single wink of good sleep.

Her trial runs with Chuck had gone flawlessly. Everything was set for them to be deployed. Her new Drivesuit was a lovely dark-hued purple, and fit perfectly. Chuck had also been fitted for a new Drivesuit. It was a rich hunter's green, matching Stinger West's armor.

Ridgeline began thinking of the Marshall and his new probationary period. Vexine was supposed to arrive tomorrow. Ridgeline knew she would be most unhappy here. She'd come to care deeply for the young blonde Marshall in Antarctica. Ridgeline didn't have the guts to tell her who he was related to, however.

She also needed to apologize to Hercules. Not only was he her Superior officer, but also her father-in-law, and the last time they'd spoke she's guilt-tripped him about how he treats Chuck and that he should try to be a better father while he had the chance. Not that Chuck had asked her to marry him, but she knew he would one day. She decided to go to his office now, while the idea was still fresh on her mind. No harm done, she thought.

But she never made it to the Marshall's office.

* * *

Chuck arrived at his room late that evening.

"You know, I bet there's a priest or something to marry us on this dome somewhere." Chuck called. He'd been expecting a squeak of excitement and a forceful tackling to the floor, but there was nothing.

Chuck's brow furrowed. He searched his room, and the gym behind it. She wasn't here.

He checked her room and also all three mess halls. She wasn't there either. He jogged to Raleigh's room and banged on the iron door. Raleigh opened it not long after.

"Jesus, Chuck, what-"

Chuck interrupted him. "Is Ridgeline here?"

"What? No, of course not. Why would she be here?" Raleigh looked confused.

"I can't find 'uh."

"Was she at dinner?" Raleigh asked.

"No. I figured she'd taken a nap and had slept late." Chuck's voice laced with worry.

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere, Chuck." Raleigh said matter-of-factly.

"You're a big help." Chuck said, and turned around to search the dome's exercise rooms. She wasn't there either.

A thought occurred to him then, a dark one. He ran across into the lesser wing and pounded on Galveston's iron door. No answer there either.

_Son of a bitch!_ Chuck worried. _The hell could she be?_

On his way to his father's office, he ran into Peter Bishop, Galveston's Co-Pilot.

"Petuh, have you seen Galveston?"

The man regarded him carefully. "No. Not since this morning at breakfast."

Chuck's hand rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"You ok, Chuck?"

"No, I am not okay!" Chuck exploded. "Ridgeline and Galveston are missin' and no one has seen either of them since this mornin'!"

"Welp, sounds like they'd like to be alone for a while. Rough catch bruh." Peter began walking away.

"Don't you walk away from me." Chuck growled, grabbing Peter's arm and turning him around. "You know where Galveston is."

"No, I don't. I'm not his keeper. I don't even like the guy. If you ask me he's a complete ass."

"Petuh, I have good reason to believe that he's kidnapped Ridgeline. Now where would he have taken her?"

"What? I know that the kid's got it bad for your girl but he wouldn't do anything that drastic. But if he did," Peter gave him a hard stare. "the first place I'd look is the first place you and her had sex."

"No one knows that but us." Chuck said, unable to hide his surprise.

"You'd be surprised with what that kid knows about both of you."

"_I'm_ an ass. Why are you helping me?" Chuck asked.

"Because I like Ridgeline and despite your reputation for always having a bad attitude, I respect you for everything you've sacrificed for the world."

"Oh. Erm, thanks."

"Don't mention it." Peter began walking away again. "And if you _do_ find them, give that kid a royal Australian ass-kicking for me."

"He'll be lucky if I let him live."

Peter laughed. Chuck turned abruptly, and began jogging to the Conn-Pod Corridor. He slammed open the door, eyes darting around the Pod, expecting entirely to see them. All he found was a note, taped to the wall where he'd braced himself to keep his legs from buckling the night of the party.

Chuck read the note, anger threatening to boil over.

_Thought she'd be here, eh? You'll never see her again._

Anger seared through him. How did Galveston know of this? He needed help. And only two people on the entire dome might help him.

* * *

Ridgeline groaned loudly as she tried to sit up. Her head throbbed, and her hair felt sticky and stiff. Her whole body shook.

"I see you're awake. Finally. Took you long enough."

Ridgeline looked around the darkened room in confusion. She was in an abandoned anti-Kaiju bunker, the kind used years ago to hold a large number of people from harm's way. Only these rooms were found obsolete when Otachi broke into one to get to Newton Geizsler. Galveston stood in a corner near the door.

"What do you want with me." Ridgeline asked, sounding more like a tired statement rather than a question.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you to stop seeing Chuck."

"Not gonna happen, Gal." Ridgeline wobbled to her feet, walking towards the door. "So I'll just let myself out."

"I don't think so." Galveston blocked her.

"Get out of my way." Ridgeline spoke through clenched teeth, punctuating each word.

"Make me."

"You know I can, Galveston. Easily. Move." Ridgeline's voice lowered lethally.

"Not like this, you can't. It takes all your strength to just to stay upright."

"You know when Chuck finds me, he'll kill you." Ridgeline said matter-of-factly. "You know the real kick in the pants? I'll help him do it."

"Such words from you! But Chuck will never find you. No one will. This place has been abandoned for years." Galveston said, smug and extremely pleased with himself.

Ridgeline glared at the little peacock. Fed up with his attitude, she punched him, as hard as she could at an upward angle right in the nose. She heard the crunch of bone as, once again, she broke his nose. He howled in pain and collapsed. Ridgeline bolted, stumbling towards the door, and pulled it open.

* * *

Chuck stood in his father's room half an hour earlier. He showed the note to the Marshall, then Raleigh, and also Peter Bishop, who'd been ordered to help in any way he could by Chuck's father.

The Marshall spoke first. "Petuh, Galveston is _your_ co-pilot. You must have seen this coming."

"Like I already told Chuck, I had no idea."

"You know Galveston. You've been inside his head. You must have known he'd do somethin' like this!" Chuck raged.

"Peter, listen. Galveston is in need of some serious therapy. We all know that." Raleigh looked at each of them. "But sitting here arguing isn't going to find her. We need a plan."

"What do you think we're trying to do heeyuh?" Chuck yelled. "We can't make a plan without any information!"

"Chuck, take it down a notch." The Marshall said. He glared at his father. "But both of you are right. We need to know where he would have gone. And Petuh is the only one who can tell us. As your residing Marshall, I order you to tell us anything you know about Galveston's plans to kidnap Ridgeline. Now."

"And if I don't?" Peter asked, looking pale and shifty.

"I'll discharge you before you can blink. Another graduate class is coming up in a month and we have plenty of pilots to handle the work before then."

"Great," Peter said, rubbing a hand over his forehead. "Fine! Fine, I'll tell you. But if Galveston kills me for this my blood is on all you's hands."

"And if Ridgeline dies," Chuck said, deceptively calm. "her blood is on _your_ hands and I'll personally make you pay for it. Do you understand?"

Peter's eyes widened, and he nodded curtly.

"Speak." Chuck commanded coldly.

Peter launched into his tale.

"I knew Galveston was crazy the moment we had our first trial run. I didn't say anything because one, I knew he'd kill me, and two, who would believe me? Somehow he made it through all the cuts at the Academy. And all this time, all through the academy, he's had it bad for Ridgeline. Long before the two of you even met." He gestured to Chuck. "He feels angry and betrayed. He wants to make her feel all the pain and rage he felt when he found out about the two of you.

"He's taking her to an old abandoned anti-Kaiju bunker in the city."

"Do you know which one?" Hercules asked.

"No. But at the same time he thought that, he thought of Otachi."


	16. Sometimes, Shit Just Happens

CHAPTER 17

Ridgeline's vision remained blurry as she stumbled down the hall. Her head ached something fierce. Had Galveston hit her with something? Ridgeline's memories after she left Chuck's room were extremely vague at best. The lights flickered dimly in this hallway, and Ridgeline could still hear Galveston's moaning.

_What a baby,_ Ridgeline scoffed. But suddenly, the moaning stopped, and Ridgeline heard stumbling bootfalls on the pavement. _I take it back!_ Ridgeline thought, terror lacing through her again. Ridgeline herself began jogging. More like, shuffling along quickly, but to Ridgeline it felt like a run. Her head screamed in protest to the rough movement.

"Ridgeline," Gal called, voice raspy. "just come back and I'll forget you did that. Come back and we can start over! Please, come back. RIDGELINE!" He actually sounded like he was crying! Ridgeline hurried along the hall, ducking into another room, and searched it for any viable weapon. The only thing she found was an old rusty pipe hanging off the wall.

With dry humor Ridgeline thought, _This guy really does not have good luck with pipes,_ and ducked behind the door.

The bootfalls stopped as a shadow loomed across the threshold. Ridgeline swallowed, and braced herself for the attack and had to fight hard to keep her vision clear. A boot lifted across the threshold. Ridgeline didn't wait any longer. Screaming like a banshee, she launched herself at the doorframe. A large hand caught the pipe easily, lurching it from her grasp and throwing it to the floor.

_This is the end, I'm sorry, Chuck, _she thought as another arm caught hers and twirled her against the body. The hand that threw the pipe clamped over her mouth to muffle the scream.

"Shh! Ridgeline," Chuck's voice broke through the panic in her brain. "It's me, it's me!"

Ridgeline stopped screaming and whipped around to look at him. The motion caused another wave of dizziness and she stumbled. Two big arms steadied her.

"Easy, Rig." Ridgeline's brain cleared for a moment and she was able to see his face clearly. It really was him! And he looked so angry, but, to Ridgeline she'd never seen anything so beautiful. The corners of her lips lifted in a little smile as she gazed at him, wide-eyed. Blackness overtook her then, and she fell into a soft pit of nothingness.

* * *

_Galveston is going to die. Galveston is going to die. GALVESTON FUCKING DIES!_

That was the only thought on Chuck's mine as he carried Ridgeline down the dilapidated hall. She looked awful. Her normally bright grey eyes were red and one was swollen shut. Her normally long and straight dark brunette hair was a tangled, bloody mess and she had a lump on her temple the width of a soft ball and, _Th__at motherfucker was going to pay for what he'd done to Ridgeline if it was the last thing Chuck did. _ He pushed the giant metal door open with the back of his left shoulder into the ruins of the Bone Slums. The wind kicked up debris and everyone stopped what they were doing and gaped at him. Someone was smart enough to have a gurney ready. He set Ridgeline on it and kissed her forehead, whispered in her ear promises of vengeance.

He moved quickly then, seeming to have the wrath of a hurricane within him. He grabbing a bent and jagged three-inch metal pipe and ducked inside the bunker once more. Silently he'd methodically but quickly searched all the remaining bunkers along the row. He'd caught sight of Galveston disappearing into the last room and raced towards it.

Galveston knew he was coming. He'd waited behind the door and when Chuck appeared, he'd seen an upcoming fist flying towards his face. He blocked it and grabbed Galveston's wrist and twisted the boy nose-first into the door. Galveston had seemed crazed, not even human as he flung himself at Chuck for the next attack. Chuck saw the knife just in time and jumped back just in time to avoid serious injury, but it had still left a nasty scratch that stung harshly.

Things moved quickly after that. Chuck swung the pipe with such speed it seemed a blur. Galveston had ducked to avoid the fatal blow to the temple but it caught his shoulder instead and Chuck heard the collarbone snap. Galveston threw the knife with his good arm and very poor aim at Chuck and he'd avoided it easily. He picked up the to finish what he'd come here to do, but Galveston had taken off. And despite his best efforts, Chuck had not been able to find the little shit after that. He'd shouted curses to Galveston then, warning that if he ever went near him or Ridgeline again, Chuck would be the last thing he'd see.

On the way back to the Shatterdome, Chuck stayed by Ridgeline's side, willing her to wake up. He'd never believed in God, a real God wouldn't allow such bad shit to happen to his world, but that night he prayed like he'd never prayed before. Pleading, begging; he could _not_ lose her!

* * *

Chuck, Marshall Hansen, and Raleigh Becket stood in Ridgeline's Infirmary room two days later. They whispered fiercely at each other while Ridgeline slept soundly.

"Dad, I don't want that damned yank to be within a hundred kilometers of Ridgeline! And he _will_ try something like that again, trust me on that!"

The Marshall looked skeptically at his son. Raleigh couldn't believe that the Marshall was not taking this seriously! After Chuck had found Galveston, he'd disappeared and no one had heard from him since.

"Marshall, I agree with Chuck." Raleigh put in, glancing between them and folding his arms across his chest. "Galveston is crazy and he wants Ridgeline. He needs to be found and deported back to California from the program before anything else happens."

The Marshall turned to Ridgeline's sleeping form on the bed and said quietly, almost sadly,

"I hate it when you two gang up on me."

"Well you obviously need it if you think Galveston won't try again!" Chuck shouted.

"I'll get Security on it. If he's in the city, we should know be mornin'."

"Damn straight you will! It's the least you can do." Chuck growled at his father.

The Marshall glared at his son, but didn't say anything. Instead, he walked from the room with another sad look at Ridgeline.

"What was that about?" Raleigh asked Chuck.

"No idea. But whatevuh that look was for, I don't like it at all."

Silence lapsed between them. Staring at Ridgeline, Chuck asked Raleigh quietly,

"How's Mako farin'?"

Raleigh looked at him in brief confusion. It was no secret that Chuck didn't like the woman.

"Not good." He responded hesitantly. "When she wakes up, her eyes just stare blankly at the ceiling. No one can get her to focus on anything."

"Not even you?"

Raleigh shook his head. "It's like she's an animal. Unable to communicate with no idea of self."

Chuck inclined his head in an 'Ah, I understand' motion.

"Raleigh," Chuck began, but Raleigh cut him off.

"Ridgeline'll be fine, Chuck. It was just a concussion. In a month, she'll be back to normal."

"Concussions have killed people before, Raleigh. Nothin'll be normal again." He said darkly.

"No," Raleigh turned to look at Ridgeline. "I don't suppose they will."

Another moment of silence passed between them.

"I'm going to kill him."

"I don't see how any other option would work permanently. How did that kid manage to fool not just one, but ALL of the cuts at the academy?"

"I think they'll be doing some serious re-vamping after this whole things done."

"They definitely need to after that psychopath. You know, Chuck, I'm glad you have her. Your temper is a lot less... prominent with her around."

Chuck glared at Raleigh for a moment.

"If I've learned one thing about you all these years, Chuck, it's that I would not want to be your enemy. When you're angry, everyone flees. Far, far away."

Chuck grinned, amused. "You know how stupid that sounded, mate?"

"Gah, whatever." Raleigh grinned to himself. His eyes lifted to the Infirmary bed when he heard a soft groan. Ridgeline was waking up. Chuck straightened. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Raleigh, you should know that Vexine is expected back this afternoon." Chuck said, as Raleigh turned to leave.

Raleigh felt like a ton of bricks dropped into his shoulders.

"Oh, Right…"

"Do it right this time, yeah?" Chuck looked at him pointedly. "I'd be real pissed if you passed that girl up twice."

Raleigh couldn't respond to that. As he walked down the hallway to him room, he paused, looking inside the door caddy corner from his. It was open, and Vexine's back was turned as she unpacked her duffle bag. He felt the familiar pang against his chest that happened whenever he saw her.

He'd do it right, this time. That was for damn sure. Mako would never recover, he knew that now. And Vexine had been so good to him before. It was probably too late for him now, but he wouldn't give up without one hell of a fight.

But then he remembered.

Vexine had fallen for his youngest cousin. And Raleigh knew he'd never be able to compete with Jackson Viktor's calm and confident charm.

One more thing popped into his mind as he tore his eyes from Vexine and continued to his room.

She probably hated him for what he'd done. And the biggest kick in the ass about that was, he'd completely understand if she wanted nothing more to do with him.

* * *

"Hey, Cupcake," Chuck said softly, sitting next to her on the hospital bed, wincing briefly at the scratch on his lower abdomen, which had required seventeen sutures.

"Chuck?" Ridgeline said groggily, trying to push herself into a sitting position, but Chuck gently held her shoulder down.

"No, stay down. You have a concussion." She stopped trying to push his hand off.

"I have a what? What happened?" Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"You..." Chuck struggled with that to say to her. He didn't want to alarm her. "You, blacked out." Chuck told her slowly.

"Blacked out? Why... Galveston. It was Galveston!" She tried to sit up again, more forcefully this time. "He-"

"Quit trying to sit, Rig. You'll make yourself dizzy." Chuck pushed her down again. "And yes, he... kidnapped... you." Chuck had to force the word out.

"What'd he hit me with?" Chuck found himself wanting to nibble on her lower lip, which had puckered out in confusion.

"A freakin' crowbar, of all things." His fingertips brushed along the bandage on her temple.

"A crowbar... no wonder. He... he told me that he wanted us to, to-"

"Shh, it's alright. He's not gettin' within ten miles of you again. Try and get some rest, I need to find the doc."

"No, Chuck, don't leave." She asked, gripping his forearm, grey eyes pleading and starting to loose focus. "At least wait until I fall asleep."

"Sure." He said. She made room for him on the twin-sized mattress and he scooted in behind her, facing the door. Ridgeline drifted off within seconds, but Chuck didn't want to move. He wanted to stay right here and make sure that lunatic yank didn't come back and finish the job. He'd just begun to drift off when the door opened abruptly. He lifted his head to see the blonde Australian nurse walk in. When she looked up from her clip board, she stopped and her eyes widened.

She tried to recover but she stumbled over her next sentence. "The Doc wants to... run another test to um, check whether the uh, concussion is... getting worse, Mr. Hansen."

Jesus. The woman still had feelings for him. He smoothly slid to the floor without disturbing Ridgeline. He nodded his head once, motioning to outside the room and the blonde stepped out and waited for him in the hall.

"Look, Celine,"

"No, Chuck, don't, 'Look, Celine' me. I was so good to you, don't you remember?" She looked on the verge of tears.

Of course he remembered. But that's all it had been about for him. He'd never wanted more and he'd never promised more. If she'd come to another conclusion on her own, that was her fault.

She took his silence as an answer. "They may have not been good for you but the nights I spent with you were the best night of my life. And I know all you saw in me was sex and I was okay with that because at least I still had you. With her here, I have nothing."

"It never was anything more, Celine. I made that clear." He said shortly, trying (for once in his life) to not sound like a complete insensitive ass.

"I can't help how I feel about you. There's no one else like you. And what makes it worse is that _she_," she motioned to the door. "knows that. She loves you, Chuck, it's so obvious for everyone to see and it's also obvious that you feel the exact same way and even after all this time I wish you'd loved me, even a little, and," Celine paused. Her voice had escalated in pitch and speed. Slowly and with her voice back under control, she continued. "And I just wanted to say that I'm glad you have her. A girl who knows exactly what she has and wouldn't trade it for the world." Two fat tears spilled over and down her cheeks. "And I'm not stupid, I just, I guess what I wanted to say was that I see what she is to you and I'm glad you found that. I... just wish it had been me."

Chuck didn't know what to say. He wasn't good when women got 'weepy'. So he just stood there awkwardly.

"Anyway," the blonde said, and sniffled. "take care, Chuck." She took his hand and squeezed once then let go and practically ran from the hall. Chuck stood there for a moment, puzzled, then ducked back into Ridgeline's room, troubled. He didn't know what to make of what just happened. The doc walked in not long after.

"What's the damage, doc?" Chuck asked the older grey-haired man.

"Not good, but it could be worse. She'll be fine in a few weeks with plenty of rest and no deployment."

Chuck nodded, relieved.

"She's lucky, Chuck. That hit could certainly have done much worse damage. Her head is tough."

"Listen, I'm not great at these things, but I just wanted to say thanks. For everything." Chuck said, trying to sound like he wasn't choking and trying to not get worked up at the thought that in different circumstances, Ridgeline could be dead right now.

"You're welcome you crazy Aussie." The doc looked at him kindly. "It's all I can do since you Jaeger pilots make it a habit of saving the world all the time."

Chuck was taken aback for a moment. Not once had anyone thanked him for what he'd dedicated his life doing. He didn't know what to make of it so he just nodded, trying to not get chocked up. What was wrong with him tonight?! The doc left and Chuck went back to Ridgeline, lying behind her once again, one arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him, the other replaced her pillow with his bicep. His forehead rested against her shoulder and he breathed in her familiar scent and then the tears began, and they rolled, one after the other, silently from his eyes to the pillow.

Ridgeline was alive. She would be alright.

_And Galveston still had to die. _


	17. Vexine's Having Issues

CHAPTER 18

Vexine Rex sat on her single cot in her new room at the Hong Kong Shatterdome. All the old feelings of hurt, anger, and betrayal came flooding back to her, especially when she found out her room was caddy-corner from Raleigh's. In her brief but wonderful time in Antarctica, she'd forgotten those feelings entirely. Jackson Viktor was warm and inviting, patient, and he never faltered. He had a calm but confident heir about him that made others want to obey without question.

Everyone in Antarctica loved him and considered themselves the luckiest people in the PPDC to serve under such a man. Vexine considered herself equally lucky to have caught his eye. They'd said goodbye, of course. And he did say he'd visit her whenever he got the chance, or would get her approval to visit him, but that didn't make up for the fact that she was now _forced_ to be Co-Pilots with Raleigh Becket.

She remembered the first day the snowstorm had cleared up and the blue sky had shown for the first time in a week. They'd gone outside and taken a walk which turned into a huge snowball fight with twenty seven other people living on the dome. Vexine had never had so much fun.

Yes, she would miss her Antarctic Marshall terribly.

But, she would never admit it to herself that even though Jackson was desirable in every way, even though he treated her like a queen, there was always something missing.

Two months ago she'd have killed for the opportunity to be Co-Pilots with Raleigh Beckett, but now, all she wanted was to go back and serve under Jackson. Marshall Hansen was great, but he didn't have the authoritative aura like Jackson. And as far as she was concerned, Marshall Hansen had lost all credibility in her eyes when he'd allowed Raleigh to make his own decision about Co-Pilots and how he treated Chuck and Ridgeline.

An hour after her arrival back to Hong Kong, Vexine heard Ridgeline was in the infirmary. Her younger twin was awake watching a recap of the latest Kaiju landing in Italy and how the new Mark 6 Jeager, Crimson Ferrari, had defeated the thing with ease.

"Ridgeline Rex, you need to stop getting ending up in the Infirmary!" Vexine mock-yelled at her sister

"Vex, I can't believe you're back!" Her face lit up, but then her smile disappeared. "I'm so sorry."

"It is what it is, Rig." Vexine sighed, sitting on the bed. "It's not like I'll never see Jackson again."

"I know that, but Raleigh…" Ridgeline trailed off. "...feels terrible, you know."

"He should." Vexine whispered. She did not want to know that.

She looked at her twin and realized that Ridgeline wasn't telling her everything. "What else did he say?"

Ridgeline looked at her, startled. Then her expression changed, like she should have known Vexine would be able to tell that she was withholding information.

"I shouldn't, Vex. It's not important." Ridgeline began picking at her cuticle.

"Which is it? You shouldn't or it's not important?" Vexine stared at her sister expectantly.

"I shouldn't. I mean, it isn't important. Nevermind. Forget I said anything." Ridgeline glanced at her then went back to picking at the cuticle.

"Tell me, Ridgeline." Vexine said, her tone warning.

"Chuck didn't know you've been seeing Jackson," Ridgeline swallowed. "And he told Raleigh to, 'do it right this time.'."

"He did not!" Vexine groaned loudly and she collapsed on her cot. "The last thing I need is Raleigh working me over when I'm trying to hate him."

"I know, I'm sorry, Vex. I haven't told Chuck anything about-"

"Chuck was only trying to look out for me, and I appreciate that. But let's get one thing straight. Raleigh will never be to me what he was before. I'll never be able to trust him again. I _love_ Jackson."

"I know, Vex." Ridgeline stared at her for a moment, studying her face. Even to Ridgeline that phrase sounded forced. She put a comforting arm around her sister's shoulders. In that moment Vexine felt her her resolve about Raleigh beginning to fade. Vexine hated herself more in that moment than she could ever hate Raleigh.

* * *

Vexine walked the halls towards Mess Hall C two days later. She'd purposely gone down the long way to avoid walking by Raleigh's door and have him burst out wanting to talk to her. She knew her logic was flawed, because he'd be in the Mess Hall anyway, and Vexine was not ready to talk to him at all.

Chuck found her in the food line.

"Hey theh, Vex."

"Oh," Vexine looked at him, confused. She'd never heard him sound so… cheerful… before. "Hi, Chuck."

"I'm sorry about what I said to Raleigh. I thought you'd want to try gettin' back with him now that you're back. Didn't know you'd found a new chap."

"It's ok, Chuck, really. Don't worry about it."

"Sure, sure. Let me just say this though. Raleigh feels pretty bad about how things worked out. He wants a second chance. And I think you should give it to 'im. He was pretty messed up with Mako the way she is now. He knows she'll nevuh be what she was. And as a girl who is not naïve about men, you probably know that you're being pretty harsh on him."

With that, Chuck walked away and found Ridgeline, who was allowed to return to normal activity as long as it wasn't strenuous, downstairs. Vexine felt anger boiling within her, 'A girl who was not naïve about men'? What was that supposed to mean? And who did Chuck think he was, giving her relationship advice? As far as she knew, Ridgeline has been his only steady girlfriend. And for a man close to thirty, that was not something to brag about.

Vexine watched as Ridgeline gave him a stern look and glanced in Vexine's direction. Chuck shrugged and sat down. After that, Vexine's eyes involuntarily scanned the room for Raleigh's blonde hair. He wasn't there. Vexine breathed a sigh of relief. But her relief was short-lived.

An hour after dinner, a knock sounded at her door. By the knock she could tell it was Raleigh. Vexine panicked. She wasn't ready for this yet! She glanced around the room, looking for an escape before she even knew she did it.

"Vexine, I want to talk to you." Raleigh raised his voice over the door. "Vex?"

That did it. He'd lost the privilege to call her by her nickname when he'd chosen a vegetable over her. She yanked the door open and shouted at him,

"Don't you _dare_ call me that! Not after what you've done! I want nothing more to do with you outside of what is required so leave me alone!" Vexine wanted to stay angry and slam the door in his face to accent her point but after she finished, she involuntarily began hyperventilating and her eyes stung with fat tears.

The man exhaled sharply. "Jesus, Vex, I-"

"There's nothing you can say!" She shouted at him again, but at that moment, her anger vanished. She barely managed to whisper next sentence, "Just leave, Raleigh."

"No." Came his steady reply.

Vexine looked at him.

"Let me talk to you." His gentle blue gaze looked right through her.

"No," She whispered. When he reached for her she didn't have the strength to resist. Within his embrace, Vexine finally felt peace.

* * *

"Last night changes nothing." Vexine told Raleigh the next day, when they were getting ready for their trial run.

"I kinda figured that," Raleigh glanced at her. "with how you've been acting since."

"How I've been _acting_?"

"Vex, I didn't mean anything by that. You've just been... short-tempered... is all."

The Drivesuit techs fitted their breastplates and back panels together, and then the centipede that clamped in the back was tightened with air drills.

They turned to the sides and the techs began tightening their leg armor.

"You're going to see things in here," Raleigh said from behind her. "things I know you'll have a tough time dealing with. I just want to warn you so you won't chase the rabbit."

"Raleigh, I've haven't lost it like that since my third Academy drift. I promise I won't pull a Mako Mori." Vexine snapped.

It was an expression commonly used in less-civilized Pilot circles, meaning that the person drifting latches onto a certain memory and is caught running through it on any one of their first seven drifts outside of the Jaeger Academy. Mako Mori was not the first Pilot to have done so, nor the last, but her incident was the most famous example. After all, what kind of idiot runs through a memory and also manages to power up the plasmacaster in the middle of the Shatterdome?

There was silence behind her. When Vexine realized what she'd said, she was mortified.

"Raleigh, I- it just came out, I don't- I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry-"

"Whatever, Vexine." He put his helmet on and stalked out of the door. Vexine mentally kicked herself hard. Of all the expressions she could have used, she _had_ to unconsciously pick that one? Wait. Why was she kicking herself? She should be happy she jabbed him like that. He certainly deserved it!

_Well, isn't this just going to be a freaking party_. Vexine thought darkly. Surprisingly, she wasn't worried about merging minds with Raleigh more than she was of what he'd warned her about. They'd already drifted a few times before and knew how it went. But Raleigh had always withheld his thoughts from her.

Vexine didn't know if she wanted to know his innermost thoughts and secrets. What if she didn't like what she saw? More importantly, what if she _did_?

Ten minutes later, they were ready for the drift and the Big Drop. Tendo Choi's voice sounded over the wireless.

"Ten seconds till the initiation of Neural Handshake. Ten. Nine,"

"Vexine,"

"Don't. It's nothing I won't see in five seconds anyway."

"Fine."

"Three, two, one."

Vexine felt the cool liquid sensation as the drift began. It grew in temperature until she felt like she was on fire, and then they were one mind. It knocked both of them off balance for a moment, but they soon recovered.

Instantly, Vexine could see what he'd been talking about before. He held nothing back from her this time. She knew everything. The guilt over Mako, his feelings for her, and, no. No, it- Jackson? No!

Vexine felt as if her brain were screaming as she tried to remain in control over her drift. She barely made it work. She wanted nothing more in that moment than to follow that rabbit down the hole.

"You OK, Vexine?" Tendo's voice asked.

"Yeah," Vexine huffed. "I've got it, I've got it."

"Good. I'd hate to tell the Marshall you'd lost control. Marshal Hansen on deck."

_Me too._ Vexine thought.

"Gipsy, this is Marshall Hercules Hansen. I want you two to do a perimetuh sweep along the coastline, understood?"

"Yes, Sir." Raleigh said.

The Jaeger jolted as the crawler beneath began moving. Vexine's thoughts scattered. She hadn't been counting on doing an actual mission with him! Just a trial run-

"Vex, I know what you saw in there and I wish there'd been time to tell you."

"Don't even speak to me right now, Raleigh. I don't even want to know you're there."

"Ms. Rex, You're Raleigh's Co-Pilot now, and the world is counting in your protection. Behave how you want on your own time, but in Gipsy, nothing is more important to you than your Co-Pilot. Am I clear?"

Vexine was so angry she couldn't bring herself to say anything other than a curt, "Sir."

* * *

"You know, Vexine I don't understand you." Raleigh exploded at her two weeks later in the Conn-Pod hallway after another patrol. "I drift with you and I _know_ you but I don't understand you! First, you come here expecting me to leave the woman I've loved for 7 years, what's bad is that I _wanted_ to leave her! Second, once I told you I owe it to her to see if she recovers you flip out that I dared stay with her. Then you fall in love with my cousin, supposedly, never wanting to see me again and hating me and all that, NOW, I can see that you're fighting your feelings for me again, I can see that you want me, and now that I'm actually ready to be with you, you turn me down?! For once, can you just screw your head on straight and figure out what you want?!"

Vexine just stared at him, dumbfounded. Raleigh never got angry. Never! And she had no idea how to respond.

"Ok. Say nothing. You want me out of your life? Fine. Bye, Vex. The only time we'll see each other is in the drift." He began walking away.

"Raleigh, wait." Vexine's mouth spoke before she even knew she'd thought the words. Raleigh turned around.

"I'm just very confused right now." She said softly, not able to look him in the eyes.

"Well, that makes two of us!" Raleigh said.

"No, I'm confused about everything! You, Jackson, me, and now I'm having doubts about Jackson. Were my feelings for him real or were they only because he showed an interest? And you. _Why_ have I wanted so desperately to be your Co-Pilot and _why_, now that I finally have that, am I so eager to throw it away? I don't even know who I am anymore! Any why didn't you tell me that Jackson is your cousin? Why would you keep that from me?"

"I only found out about you and him the day before you came back. And you already hate me so I decided to wait until we were back on speaking terms."

"Which will be never." Vexine snapped, recovering her anger. She began to understand how Ridgeline can love her temper to much. It gave you fire.

"Come on, Vexine."

"'Come on' what?" Vexine sounded fed up with his presence.

"Stop being this way! You know why I did what I did, and I've apologized and apologized for it. Enough is enough. You're acting like a child."

"Well compared to you, I AM a child! You're what, twice my age?" Vexine yelled at him.

"This is going nowhere." Raleigh muttered to himself. His voice softened, and he took a couple steps toward her.

"Don't come any closer." Vex snarled.

Raleigh hated to see her pretty features messed up in such a foul grimace.

"Vexine, just listen. Hear me out."

She straightened, and folded her arms over her chest and cocked an eyebrow at him, body saying, 'Say what you have to say but it won't change anything'.

"Vex," Raleigh began. "I know I've been a complete ass to you in the past. I want you, Vexine. You know that. You haunt my dreams, you know that, too. And you don't hide your thoughts so I know that I haunt yours as well. Let me in. I can give you everything you need." Vexine's anger shattered at the last sentence to be replaced by a horrible throbbing ache.

Raleigh had moved closer to her during that speech. Close enough to touch.

"If you kiss me right now, will you mean it this time?" Vexine whispered, looking up at him sadly.

"Yes." Raleigh leaned forward, and Vexine leaned toward him, but the moment before their lips touched, an image of Jackson flashed through her mind. She recoiled as if she'd been slapped.

"No, I can't, don't k- Just, leave me alone!" She choked up as she ran from the room.

Raleigh sighed wearily. He didn't pretend to know what had just happened, but he suspected it had something to do with his Antarctic cousin.

* * *

Hey guys, BrawlerYukon2002 here. WOW! Explosive chapter, huh? At first I didn't really want to get too involved in the Raleigh/Vexine story, but once I got the Chuck/Ridgeline relationship established, I decided to delve into it. I'm beginning to love their story. More on it in later chapters! Reviews are love :D


	18. Familiy Drama: Part 1

CHAPTER 18

Chuck sat at his kitchen table the following morning, sipping an Australian brand black coffee watching Ridgeline sleep. He'd been on edge ever since the fight with the four Kaiju three weeks ago. Not because he almost died, but because of Ridgeline's reaction. That was a seriously dangerous stunt she pulled. _She_ could have died. And how would _he_ be if she died?

He'd been a little distant toward her and she'd noticed right away. He didn't know how to tell her what he thought about it. Maybe his dad was right. Maybe he _did_ love her too much. Should he break it off for a while? He smirked to himself bitterly. No. There was no way he'd be able to leave her. He just needed some time to think. Chuck's eyes were drawn to movement across the room.

Ridgeline inhaled sharply, a hand reaching his empty spot on the cot.

"I'm right here, Cupcake." He said softly.

She turned around and relaxed when she saw him. "I'd thought you'd left without saying bye." She came over to him and kissed his neck. "Good morning." And she went over to the coffee pot and poured herself a mug and added three heaping spoonful's of sugar.

"G' Mornin'."

"I had a dream last night." Ridgeline said after a few moments of silence. "Galveston took me again. And then killed you.."

Chuck glanced at her in alarm. "Jesus, Ridgeline. That's not something I'd like to talk about."

"Yeah, it was bad."

Chuck raised his eyebrow at her. "Did you get him back?"

"No. He made me watch as you died. The last thing I saw before I woke was the life leaving your eyes."

"Jesus." He repeated.

"Yeah. Scared me so bad I had to make sure you were still alive. Chuck," Ridgeline began. "are you sure Galveston won't get in here again?"

Chuck sighed heavily. "No. I'm not sure."

Ridgeline stared at him.

"Dad refuses to believe that Galveston will try again. I don't know if he's just being stubborn with me or if he really thinks Galveston's goin' to leave us alone."

"So he could still be in the city."

"He could be anywhere, Ridgeline."

"That's comforting." She took a sip of coffee and closed her eyes. "You make the best coffee."

Chuck grinned slightly, amused. On a more serious note, he added, "He _will_ be back. And you need to be ready when he does."

"What do you mean? I was the best fighter in my class."

"The best technical fighter, yes. But take it from someone who grew up fighting, you need to know the dirty tricks to gain the upper hand."

"Chuck. No one was able to beat me. Not once. And they all fought dirty. Including Galveston"

"He did beat you, tho."

"I wasn't expecting-" Chuck cut her off.

"Exactly. You need to be alert every waking and sleeping moment."

Ridgeline just looked at him, her expression was one of being completely _un_thrilled. If he knew her at all, she prided her ability to fight clean and win every time very highly.

"So I'm going to teach you every dirty trick in the book. And trust me when I say I know 'em all."

Ridgeline huffed. "If it helps me against Galveston, I guess I shouldn't complain, right?"

"Right." He winked at her as he got up and rinsed his mug out. He inhaled in surprise when he felt cool fingers running up his back to massage his shoulders. He groaned at the borderline of pain and pleasure. Chills covered his skin.

"I know you've been tense and distant the past few weeks and if you think I should learn to fight like you say, I'll do it on one condition." He turned around to look at her curiously.

"I can get a quickie before we head down to breakfast."

Chuck laughed. "Always, Cupcake." And he picked her up and set her on the counter, her knees gripped his waist and she moaned loudly in delight as their bodies joined.

_What a fantastic way to start the day._ Chuck thought to himself, and after that, he focused only on his girl.

* * *

Later that morning, Chuck, Ridgeline, and Little Rock were summoned to the Marshall's office. Little Rock looked hopeful when they both walked in.

"Take a seat." The Marshall commanded. "Now you may have guessed why I asked the three of you up here."

"Yes, Da." Little Rock said. The Marshall nodded toward his youngest son, then looked back at his oldest son and Ridgeline "Now that the two of you are going to be co-pilots now-"

_You mean since you were _forced_ to make us Co-Pilots. _Ridgeline thought.

"-I need to release Little Rock from duty."

"You what? Dad there's other areas we need him in. You can't just release him entirely." Chuck protested.

"I can, Chuck. And that's exactly what I intend on doing."

Ridgeline furrowed her brow. Didn't this go beyond the realm of professional courtesy? The word that popped up in her mind was, _favoritism_.

"You wouldn't do this for me if I asked." Chuck sneered. "All you'd say was 'you have a duty to your people, you're too good a pilot to be released, we need you in this war, blah blah.' Now, everyone in this room knows that this is borderin' on favoritism. With Galveston gone, Peter needs a new Co-Pilot. You have one right there." Chuck pointed at Little Rock.

Little Rock just stared at his brother, with a sad expression on his face. Ridgeline knew that Chuck was not the easiest male to get along with and combined with Chuck's opinions about their Dad and favoritism, not to mention their two different mothers, outside of Jaegering, she guessed he and Chuck must have a pretty rocky relationship.

"Chuck, I didn't ask for your opinion. I've made my decision and this is it. Little Rock is too young to have run so many missions. If he wants to come back in the future, he can do so."

Ridgeline knew she'd have to have a talk with the Marshall about the whole favoritism thing. And what his giant issue was with Chuck.

"Too young? I was only two years older than him when I became a Pilot! Ridgeline is only two years older than him herself! I've heard enough of this shit."

With that, he stormed out of the room.

"I knew he'd take it well." Hercules sighed heavily and sat down. "Ridgeline, I need you to sign on this paper heeyuh. It makes everything official about the two of you being Co-Pilots. And if you could get Chuck to sign as well, I'd greatly appreciate it."

"Yessir ." Ridgeline glanced at Little Rock. He shrugged his shoulders and glanced toward the door silently saying, 'I have no idea where that came from.' And he walked out as well.

"Sir, I believe we need to talk." Ridgeline said, tone careful.

"About?"

Ridgeline hesitated, then said cautiously, "Chuck."

"Oh. Well, out with it then."

"Why do you treat him the way you do?"

"To be frank, that isn't your business." The Marshall glanced at her briefly before turning back to the paperwork.

"It is." Ridgeline insisted. "As my future father-in-law, I have a right to know why you treat him so lousy."

"My future _what_? Has Chuck asked you?" She had his attention now.

"No, but it's only a matter of time." Ridgeline took in the shocked expression and then continued. "Little Rock is your youngest son, and you want to protect him from harm. I get that. But what about Chuck? He's your _firstborn_ son, and you should-"

"Okay, just stop. Stop. You know nothin' of where I came from and you have no right to question me."

_Ohh, I must have touched a sore spot._

"Look, Marshall, I know that he had it rough growing up, and the only thing he knew was the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. But he was also your_ son._ I don't understand how you can treat him like he means nothing to you."

"Of course you can't. You love him."

"Don't you?" Ridgeline asked in disbelief.

"Of course I do, Ridgeline. But we've never exactly seen eye to eye. I was a rotten fathuh when he was a kid and when Little Rock was born, I felt like I'd been given a chance to do things right."

"I get that, Sir." Ridgeline said agreeably. "But look what it's doing to Chuck. He thinks you favor Little Rock over him."

"Chuck is my first son. Nothin'll change that, but I failed him and _nothing_ can change _that_."

Ridgeline had had enough of his excuses. She got up and spoke to Hercules, trying (and failing) to rein in her temper. "You may have failed him, but you have the opportunity to make it up. You'd think that you'd want to take advantage of that. And this thing with Little Rock today? - Chuck's right, by the way. We need him elsewhere- Is only making things worse." She leaned forward a bit, so she knew he was listening. "And since the Board is already watching you, I'd be very careful about any decisions you make in the future."

She turned around and walked out of the office. Chuck stood outside the closed door, waiting for her.

"Hey, Cupcake." An arm came to rest around her shoulders. If he'd heard their conversation he gave no indication about it.

"Hi."

"Come on. Suppuh's ready. Beef, potatoes, biscuits, and green beans tonight."

"Your dad wants you to sign this." Chuck's expression told her that since it was his dad who asked the only way he'd sign it was if he were dead. "It's so everything is official about our new Co-Pilot status."

"Oh. Well in that case I guess I'll sign it."

"I don't understand why you two treat each other like you do."

"Trust me, Cupcake." Chuck said, looking at the form to sign it. "If I had a penny for every time I wondered that, I'd be a very rich man."


	19. Something Wicked

CHAPTER 19

Raleigh's eyes opened in alarm. He'd heard a female voice whispering in the dark and Mako was still in the Infirmary. From the light leaking through the crack under his iron door, he could make out a dark blob in his armchair.

Squinting didn't help at all. He heard the voice again, but it was not a whisper; this time there was no mistaking it. The female it belonged to was getting a seriously good time. He sat up quietly as he could and flipped the dim bedside lamp on. When his eyes adjusted, he made out a dark brunette with curly hair, naked, straddling a blonde male.

Dread and excitement fluttered in Raleigh's gut, not wanting, but at the same time, wanting, the brunette to be who he thought she was. Then she threw her head back, eyes closed, groaning loudly. Raleigh's stomach dropped to his feet.

The brunette was Vexine. She opened her eyes, and looked directly at Raleigh, pushing the male to lean all the way back in the chair. Her emerald eyes locked onto Raleigh's blues. The motion was so smooth and her eyes never left his. They were hot, seductive, dark with desire.

"Vex?" Raleigh forced his voice to cooperate. Slowly, she blinked and looked back at the male she rode.

"Not going to happen, lover boy." The male said.

He knew that voice. His stomach dropped again and Raleigh recognized his cousin, Marshall Jackson Viktor. Vexine, with her smoldering emerald gaze, reached for Raleigh. He reached for her, too, hands exploring her heated skin. He blinked and just as he was about to join them, noticed that her hair was no longer brunette. It was black, and level with her neck. Did he just see a flash of blue?

No. No! Raleigh looked for an escape, but there was none. The door had vanished!

"Raleigh," came Mako's distorted voice. "What would you do to be with her? Would you kill me?" She turned around, and her eyes were black, fathomless pits. "Oh, right. You already did."

Screaming like a demon, she launched herself at him, claws reaching for his face.

Raleigh choked out a yell, jerking upward from the cot. Sweat drenched the cot. He whipped the light on, and found his room empty of anyone but him. Relief flooded through him. It had just been a dream. Only a dream. He blinked hard, trying to calm his racing heart.

"Or had it?" Mako appeared on top of him, and dug her claws into his chest, snarling at him like a rabid dog.

"NOOO!" Raleigh flung himself from the bed and landed against the wall, frantically felling his chest and looking around the room. His stomach churned, and he barely made it to his bathroom before he lost everything he'd just eaten for dinner. When there was nothing left, he'd heaved and heaved for two more minutes.

He sat back against the wall when the heaves had subsided and let the tears come.

* * *

The next day, Raleigh went to see Mako. It had been a week since his last visit, and he felt guilty about that; yet if there had been a change, he would have been the first to know. He had to tell her that he was moving on – that he'd been preparing to move on for a long time. He'd tell her that he was in love with Vexine, and that he was sorry that he couldn't wait anymore. And to be completely honest with himself, and Mako, their relationship had been on its way out for a long time now.

When he got to the room, the doctor was in there checking her vitals.

"Any change, doc?" Raleigh asked the wiry grey-haired man.

"No, son." The doctor placed his hand on Raleigh's shoulder in sympathy. "It's time to say your goodbyes." And he left.

Raleigh knew that. He'd known for a while now. But he'd been dreading it. If Mako was still in there, she'd be devastated.

He sat in the chair next to her. He took a full five minutes to gather his thoughts.

"Mako, I don't know if you can hear me or not… You know I don't beat around the bush, so I'm going to cut right to it. I've waited for you to wake up, and hoping in vain that despite the doc's advice to say goodbye for good, you'd wake up. But I know now that you'll never wake up. I can't wait any longer, Mako.

"Vexine Rex and I are Co-Pilots now, Hansen's orders. But it's more than that. I'm in love with her. You've known that since the first day she got here. And as much as I tried to fight it, she haunts my dreams. And," Raleigh paused briefly, considering his next words carefully, but sure they were the correct assumption. "I'm sure you know that, too."

"And as much as she hates me right now, I can see her resolve breaking. I hurt her, all because I wanted to wait until you woke up to tell you about her and I. But I know now that you'll never wake up."

He paused, and then continued with great difficulty.

"I'm leaving you, Mako. I loved you once, but you know as much as I do that we've been struggling for a long time. It's time to call it quits."

Without even a parting glance, Raleigh got up and walked out of Mako's room. As he left, while his back was turned, a single tear slipped from Mako's closed eyes, and trickled down her cheek to the pillow.

After Raleigh left Mako's room, he felt like a ton of weight had been lifted from him. He actually whistled on his way down the hall. He didn't notice Ridgeline running toward him until she shouted his name.

"Raleigh! Vexine's been taken to the Infirmary!"

"What? Why?"

"She fell onto a knife! How the hell do you 'fall' onto a knife that's lying flat on the counter?!"

Raleigh ran back to the Infirmary with Ridgeline. If he purposely didn't glance in Mako's room as they passed it, no one knew. By the time they got there, the doctor was suturing it up.

"Vex!" Ridgeline exclaimed. "What happened? How could you possibly 'fall' onto a knife?"

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but I think it fell onto me. I tripped when I got out of my chair, and I reached for the counter. I'd left the knife next to the sink to remember to clean it later. Anyway, I tripped, and I was three feet away from the sink, the next thing I knew, the knife was sticking through my forearm."

"And lucky it didn't land a quarter inch in any other direction. It would have broken bone and severed tendon and veins. You are a very lucky girl, Vexine." The doc added.

"Jesus." Raleigh breathed.

"Not that any of that can't be fixed, but you'd been out of commission for about six months with physical therapy."

"When did this happen?" Raleigh asked.

"half an hour ago." Vexine answered.

_It couldn't possibly, no. That's impossible._ Raleigh shook his head in disbelief.

"What's wrong?" Vexine asked Raleigh.

"I'll tell you later." But he didn't know how he could even begin to put words to the fact that exactly half an hour ago, he'd told Mako it was over.

* * *

"You can't possibly think that _she_ had anything to do with my accident? That's all it was, an accident! And anyway, Mako is bed bound. She's not even awake." Vexine scolded as her and Raleigh walked down the hallway an hour later. Vexine's forearm from thumb to elbow had been bound and immobilized to prevent the use of the muscle until it had gotten a chance to heal.

"There's one more thing I need to tell you. It'll all make sense and you'll see why I think what I do." He didn't _want_ to inform her that she haunted his dreams, but more often than not, he did dream of her.

Vexine looked at him, confused, but curious. He told her of the dream he'd had last night. All of it. And how he'd seen Mako _after_ he'd woken up.

"Well," She began, "you had to have been hallucinating. That's the only explanation." No comment was given to the first part of his dream.

"Is that what you really think?" Raleigh asked.

"What else can I think? Those kinds of things aren't real, Raleigh. They don't exist."

"How can we know? After thousands of years of human history, no one has ever been able to find proof that ghosts or demons or whatever exist, but they've never found any proof that they don't either."

"This is crazy! Can't you hear yourself? I refuse to believe that Mako's spirit is angry and wants vengeance, so she's running around making me trip and fall on knives and giving you nightmares. It's ridiculous, Raleigh."

"Is it?" He said, voice low. "Think about it, Vex. You said yourself you were three feet away from that knife. How could it have possibly landed in your arm? The exact moment you tripped, I told Mako that her and I were over."

Vexine didn't respond. She just looked at him.

"It's the only explanation that makes sense."

"Raleigh, it makes no sense at all! Saying that Mako's _ghost_ is running around causing misery is crazy talk!"

"What other explanation _is_ there?" Raleigh exclaimed.

"One that makes more sense than that one, I know that for a fact."

* * *

"He sounded crazy, Ridgeline! Crazy!" Vexine told her sister in privacy that evening.

"Is he, though? Vex, think about it. It makes sense. And those kind of things _do_ exist. You and I know that more than anyone, and to pretend like you don't would be a disgrace to yourself, to me, and our family."

"That's not fair." Vexine huffed.

"Grandma came to both of us that night. Or were you so traumatized by that, that you forgot that, too?" Ridgeline accused unkindly.

"It couldn't possibly have been her! We were hallucinating! It was a trick of the light, or our minds playing tricks. That's all." Vexine's voice raised slightly.

"Oh, come _on_, Vex! Our brains hallucinated at the exact same moment about the exact same thing, saying the exact same words to us? You _know_ that was Grandma! Why is it so hard to admit?"

"Because Mako isn't dead!" Vexine shouted. "She's still breathing!"

Silence laced through the girls. Neither of them knew what to say next. Vexine thought Ridgeline was talking crazy talk for even thinking that Mako's ghost could be causing grief to those responsible for her condition, especially when her body still lived.

Ridgeline thought Vexine was being extremely bull-headed and completely disrespecting Grandma's memory.

"Vex, I watched this show once, where a little girl had gone into a coma, and while her body grew up, her spirit remained a little girl, and when she got fed up with no one paying attention to her, her spirit flipped, and started killing people. Her dad would read to her out of a warped fairy tale book, and the people would die in accordance with how the people in the story died. Maybe that's kind of the same thing?"

"Ridgeline, that was a made-up show. And anyway, Raleigh doesn't read to Mako."

"He doesn't have to. That's the point I'm getting to. Mako's spirit is sick of trying to reach people only to find out that no one can hear or see her. The only way she's figured out to gain attention is to hurt people!"

A light went off in Vexine's brain. But she didn't want to admit it.

"This is crazy." She sat hard on the armchair.

"I know, Vex. And now that we know what's going on, we have to do something about it." Ridgeline stared into space.

Vexine did not like that look. Her sister was thinking way too hard about what to do next.

* * *

In an hour, Vexine, Raleigh, Ridgeline, Chuck, Marshall Hansen, and Newton Geizler all stood in Chuck and Ridgeline's room, talking.

"Cupcake, 'ang on." Chuck said abruptly, holding a hand in front of him in a 'stop!' motion. "You actually think that Mako is acting like a hornet in a bottle because no one can see 'uh?"

"Or hear her. She's lashing out for someone to notice that she's still here and for them to do something about it." Ridgeline confirmed, and she briefly glanced at Raleigh. Anger threatened to boil in Vexine. If anyone was going to 'do something' about Mako still being here, it would be Vexine. She'd make sure the woman stayed gone. Alarmed with herself after that realization, she shoved the thought and her anger down.

"I thought it was impossible too. Didn't I?" Vexine glanced at Raleigh, and then Ridgeline, both of whom nodded in agreement. "And then Ridgeline convinced me otherwise."

"G'donya." Chuck muttered, his tone mocking.

"Don't knock her, Chuck." Ridgeline scolded, using his own slang against him. "I happened to make a very solid argument."

Chuck said, "Let's hear it-" at the same time as Newton Giezler started talking. Chuck glanced skyward briefly, as if asking God for patience with these people.

"What I was trying to say was I don't think Ridgeline and Raleigh are crazy after all." Newt began.

"Of course you don't." Chuck muttered. Everyone ignored him.

"Think about it. There's proof in just about every culture around the world that spirits exist and communicate by channeling their feelings towards the living in a manner of different ways."

"How do you mean?" Marshall Hansen asked, looking at Newton with direct eyes.

"Well, there's American legends of 'Women in White' where a woman who died violently will haunt back country roads supposedly hitch-hiking, and when she offers herself to the driver, she forces him, or her, to be unfaithful to their partner and kills them. And there's also evidence of Hauntings all over the world. Great Brittain, Canada, the States, Australia, in Mexico they have a 'night of the dead' where one night out of the year, the dead can communicate with the living. Even here in China there are legends of ghosts and demons. Japan has the legend of the Oni. And that's just scratching the surface."

"And all of you," The Marshall motioned to everyone except Chuck. "believe that Mako is now a ghost terrorizin' people."

They nodded.

"And what could we possibly do about that?" The Marshall asked, looking from Ridgeline to Raleigh. "It's not like we can just hop into a Jaeger and kill her."

_Now there's a novel idea!_ Vexine giggled to herself darkly.

"I haven't exactly gotten that far." Ridgeline blushed and looked at the floor.

"Well, the first thing I'd want to know," Newt began. "is how she came to be this way." He turned to Raleigh. "You were there. You must have saw something."

"Newt," Vexine began. "You can't just ask someone to spill the beans on such a traumatic event."

Ridgeline snorted at that moment, but managed to turn it into a believable cough. Vexine glared at her sister.

"So there are beans to spill then?" Newt asked

"Yes, Raleigh, tell us how both of you, the best team in the world," The Marshall drawled, at that comment it was Chuck's turn to snort, but he didn't try to hide it. "managed to fail that night."

Vexine looked to Ridgeline, pleading for her to distract them. Ridgeline shook her head.

"I can't talk about it." Raleigh said, matter-of-factly.

"Raleigh, we're not asking you to satisfy our curiosity. We need to know what happened so we can solve whatever it is that's goin' on." The Marshall pointed out.

"He saw Vexine in the drift. A dream where they'd been right in the middle of some real good sex. Mako saw it and flipped." Chuck said.

Everyone stood motionless for a minute. Raleigh sat down, completely ashamed of himself. Vexine's temper snapped. She walked towards Chuck, hand reaching back for a good, hard slap. He caught her wrist before it made contact.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Vexine Rex." He growled at her. "You'd end up on your bony ass before you even knew what happened."

"Alright, everyone just settle down!" Ridgeline shouted. "What happened to Raleigh and Mako could have happened to any Pilot team. It's nothing to be ashamed of." She looked at Raleigh softly. "As for you," she looked to Newt. "You need to be more tactful and sensitive to your approach towards people!

"And you!" She rounded on Chuck, voice peaking. "You SHOULD be ashamed of yourself! That was extremely rude and hurtful, not to mention, mortifying! Even for you, that was way out of line! If we weren't in front of everyone _I_ would slap you myself!"

Chuck's eyebrows were halfway up his forehead in surprise. He at least had the decency to begrudgingly look at her and lean back against the wall, instead of defending his great pride.

"It just happened, I wasn't even thinking about her that time." Raleigh said, recovering from his embarrassment.

"Well, Chuck if anyone had doubts about her being able to handle your temper, at least we know she's got that covered!" Newton laughed. Vexine laughed inwardly as Chuck and Ridgeline glared at him. If looks could kill.

"It often happens that way," Marshall Hansen said softly, addressing Raleigh's remark and staring into space. "But that explains why she's so angry now. She feels betrayed that you've left her and are starting things with Vexine. She wants to make you feel everything she's felt since that night."

"Jesus H. Christ." Raleigh breathed. "I need to go talk to her."

"No, Raleigh, that's what she wants. She could hurt you." Vexine said, clearly hiding more concern than she was showing. Ridgeline snorted to herself. So much for hating the man. What would her sister do when Marshall Viktor came to surprise her next week? They began whispering animatedly and inaudibly to each other.

"Alright, since no one can come to an acceptable agreement, we will do nothing until the need is dire. Now, I'm tired, as I know all of you are. Go back to your rooms, get some rest." The Marshall spoke with authority. They all nodded in congruency. "Chuck, I need to talk to you before you leave."

"Sure, Dad." Chuck said. He motioned for Ridgeline to go on ahead.

"What's on your mind?"

"You know what I'm going to talk to you about already."

"Don't even go there Dad." Chuck sighed tiredly.

"Chuck, you need to know what really happened to your mother! I won't let the same thing happen to Ridgeline."

"I already know, Dad. When you drift with someone, nothing is hidden, remember? Why do you think I hated you for so long."

"You, already know." The Marshall exhaled forcefully.

"Yes."

"And you're still wanting her as your co-pilot?"

"There's no one else I'd trust in her place. Dad, whether you like it or agree with it or not, Ridgeline _is_ my co-pilot. At some point, I'll ask her to marry me." Chuck pretended to not see the surprise in his dad's eyes. "Once this war is over her and I are going to have a life and our kids are going to have the childhood I was never allowed to have."

Chuck regretted that wording when he saw the regret on his dad's face. "Look, all I meant was that I was raised like a soldiuh, and I want my own kids to choose whether or not they want that life, not raised thinkin' that's the only way to be. And you need to realize that what happened to Ma, and Little Rock's ma were accidents. That's all they were."

"I just want to save you the pain of losin' the only girl you've ever loved." Hercules didn't meet Chuck's eyes.

"I'm not gonna lose her." Chuck said.

"That won't be certain until we know for a fact that those Kaiju are nevuh comin' back. I don't know how we'll defeat them this time."

"Someone will think of a way, Dad. Now, I'm goin' back to my room. You should get some rest as well. I know you haven't been sleeping well these past few months."

"Alright then." He paused and Chuck began walking towards the office door. "Chuck?"

"What, Dad?" He sounded impatient.

"Think about what I said."

"There's nothing to think about. Ridgeline is not goin' anywhere and neither am I. Stop worrying and get some sleep." And with that, he shut the office door behind him.

* * *

"Ridgeline," Chuck called into their room twenty minutes later.

"Yeah?" Came her reply from the bathroom. "The door's open." He heard the light trickle of water.

He opened the door, and Ridgeline was in the large claw-footed tub, one leg draped over the edge, bending at the knee. Ridgeline inclined her head toward the water, a seductive grin on her well-shaped, full lips, inviting him to join her. He slowly removed his clothes and stepped into the tub.

Ridgeline stood, making room for him, and the water ran down her luscious body. Chuck's his eyes feasted and his mouth watered. But despite that, and Ridgeline's obvious desire for him, he couldn't shake the bad taste in his mouth, the nerves in his stomach.

He pulled her against him and squeezed tight.

"Something wrong?" Ridgeline asked, worry creasing her brow.

"No. Yes. I don't know. Dad said somethin' to me and I haven't been able to shake this bad feelin' in my gut."

"What did he say?" She asked softly, as they settled into the water across from each other. It was a tight fit now that Chuck was there. "I don't wanna talk about it." He ran his big hand along the surface of the water, and gripped her ankle, tugging lightly.

Ridgeline obliged, moving to sit in his lap with her legs wrapped around his hips. He kissed her gently, cherishing her touch and presence. His fingertips gloried in touching her, and his skin tingled where hers pressed against it.

When he gripped her underneath her arms and lifted her up, she didn't protest. The first expression on her face was profound relief, but then their eyes met and her searing gaze nearly burned him. She groaned his name as he flexed and his left hand braced the back of her neck as they kissed passionately. The other reached between her legs.

She broke off the kiss and cried out, head collapsing against his shoulder. She was breathing hard, and making the sweetest little moans Chuck had ever heard.

"Again, Angel." He whispered, continuing to touch her. Her entire body shook, making ripples in the water. She looked at him, her body quivering violently again, she seemed unable to stop it. Her eyes struggling for focus.

Afterward, when they were both well-sated, Chuck lay sprawled across the length of the tub with Ridgeline on his chest.

"I love you," She managed to say, before passing out.

"I love you, too, Angel." He said, kissing her neck. He settled against the wall of the porcelain tub. His girl safe in his arms, the Kaiju were quiet, and for the moment, Chuck's nerves had calmed and he was asleep within minutes.


End file.
